Amante en Dublín
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: El empresario Sasuke Uchiha creía haber descubierto los planes de Hinata Hyuga de arruinarlo seduciéndolo para que apartara su mente de sus millonarios negocios. Pero la realidad era que Hinata estaba siendo manipulada por su cruel padrastro. Ella se había enamorado de Sasuke... pero él le había dicho que no quería volver a verla.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Abby Green, Amante en Dublín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, que nada tiene que ver con Naruto. Sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no eres fan de esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que leí sobre ella.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**El empresario Sasuke Uchiha creía haber descubierto los planes de Hinata Hyuga de arruinarlo seduciéndolo para que apartara su mente de sus millonarios negocios.**

**Pero la realidad era que Hinata estaba siendo manipulada por su cruel padrastro.**

**Ella se había enamorado de Sasuke... pero él le había dicho que no quería volver a verla.**

**Ahora que su padrastro había muerto, dejando arruinadas a Hinata y a su madre, Sasuke era el único propietario de todos sus bienes. Como paso final de su venganza, iba a hacerle una proposición a Hinata que no podría rechazar: si no quería perder su hermosa casa familiar... ¡tendría que ser su amante mientras él estuviera en Dublín!**

**PRÓLOGO**

Londres, noviembre

Hinata Hyuga se quedó de pie justo al otro lado de la puerta giratoria. La oscuridad de la tarde de noviembre resaltaba el brillo de las luces del lujoso hotel londinense. Tenía el corazón en un puño, le temblaban las piernas y las manos, sudorosas, lo mismo que la espalda. Le dolía la cabeza, justo en los puntos donde las horquillas sujetaban la masa de cabellos. Con una mano visiblemente temblorosa, empujó la puerta pero no fue capaz de entrar dentro de su giro. El frío viento le golpeó las piernas desnudas, pero no pudo sacarla del estupor en que se encontraba.

Una pareja salió de un taxi justo detrás de ella y en un frenesí de porteros, equipajes y alemán en medio de la helada brisa, supo que tenía que entrar al recibidor que estaba justo detrás del cristal o apartarse y dejar pasar.

La realidad la sacó de su estupor. Respiró y se movió lo justo para poder entrar en la puerta giratoria y llegar hasta el interior.

Lo vio en cuanto estuvo dentro. Estaba de pie mirando en otra dirección, hablando con alguien, así que no pudo apreciar su llegada, lo que ella agradeció. Una oportunidad, aunque ínfima, de controlar sus nervios. Y una ocasión para observarlo un momento.

Estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo que la tela de sus pantalones sastre se ciñera a su parte trasera mostrando un físico más propio de un atleta que de un magnate multimillonario. Un magnate que tenía la terrible reputación de ser uno de los más poderosos e innovadores en Europa.

Sasuke Uchiha había empezado a existir para ella sólo dos semanas antes cuando lo había conocido en casa de su padrastro. Había sido uno de los escogidos magnates que se habían reunido con el marido de su madre en las últimas dos semanas. Y al haber estado ella allí para echar una mano a su madre atendiendo a los invitados, los sueños de Hinata se habían llenado rápidamente con aquel hombre tan dinámico. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera interesado en ella, aunque la prueba era que tenían una cita. Una cita en la que había un fin oculto.

Hinata tragó con dificultad. No podía escapar a lo que tenía que hacer. Lo sabía con terrible fatalidad. Pero... ¿podría él descubrirlo en un segundo? Casi tuvo la esperanza de que sí. Era un hombre muy inteligente. Quería darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta, pero no podía. Si lo hacía las consecuencias afectarían a su ser más querido. No tenía elección.

—Hinata.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo no lo había oído acercarse? Trató de calmarse enderezando la espalda.

—Sasuke, siento haberte hecho esperar.

La miró de arriba abajo, dejándola sin respiración.

—Unos pocos minutos son una sorpresa agradable. He esperado más otras veces.

De alguna manera Hinata supo que mentía. Ninguna mujer hubiera hecho esperar a ese hombre. Sus penetrantes ojos negros la mantenían atrapada. No podía apartar la vista y esa conocida sensación como de no tener esqueleto no se le pasaba. Ése era el efecto que tenía sobre ella desde que lo había visto por primera vez. Cuando todavía no tenía ni idea del papel que tendría que interpretar en el maquiavélico plan de su padrastro. Cuando no había visto en Sasuke otra cosa que un hombre, no alguien a quien traicionar, arruinar... robar su riqueza. Y... seducir.

Al mirarlo sentía nublarse su mente. Incluso durante un segundo se engañó a sí misma pensando que todo lo que había alrededor no existía. A lo mejor aquello sólo era la sencilla cita que él le había pedido, sin ningún otro interés. Eso la hacía respirar con una peligrosa excitación. Después de esa noche no volvería a verlo y eso la hacía sentirse vacía.

Un destello helado brilló en los ojos de Sasuke durante un segundo, pero rápidamente lo reemplazó la dulzura.

—¿Vamos? La mesa está ya preparada...

A Hinata se le cayó el corazón a los pies. Ése era el punto de no retorno.

—Bien.

Atravesó el recibidor delante de él en dirección a una puerta del fondo. Se sentía como si caminara hacia la guillotina. Entonces notó en el bolsillo la pesada llave de la habitación. La llave de la habitación que había reservado su padrastro. Sintió una náusea. El escenario donde tendría que seducirlo. Incluso tendría a uno de sus hombres vigilando todo el proceso... para asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos se marchaba demasiado pronto. Antes de que el daño estuviera hecho. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?

En la puerta del comedor sintió los dedos de Sasuke en el brazo. Se volvió al ser consciente del escaso retal de encaje que llevaba puesto. No quería llegar al inevitable momento de quitarse el abrigo. Sintió pánico. No podía hacerlo... no podía mirar. No pudo soportar la reacción de Sasuke cuando vio el vestido.

Llevaba una combinación. Eso era todo. Había visto bailarinas con más ropa. No le quedaba bien con su pálida piel. Llevaba el abundante pelo azulado recogido haciendo que se muriera de ganas de soltárselo. Sentía una ardiente corriente recorrer sus venas y se dio cuenta de que, incluso con el vestido más barato, ella tenía el poder de encender un poderoso deseo en su interior. Se burló de sí mismo.

Por un instante, antes de haber descubierto quién era ella o qué estaba ocurriendo, había pensado... Trató de evitar que sus pensamientos siguieran en esa dirección. Pero su mente no lo obedeció.

Cuando la conoció, ella había tocado algo profundamente oculto y desconocido que tenía en su interior. Lo había sacado de su cínica inercia habitual. Lo había mirado con una timidez tan dulce... y después había sonreído. Esa sonrisa había hecho patente la corriente de atracción sexual que discurría entre los dos y algo más intangible... pero tan inocentemente femenino, que le había sorprendido.

Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le sonrieran, pero con un descaro tan calculado que le enfriaba la sangre.

Apretó los labios mientras la seguía a través del comedor, consciente de las miradas de admiración que suscitaba el seductor balanceo de sus caderas. Y su mirada, como la de los demás, estaba atrapada por el pedazo de encaje y seda casi indecente. Al verla esa noche, con unas intenciones tan evidentes, se preguntó de nuevo cómo podía haber pensado alguna vez que no era exactamente igual que las demás mujeres.

Estaba seguro, con una confianza arrogante, de que ella lo deseaba. Ella había sentido el mismo impacto a primera vista, lo sabía.

No era nada más que una actriz mediocre, pero eso todavía... y odiaba admitirlo, le volvía más loco, le hacía bajar la guardia. Nunca antes había tenido pérdidas de concentración dirigiendo sus empresas desde Londres hasta Tokio.

Conocía de ellas hasta el mínimo detalle, su control era legendario e inspiraba miedo entre sus competidores. Una capacidad de control que no permitiría que ni ella ni su familia debilitara, incluso en ese momento, cuando ellos creían que lo habían conseguido. Los imbéciles.

Se centró en los hechos. Ella estaba allí para llevárselo a la cama, para seducirlo y distraerlo. Era la dulce trampa. Uno de los trucos más viejos del mundo. Si no estaba equivocado, había visto la inconfundible forma de una llave en el bolsillo de su abrigo. ¿Sería la llave de una habitación de ese hotel? Sintió el amargo sabor del desagrado.

Pero los dos podían jugar al mismo juego: él también estaba allí para seducirla.

Un pequeño lujo que se iba a permitir. Botín de guerra. Porque aquello era una guerra. Desde que había sentido como un puñetazo en el estómago la primera vez que la había visto y había descubierto lo evidente de su juego, lo descaradamente que se la habían puesto en el punto de mira... había decidido probar lo que le ofrecían.

Llegaron a la mesa. Hinata la rodeó y se colocó frente a él con una mirada de casi... ansiedad en su rostro. Era buena, pensó él. Nunca había visto ese nivel de astucia. Se reafirmó en su fría claridad mental ignorando la presión de su bajo vientre.

Pronto averiguaría ella cómo habían fallado sus maquinaciones. Después se vengaría de su familia. Y entonces se libraría de ese deseo que lo consumía.

Cuando acabara la noche ella nunca lo olvidaría ni querría volver a recorrer ese camino.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola otra vez, bien aquí esta una nueva historia que espero que les guste y la disfruten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Abby Green, Amante en Dublín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, que nada tiene que ver con Naruto. Sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no eres fan de esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que leí sobre ella.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Dublín, seis meses después...

—Sólo tenemos que reunirnos con el señor Hatake y todo habrá terminado.

En la parte trasera del coche, mientras salían del cementerio, Hinata tomó la mano de su madre, preocupada por su palidez. Su madre respiró hondo.

—Cariño, no creo que pueda soportarlo... en realidad no...

Hinata le apretó la mano mientras los ojos de su madre se llenaban de lágrimas y la boca le temblaba. Se volvió a mirar a su hija.

—No estoy triste... ¿es eso terrible? Es una liberación que haya muerto. Cuando pienso en lo que te he hecho pasar estos años, cómo he podido...

—Shh. Mamá. No pienses en ello ahora. Se acabó. Nunca volverá a hacernos daño a ninguna de las dos. Somos libres.

Le dolía el corazón al ver la desolación en los ojos de su madre, las arrugas en el rostro, el pelo sin vida. Una vez había sido una mujer hermosa, vibrante. La razón por la que Hamura Hyuga la había querido para él después de la prematura muerte de su padre. Había estado patológicamente celoso de su sobrino.

En aquellos días, en Irlanda, una viuda joven sin otra cosa que su casa y una hija pequeña era alguien vulnerable y cuando Hamura le había prometido ocuparse de ella si se casaba con él, había pensado que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella y su hija.

Había sido sólo después de la boda cuando su crueldad se había hecho patente y, en una sociedad conservadora donde el divorcio no estaba permitido, su madre había quedado atrapada. Hasta ese momento.

—Mira, no tienes por qué asistir a la lectura del testamento; es sólo una formalidad rutinaria. El señor Hatake nos conoce lo bastante bien como para no insistir en que estés. Además, Hamura te lo ha dejado todo. Es lo menos que podía hacer —Hinata no era capaz de ocultar su amargura.

—¿De verdad lo crees así, cariño? Sí sólo pudiera descansar un poco...

—Claro, todo va a ir bien —dijo Hinata tratando de poner algo de entusiasmo en su voz cuando se sentía totalmente vacía.

Poco tiempo después el coche salía de la calle principal de una pequeña localidad cercana a Dublín y atravesaba la puerta de una gran casa de campo.

Hinata respiró profundamente. La primera visión de la casa a través de los árboles era una forma que nunca fallaba de reconfortar su espíritu. Era la casa de su familia, la de su padre y su madre. Era lo único en lo que su padrastro no había puesto las manos. Un recuerdo de días más felices, de recuerdos que sabía habían ayudado a su madre a superar los peores momentos. Allí se habían mudado su madre y ella seis meses antes después de... Todavía no era capaz de pensar en aquella noche. El dolor era todavía demasiado agudo. A pesar de sus intentos por ignorarla, la horrible humillación seguía viva.

Por suerte su madre le había hecho caso y habían dejado Londres casi de inmediato. Para cuando Hamura se había dado cuenta de que su plan no había funcionado, había estado demasiado ocupado con sus negocios como para salir tras ellas. Y por fin había muerto.

Acompañó a su madre hasta su habitación y se marchaba ya cuando ésta la llamó.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —Hinata deshizo el camino y se sentó.

Su madre tenía de pronto una mirada brillante y seria.

—Prométeme que nunca hablarás de lo que nos ha pasado... de lo que nos hizo Hamura... No podría soportar la vergüenza.

Estaba acostumbrada a los frecuentes ruegos de su madre.

—Claro que no... Sabes que nunca lo he hecho, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

Su madre la agarró de la mano con una fuerza sorprendente.

—Prométemelo, Hinata.

—Te lo prometo —le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Era una promesa que no sería difícil cumplir. Hinata bajó las escaleras y oyó el sonido de un coche. El abogado. Se quitó el abrigo, se alisó el pelo y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa cuando sonó el timbre. Siempre le había gustado ese hombre de ojos vivos. A diferencia del resto del personal que pululaba alrededor de Hamura Hyuga, su abogado había sido también el abogado del padre de Hinata.

Sonrió al hombre desde la puerta.

—Espero que excuse a mi madre, no se encuentra muy bien.

—Nada serio, espero —dijo volviéndose hacia Hinata.

—No —dijo rápidamente sabiendo que la preocupación era auténtica—. Sólo está cansada, agotada después de los últimos días, pero si necesita que baje...

—En realidad es mejor que no escuche lo que tengo que decir —de pronto evitó la mirada de Hinata. Se le veía incómodo.

Un escalofrío de temor hizo que Hinata se quedara sin respiración un segundo. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto que Hamura Hyuga hubiera muerto. Lo sabía.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Sentémonos. Me temo que traigo malas noticias.

Fue hasta una silla mientras el abogado se sentaba cerca de una mesa y dejaba encima su maletín. No sacó ningún papel. Hinata intentó mantener la calma a pesar de la sombría cara del abogado.

—¿Qué... qué sucede?

Finalmente él la miró con las palmas de las manos vueltas hacia arriba.

—Me temo que a tu madre y a ti no os ha dejado nada.

El corazón de Hinata empezó a recuperar el ritmo normal. No era tan malo. Su madre y ella nunca habían recibido mucho de Hamura y ella se había mantenido sola desde que había salido de la universidad. Tenía unos ingresos modestos procedentes de sus cuadros.

—Bueno, no es el fin del mundo, Pero... ¿adónde ha ido todo?

Estaban hablando de unos cuanto millones de libras después de todo. El señor Hatake suspiró, odiaba ser quien daba las malas noticias.

—Parece que uno de sus adversarios finalmente consiguió hundirlo por completo. Un magnate de Reino Unido al que tu padrastro intentó controlar hace tiempo ha ido comprando sus reservas, haciéndose con sus empresas, y el día que Hamura tuvo el infarto el último de sus negocios se derrumbó... una curiosa coincidencia.

Eso explicaba su ausencia, por qué no las había seguido a casa, exigido que su madre volviera a Londres, castigado. A pesar de las malas noticias, Hinata no pudo evitar sentir un puntito de satisfacción. Le hubiera gustado haber visto la reacción de Hamura cuando se dio cuenta.

—Bueno, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Al menos tenemos la casa.

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el espacio que había entre ambos mientras el señor Hatake apartaba la mirada culpable y se llevaba la mano al cuello como si le faltara el aire.

—Señor Hatake, tenemos la casa, ¿verdad? Es de mi madre.

El abogado negó con la cabeza lentamente como si no pudiera articular palabra, pero ante la mirada desesperada de Hinata, se aclaró la voz y rompió el silencio.

—Querida... hace casi un año en Londres, tu padrastro persuadió a tu madre de que pusiera la casa a su nombre como garantía. A lo mejor ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo... Me temo que estaba unida al resto de los activos. Ahora pertenece a...

En ese momento, el sonido de un coche interrumpió sus palabras. Hinata no podía moverse, estaba conmocionada. No podía entender que su madre hubiera hecho algo así, aquella casa era sagrada. La rabia y la incredulidad crecían dentro de ella mientras digería la información.

El señor Hatake miraba por la ventana.

—Es él, el jefe de la corporación. Vino a verme personalmente e insistió en venir hoy a veros a tu madre y a ti. Lo siento, pero no pude disuadirlo.

Cuando sonó el timbre y Hinata ni se movió, el señor Hatake fue hacia la puerta. Estaba entumecida, apenas consciente del sonido de la puerta al abrirse, de los pasos que se acercaban, el profundo timbre de voz de alguien preguntando por algo que había dicho el abogado. Hinata levantó la vista y de pronto el tiempo se detuvo. Se puso de pie despacio, como si se moviera a través de melaza y sus miembros fueran blandos y no la obedecieran.

Sasuke Uchiha. Más grande que nunca. Su enorme figura llenaba el hueco de la puerta. Movió la cabeza ligeramente y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios.

Sus ojos capturaron a los de Hinata y ella no pudo apartar la vista. Se movieron fríos sobre ella, desnudándola. El hombre que había vuelto su mundo del revés seis meses antes había vuelto... Aparentemente para volver a darle la vuelta a todo.

Hinata intentó con todas sus fuerzas dominar la atracción que sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo como respuesta a su dominante aura. Era incapaz de dejar de mirarlo, víctima de una fascinación morbosa, no se dio cuenta de que el abogado había entrado en la sala precediendo a Sasuke y que hacía gestos en dirección a ella.

—Ésta es Hinata Hyuga. Hinata, éste es Sasuke Uchiha, la persona que ha absorbido todas las empresas de tu padrastro... —Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase dijo:

—Conozco al señor Uchiha, nos conocimos en Londres.

Se sentó en la silla que había detrás de ella porque le temblaban tanto las piernas que pensó que no podría sostenerse en pie y vio cómo Sasuke entraba en la sala y se sentaba en la silla que había al lado del señor Hatake.

A pesar del aspecto refinado de su cuerpo vestido con un traje exquisito, seguía rezumando esa salvaje masculinidad que tan bien recordaba ella. La había desconcertado la primera vez que lo había visto y estaba teniendo el mismo efecto en ese momento, sólo que esa vez la experiencia de la explosiva noche que habían pasado juntos le hacía sentirse tres mil veces peor. Y aunque habían pasado meses, podía sentir una oleada de calor subirle desde el pecho mientras incontables imágenes llenaban su cabeza.

Sasuke ejercitó su acerado autocontrol mientras la miraba de forma desapasionada. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía obviar la embriagadora sensación que había sentido al verla de nuevo en carne y hueso. El rostro de ella había palidecido dramáticamente al verlo, los ojos perlas con forma de almendra se habían agrandado en medio del pequeño óvalo de la cara enmarcada por el abundante pelo severamente recogido. La blusa negra y la falda del mismo color no ocultaban las curvas que tan bien recordaba... curvas que se habían retorcido por él... Aunque parecía más delgada. Frágil. Y una especie de instinto de protección lo pilló desprevenido.

El vívido recuerdo de la primera vez que la había visto lo golpeó: su pelo cayendo por la espalda como una masa azulada y vibrante, como en algunas pinturas medievales. Las espesas pestañas que permanecían impasibles mientras su mirada la sometía a una exhaustiva inspección. Notó con satisfacción que las mejillas se teñían de un intenso color. Si no la hubiera conocido mejor seis meses antes, se hubiera imaginado que andaba con el corazón en la mano a la vista de las reacciones que mostraba su traslúcida piel. Podría haber sucumbido a tan peligrosa fantasía. Pero eso no sucedería. No porque había sabido desde el principio lo que ella era exactamente.

Hinata Hyuga era una zorra mercenaria que había tratado, junto con su padrastro, de hacer que se volviera loco. Nunca más. Podía ver el esfuerzo de su garganta mientras trataba de hablar.

—Te... te has quedado con todo —su voz era apenas audible.

Era tan transparente... pensó Sasuke. Le producía tanto placer saber que le había quitado la alfombra de riqueza de debajo de sus confiados pies...

—Sí, señorita Hyuga.

El insulto implícito en la utilización de su apellido era evidente y una de las razones por las que ella se echó atrás.

—De momento soy el propietario de todos los intereses de su padrastro, incluyendo esta casa. Naturalmente he rechazado hacerme cargo de los negocios más dudosos. Hacienda, aquí y en Reino Unido, los está investigando actualmente y puede que reciba alguna abultada reclamación de impuestos. Tienen una sorprendentemente mala opinión de las cuentas del exterior que no se declaran.

Hinata se puso en pie forzada a actuar por la amenaza implícita. Por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a ver, apartó la mirada de él y la dirigió al señor Hatake.

—¿Es eso verdad? ¿Puede ser posible?

El anciano se limitó a asentir tristemente. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke sintiendo que un pánico salvaje crecía dentro de ella. Estaba completamente tranquilo, como si todo aquello no fuera con él.

—Pero... pero ¿cómo es posible? Quiero decir, ¿cómo podemos no haberlo sabido? —intentó sobreponerse a todo lo que la golpeaba en la cabeza.

Aunque no habían visto a Hamura desde hacía meses... ¿cómo no se habían dado cuenta de los grandes apuros en los que estaba? Y ¿cómo era posible que incluso desde la tumba fuera a conseguir arruinarlas... como si no hubiera hecho bastante daño ya?

«Porque trató de hundir a este hombre delante de ti, con tu ayuda...», se dijo Hinata. Consiguió acallar esa voz con dificultad.

—Señor Hatake... —imploró, incapaz de decir otra cosa. Sus ojos lo decían todo.

El abogado la agarró del brazo y la obligó a sentarse en un sofá. Estaba contenta de tener su protección a la hora de enfrentarse a Sasuke.

—Lo siento, Hinata, pero es verdad. Tu madre es una deudora potencial de Hacienda si descubren que Hamura ocultaba fondos en cuentas en el exterior, como sospechan. Puedo defender el caso para ti si llega a suceder, pero... —se encogió de hombros.

Se estaba poniendo cada vez peor. Hinata se llevó una mano a la frente. Sasuke permanecía en pie. Hinata lo miró por debajo de las oscuras pestañas.

—Hatake, le dejo el resto a usted. Señorita Hyuga, no tengo nada más que decir. Espero que su madre y usted estén fuera de esta casa en dos semanas. Espero que sea tiempo suficiente para acomodarse en otro sitio —sonrió con crueldad—. Podría haber ejercido mi derecho de quedarme hoy mismo con la casa, pero esperaré a que se hayan ido para mudarme.

—Mudarse... —repitió Hinata sin entonación.

—Sí. Voy a hacer algunos negocios en Dublín un par de meses y necesito un refugio lejos de la ciudad. Este sitio me servirá —miró alrededor—. Después de haberlo redecorado, claro.

Hinata volvió a ponerse de pie, cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sacudía de ira por la intrusión en su santuario privado.

—¿Cómo se atreve a presentarse aquí y hablar de ese modo el mismo día del funeral? ¿Es que no tiene decencia?

—¿Decencia? —soltó una carcajada. Los dos habían olvidado la presencia del otro hombre. Hinata levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, podía sentir el pulso en el cuello. Sasuke recorrió con la mirada el rostro de ella y curvó los labios con gesto de disgusto por lo que veía—. Hay que tener valor para hablar de decencia... ¿o quiere que le explique a su amigo el papel que desempeñó en su propio hundimiento?

Así que ésa era su venganza. Había acabado con su padrastro con una precisión despiadada y en ese momento le tocaba a ella. Lo miró horrorizada por su capacidad de vengarse hasta el último grado. Para él sólo era una cómplice de Hamura Hyuga y se merecía todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

Sin volver a mirarla, salió a grandes zancadas de la sala. Oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta, arrancar el coche, la gravilla crujir debajo de las ruedas mientras se marchaba a toda prisa llevándose su vida con él. Después de que se hubo marchado, el señor Hatake se puso en pie también. Hinata lo miró pálida, todavía sorprendida.

—Como puedes ver, tu padrastro intentó morder más de lo que podía a Uchiha. Nunca ha sido conocido por aguantar las locuras alegremente y cuando tu padrastro hizo un segundo intento de derribar el imperio de Uchiha, despertó al tigre.

—El segundo intento...

—Bueno, en realidad era el tercero o el cuarto... Tu padrastro tenía a Uchiha entre ceja y ceja. Ya sé que tu madre y tú no estabais al corriente de la mayor parte de los tratos de Hamura. Después de que intentó hacerse con el control de Uchiha Corporation con métodos legales y falló, cayó un poco más bajo... y recurrió a otras tácticas, pero tampoco pudo.

Hinata se sintió mareada. Recordaba demasiado bien su indeseado papel en una de esas tácticas. Había sido ella la empleada para distraer su atención en un momento crucial. Por suerte parecía que el señor Hatake no sabía nada de aquello, había ocurrido en Londres, no en Dublín.

El abogado continuó.

—Uchiha fue sistemáticamente contra cada uno de los intereses de Hamura y con mucha habilidad para ponerlo de rodillas, lo que no es habitual. Uchiha no es conocido por perseguir a sus enemigos de forma arbitraria y sin piedad... normalmente es feliz con debilitar sus defensas y dejarlos sin fuerza —sacudió la cabeza—. Realmente Hamura debía de haberle pinchado...

Hinata se ruborizó de culpabilidad.

—Bueno, ha acabado con nosotras también, parece.

—Sí —suspiró pesadamente—. Lo he revisado y realmente lo tiene todo bien atado.

Sobre lo de Hacienda... tengo la esperanza de poder demostrar que tu madre no tenía nada que ver con los asuntos de su marido, a pesar de que se la nombre en el testamento.

Hinata lo miró preocupada.

—Pero no tenemos nada, ni dinero... ¿Cómo vamos a poder...?

Le dio unas palmadas en la mano y dijo:

—No te preocupes ahora por eso. Sé lo duro que va a ser para tu madre. No permitiré que ese hombre haga su vida peor de lo que ya ha sido.

—Gracias —dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se fue después de unas pocas palabras de ánimo más. Hinata cerró la puerta y apoyada en ella pensó: «¿Cómo demonios voy a decirle todo esto a mi madre?».

Sabía que la noticia la destrozaría. Para Hinata... la peor de sus pesadillas acababa de suceder: encontrarse de nuevo con Sasuke Uchiha. Volvió al salón y, por primera vez en su vida, con una mano temblorosa, se sirvió una copa de brandy y se la bebió de un trago.

Mientras Sasuke hacía un alto en medio del tráfico, golpeó el volante con tanta fuerza que los conductores de otros coches lo miraron. Cuando el semáforo se puso verde arrancó rápidamente. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Siempre había sabido que arruinaría a Hamura Hyuga después de que había repetido sus intentos de absorción. El último de ellos había estado cerca. Demasiado cerca. En el que ella había estado implicada. Pero la absorción no era lo que ocupaba su mente.

Había dicho a Hinata que no quería volverla a ver seis meses antes y ya, sin que hubiesen pasado horas desde que había llegado al país, había ido a verla... como último paso de su venganza. Podía haberlo dejado en manos del abogado.

¿Por qué había ido personalmente? ¿Para confirmar que no tenía ningún efecto sobre él? Pues había fallado completamente.

Para su completo disgusto, su cuerpo le había dicho que seguía teniendo el mismo efecto embriagador en él. Al momento de verla. Y ya que la había hecho pagar, ¿por qué no se sentía satisfecho? ¿Por qué su imagen seguía ardiendo en su retina? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir dos meses en Dublín sabiendo que ella estaba cerca?

Recordó aquella noche, cuando ella había hecho todo lo que él había sospechado. Incluso tener una habitación reservada en el hotel. Lo había llevado allí y lo había seducido. Exactamente como él había sabido que ocurriría.

«Pero no se acostó contigo...», le dijo una vocecita con tono de sorna.

Nunca se había alejado de una mujer a la que deseara y todavía seguía alejado de ella desde esa noche. No sabía por qué se había alejado cuando sabía que podría haberla tenido... sin esfuerzo. Que se sentía atraído por él había sido innegable, pero cuando lo había rechazado en el último momento... de alguna manera él no había podido... Apartó aquellos recuerdos tan desagradables. Todo lo que importaba en ese momento era el deseo insatisfecho que había vuelto a tomar posesión de él. Tenía que buscarse una amante. Y pronto. Había estado sin una mujer demasiado tiempo y eso era lo que necesitaba para poner su atención en otra cosa y borrar a Hinata Hyuga de sus pensamientos de una vez por todas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Abby Green, Amante en Dublín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, que nada tiene que ver con Naruto. Sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no eres fan de esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que leí sobre ella.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Esa noche, Hinata preparó una cena ligera y despertó a su madre. Cuando estuvieron sentadas en la cocina, finalmente planteó el tema que tanto temía.

—¿Cómo ha ido con Kakashi?

Hinata se armó de valor.

—No muy bien. Me temo que hay malas noticias.

La madre de Hinata apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Hinata podría haberse echado a llorar sólo con ver la habitual mirada de estoicismo en los ojos de su madre, pero tragó y dijo:

—Mamá... alguien se ha quedado con todos los negocios de Hamura... Parece que lo hemos perdido todo. Estamos en bancarrota. Ha sido... —intentó apartar de su mente la poderosa imagen de Sasuke— alguien a quien él trató de absorber primero.

—Siempre he sabido que mucha gente tenía quejas de él... Tenía que suceder que alguien... Bueno, y ¿qué significa? —preguntó su madre.

—Bien... —Hinata intentaba desesperadamente no decir «la casa también»—. Significa que no tenemos nada. Nada de nada.

Su madre tuvo la misma reacción que Hinata había tenido antes.

—Bueno, no es lo peor, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo hemos tenido algo? —sonrió a su hija y miró a su alrededor—. Al menos nos queda la casa... Sinceramente, querida, no sé qué haría si no tuviéramos esto; es todo lo que nos dejó tu padre y ahora podré vivir aquí en paz —agarró la mano de su hija por encima de la mesa—. No te preocupes tanto, encanto, todo va a salir bien. Conseguiré un trabajo... tú tienes tus cuadros. Estamos bien.

Todavía no se había dado cuenta, pensó Hinata con horror. Su madre no recordaba haber firmado que la casa fuera garantía de los negocios de Hamura y que la había perdido con todo lo demás.

—Mamá... creo que no eres consciente. Hemos perdido todo... —su madre la miró pálida—. El señor Hatake ha dicho que tú firmaste un papel sobre la casa antes de irnos de Londres...

—Sí, cariño, pero era sólo... dijo que sólo era... que sólo... —dejó de hablar—. Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?

Hinata le apretó la mano.

—Todo se ha perdido. Estaba incluido entre sus activos.

Su madre se quedó quieta unos segundos y después tiró de la mano despacio y agarró el asa de la taza. Hinata la miraba preocupada por la falta de reacción. Cuando su madre volvió a mirarla, Hinata se sintió realmente asustada, sus ojos estaban muertos.

—Mamá...

—Hinata, no puedo... no me hagas pensar en esto... No puedo soportarlo.

Hinata miró indefensa cómo salía encorvada de la cocina y supo que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para sobrevivir. Esa noche escuchó sollozos sordos a través de la pared y se dio cuenta de que su orgullosa madre odiaría que fuese testigo de su dolor. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que haber alguna salida... alguna solución.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras la débil luz del amanecer entraba a través de las cortinas, Hinata estaba en la cama con los ojos abiertos tras una noche de insomnio. Una noche en que los demonios lo habían invadido todo. Demonios que tenían un rostro hermoso y conocido. Sabía con una certeza fatal lo que tenía que hacer. Cuál era la única opción.

Cuando entró en la cocina un momento después cualquier duda en su cabeza al respecto de su plan había desaparecido. Su madre estaba allí sentada apática. Hinata se sentó a su lado.

—Mamá, mírame —esperó hasta que su madre volvió la cabeza—. Voy un momento a la ciudad... tengo algo que hacer, pero estaré de vuelta al final de la mañana.

No quiso decirle mucho más para no darle esperanzas, pero Hinata se juró que haría cualquier cosa para volver a poner la casa a nombre de su madre. Preparó un desayuno ligero y obligó a su madre a comer.

Fue con el baqueteado Mini hasta la oficina de Kakashi Hatake para averiguar dónde estaba la oficina de Sasuke. Hatake no preguntó nada mientras le facilitaba la dirección.

—No va a ser fácil verlo, todo el mundo en Dublín está mendigando una audiencia...

—Lo sé, pero acamparé en la puerta si es necesario —replicó Hinata con una sonrisa forzada.

Le pilló la hora punta y el viaje hasta la oficina le llevó más de hora y media. Finalmente llegó al centro y aparcó cerca del edificio del distrito financiero donde Sasuke tenía las oficinas de su empresa. Iba vestida con su único traje. Quería tener un aspecto de mujer de negocios. Un traje de chaqueta azul marino y una blusa de seda color crema. Medias transparentes, zapatos de tacón y el pelo recogido en un severo moño.

Aunque era un templado día de primavera, sentía escalofríos. En la recepción la enviaron a la última planta, que Sasuke había ocupado por completo para él solo. Sintió que se le encogía el estómago mientras subía en el ascensor; la idea de verlo cara a cara de nuevo le daba más miedo del que había pensado.

Cualquier ilusión que tuviera de conseguir verlo se desvaneció al llegar al último piso. Una secretaria, como un mastín, guardaba la entrada principal y miró a Hinata de arriba abajo cuando pidió ver a Sasuke.

—¿Tiene cita?

—Bueno... no exactamente, pero cuando sepa quién soy a lo mejor tiene un par de minutos... No lo entretendré mucho.

—Se lo haré saber, pero tiene reuniones todo el día. Puede que tenga que esperar.

—Está bien —esperaría hasta medianoche si era necesario.

Hizo una llamada rápida con el móvil a una amiga de su madre para que se acercara a verla y se asegurara de que estaba bien. Una vez hecho eso, se acomodó para la espera.

Unas ocho horas después, Hinata había recorrido toda la gama de las emociones: irritación, aburrimiento, rabia, despecho, incredulidad y finalmente cansancio. El traje estaba arrugado, se había quitado los zapatos y el pelo estaba revuelto. Todo el día habían estado entrando y saliendo hombres de traje. Había visto cómo entregaban un almuerzo y cómo se llevaban las sobras haciendo sonar su estómago. La primera secretaria se había marchado y había sido reemplazada por otra con un genio similar.

La puerta de Sasuke volvió a abrirse y Hinata se resignó a ver más trajes sin rostro salir y pensó que la resistencia de aquel hombre era increíble. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta al principio que quien salía era Sasuke. Cuando su lento cerebro finalmente se dio cuenta, se puso de pie de un salto. Sasuke caminaba hacia el ascensor sin mirar ni a derecha ni a izquierda, ni siquiera la había visto porque estaba semioculta tras una planta.

—Sasuke... —maldijo su impulso de llamarlo por su nombre— señor Uchiha... ¡espere!

Acababa de apretar el botón del ascensor y se dio la vuelta despacio. Juntó las cejas al verla. Hinata se obligó a detenerse al darse cuenta de que no llevaba zapatos. Levantó la barbilla.

—Señor Uchiha, llevo todo el día esperando para verlo. Sé que está ocupado, pero apreciaría que me dedicara sólo unos minutos de su tiempo.

—Ivy me dijo temprano que estaba aquí, pero sabía que estaba ocupado todo el día.

—Insistí en esperar... Esperaba que tuviera un hueco en algún momento...

—Bueno, como puede ver, no lo he tenido. Y ahora, si me disculpa... Llame mañana y a lo mejor queda algún momento libre.

No podía irse. Hinata se quedó de pie, boquiabierta. Había esperado durante horas sin comer ni beber para verlo. Lo que vio en su rostro le dijo que a él le daba exactamente igual. Sasuke se dio la vuelta. Miró su ancha espalda mientras las puertas del as-censor se abrían silenciosas.

Tenía que detenerlo. Corrió y puso las manos en las puertas para evitar que se cerraran, mirándolo a la cara.

—Por favor, señor Uchiha. Le ruego que escuche lo que tengo que decirle. Son cinco minutos. Llevo esperando desde las diez y media de la mañana. Ya sé que es culpa mía, pero tengo que hablarle.

Él permaneció de pie apoyado en la pared del ascensor mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Muy bien, cinco minutos.

—Gracias —dijo Hinata dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Sasuke salió del ascensor y con un gesto de las manos dio instrucciones a la secretaria para que se marchara. Sin mirar si Hinata lo seguía, entró en su despacho. Ella buscó los zapatos, se los puso y lo siguió rápidamente por si cambiaba de opinión.

Cuando entró él se estaba sirviendo un líquido oscuro y sentándose a su mesa con el vaso en la mano. Hinata permaneció en pie nerviosa. Sólo había una lámpara encendida y las sombras hacían que Sasuke pareciera más oscuro de lo que normalmente era, lo que, recordó ella, se debía a su madre brasileña. Su padre era la quintaesencia del inglés y la mezcla —una parte apasionada y otra sofisticada—había demostrado ser una combinación embriagadora. Como Hinata recordaba demasiado bien.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él con suavidad.

Hinata respiró hondo.

—Es sobre nuestra casa.

—Quiere decir mi casa.

Ella asintió ligeramente sintiendo un ataque de rabia por su arrogancia.

—Esa casa perteneció a mi padre... mi padre biológico —precisó—. Siempre ha sido de mi madre, era lo único que no era de Hamura.

—¿Y...? —preguntó en tono aburrido recordando vagamente a una mujer nerviosa que algunas veces había visto en sus reuniones en casa de los Hyuga.

Hinata se acercó más, hasta una silla que había enfrente de él, y apoyó las manos en el respaldo.

—Hamura le hizo poner la casa a su nombre. Siempre había estado a nombre de ella.

No sé cómo lo hizo, siempre juraba que ella jamás... —Hinata se detuvo. No necesitaba darle los detalles más escabrosos—. Quedándose con la casa a la única persona que hace daño es a mi madre y ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó... Ya ha sufrido bastante...

—¿Como esposa de un multimillonario? —se mofó—. Debes de estar de broma si esperas que me crea algo así. Sólo quieres salvar algo y has inventado una historia lacrimógena...

—¡No! —dijo Hinata con fiereza—. Por favor. Tienes que creerme.

—¿Creerte? —se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa en dirección a ella. Ella permaneció inmóvil—. No hay un ápice de verdad en ti... Dime, ¿a cuántos hombres más has provocado para Hamura Hyuga en los últimos meses... diez? ¿Veinte? ¿O les has entregado a ellos el delicioso cuerpo que me negaste a mí?

La crudeza de sus palabras hizo que entrara en acción. Lo miró con los ojos perlas abiertos de par en par y sin pensar en lo que hacía se acercó más a él y levantó una mano temblorosa, pero antes de que ésta pudiera impactar en su objetivo, Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca. Le horrorizaba la violencia y allí estaba, dispuesta a pegarle.

—Ahora, ahora... Guarda las uñas, gatita. No creo que realmente quieras hacer algo así, ¿verdad?

Hinata sentía su pulso desbocado. Lo miró a los ojos, era lo que más recordaba de él. Un negro penetrante. Cerró los ojos para evitar los recuerdos.

—Puedes terminar la actuación —le soltó la mano como si estuviera infectada y ella dio un paso atrás.

Se frotó la muñeca que él le había agarrado sabiendo que tendría un hematoma por la mañana. Se obligó a mirarlo de nuevo.

—La cuestión es que si te quedas con la casa, matarás a mi madre. Es todo lo que posee y con lo único que cuenta para recordar a mi padre. Nunca recibió nada de Hamura Hyuga excepto... —recordó el ruego de su madre de que no revelara nunca la realidad de su matrimonio.

—¿Excepto qué?

Ese hombre nunca lo entendería. Ignoró su pregunta.

—Ya sé que mis palabras no significan nada para ti, pero por favor, escúchame. Mi madre nunca ha tenido nada que ver con ninguno de sus negocios y desde luego con sus intentos de hundirte... —Sasuke entornó los ojos y Hinata atisbó un punto débil en la coraza—. Puedes preguntar a cualquiera que lo conociera —dijo rápidamente—. Pregunta al señor Hatake, él lo sabe. Esto no es por mí, es por ella. Te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas a poner la casa a su nombre... por ella.

Se limitó a mirarla con esos ojos tan duros, y después dijo con calma:

—Se supone que todo el tiempo tu madre ha sido una idiota sin enterarse mientras tú estabas aliada con tu padrastro cumpliendo con tu rutina de seducir a hombres inocentes... y ahora ¿qué? ¿Tienes un ataque de conciencia y quieres arreglar su situación? No me lo creo.

Hinata no podía desmontar la opinión que tenía de ella.

—Sí, puedes decir las cosas de ese modo. Estoy intentando enmendar mis errores, empezando por mi madre —sintió que las lágrimas la quemaban dentro de los ojos.

La verdad sobre lo que las dos habían sufrido a manos de ese hombre quemaba como un hierro candente y era algo que alguien como Sasuke, especialmente Sasuke, nunca creería.

—Si fuera a hacer lo que me pides, ¿cómo podría saber que tus razones son altruistas, ¿y qué ganaré yo?

—Haré cualquier cosa que quieras... ¡cualquier cosa! Limpiar suelos... —dijo viendo que había una oportunidad, aunque muy débil—. Cualquier cosa. Sólo, por favor, devuélvele la casa a mi madre, no se merece este castigo.

Sasuke se apoyó despreocupado en la mesa, y cruzó los brazos haciendo que se tensara el tejido de la camisa. Hinata no se podía creer que en medio de todo aquello se sintiera tan atraída por él.

Ya había decidido que iba a buscarse una amante, pero ¿para qué hacer tanto esfuerzo sólo para tener a alguien en su cama cuando lo que realmente quería estaba... a su alcance? Si había algo que sabía con certeza mientras ella estaba delante, temblando de modo casi imperceptible, era que la deseaba. Perdidamente. Más de lo que nunca había deseado a otra mujer. Y siempre conseguía lo que quería...

—¿Venderías tu alma al diablo?

—Sí —respondió sencillamente sin dudarlo—, si tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Te venderías a mí? —preguntó con suavidad.

Se tomó unos segundos para decir algo. No estaba segura de haberlo oído bien.

—Lo siento... ¿qué...?

—Me has oído perfectamente.

—Venderme como... como una especie de...

—Amante. Tú... —la miró de arriba abajo deteniéndose en los pechos que subían y bajaban con evidente incomodidad—. Tu cuerpo a cambio de la casa.

Hinata dio un paso atrás palideciendo por lo directo de sus palabras, de su propuesta, pero Sasuke se levantó y dio un paso hacia ella por cada uno que ella daba hacia atrás. Como si hubiera esperado que sólo con apelar a su piedad... Los hombres como él lo cobraban todo.

—No puedo hacer algo así... ¿Cómo... cómo puedes siquiera sugerirlo?

—Porque, como ves, puedo. Créeme. No quiero desearte... pero te deseo. Y tú me lo debes... desde que me sedujiste en esa habitación de hotel hace seis meses y después hiciste el papel de doncella de hielo. Dime, ¿te excité? ¿Era parte del plan? ¿Te sentiste poderosa al sentir que podías llevar a un hombre hasta el límite?

—¡Para! No estaba... no... —negó automáticamente para que dejara de hablar.

Se sentía humillada al recordar cómo había perdido el control, cómo había respondido a él. Fue eso, junto al sentimiento de culpa, lo que hizo que se quedara paralizada. Todo lo demás se le había olvidado. Incluso su madre. Incluso el trato.

—Me engañaste, Hinata. ¿Puedes negar que quedaste conmigo esa noche con la seducción y la traición en la cabeza? —preguntó haciendo que ella volviera a concentrarse en la conversación.

—No... —respondió sin fuerza.

Porque eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. Aunque en contra de su voluntad. Pero si él lo supiera... Nunca podría saber cuánto había deseado ella que fuera de verdad. Él la había aniquilado y había despertado todas las emociones que ella había enterrado en Londres pensando que no volvería a verlo. Intentó llevar las cosas a otro campo desesperadamente.

—Pero si me odias... ¿cómo puedo gustarte?

—No creo que seas tan infantil como para imaginar que el amor o incluso la amistad tengan que existir para practicar el sexo. Te deseo... tú deseas la casa. Es una ecuación muy sencilla.

—¿Pero cómo? Quiero decir, ¿cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta que deje Dublín.

Se echó para atrás de nuevo, la casa, su madre, todo olvidado. Lo único que podía ver era el amenazante trato delante de ella. La desapasionada forma en que él estaba hablando de llegar hasta un lugar muy dentro de ella, y Hinata sabía que él tenía el poder de destrozarla si le permitía hacer algo así. Intentó invocar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Pero eso son dos meses... No puedo... No me acostaré contigo. No podría... —buscó febrilmente algo que hiciera que cambiara de opinión—. No te deseo, no me gustas.

—Mentirosa.

Antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido de protesta, con la velocidad de la luz los brazos de Sasuke la rodearon y la llevaron contra su pecho. Inclinó la cabeza tan deprisa que Hinata ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de girar la suya. Los labios de él cubrieron los suyos. Hinata podía saborear la sangre en la parte interior de la suave piel de la boca. A pesar de la evidente crueldad de su beso, Hinata podía sentir una intensa excitación que explotaba dentro de su vientre; cada célula de su cuerpo deseaba estar más cerca de él.

Entonces, con un sutil y experto cambio de ritmo, los labios de él suavizaron la presión, la mano de detrás de la cabeza se volvió una caricia. Sus dedos se enterraron en el desordenado pelo, Hinata sintió que sus cabellos caían por la espalda. En sus puños, apretados contra el pecho de Sasuke, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, la cálida piel debajo de la camisa, y deseaban abrirse, sentir. Se sacudió con la intención de evitar que sucediera.

Después de la larga espera y no haber comido nada en todo el día, se sentía débil. La potente sexualidad de Sasuke acabó con poco esfuerzo con cualquier resistencia. Hinata cerró los ojos, pronto estaría arrastrada por las sensaciones, incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera la boca de él en la suya. Cuando su lengua intentó entrar, ella abrió la boca con un suspiro y esa sensación hizo que se iniciara un incendio entre sus piernas.

Estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, con esos intensos y sensuales recuerdos que nunca había conseguido apagar... no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Él apartó su boca y Hinata dejó escapar un gemido que la traicionó hasta que sintió los labios de él en el cuello. La mano que tenía en la espalda bajó hasta las nalgas y la apretó contra él para que pudiera notar lo evidente de su deseo.

Ese deseo la llevó hacia atrás en el tiempo y fue tan efectivo como una ducha fría. Recurrió a todas sus fuerzas para soltarse. Si él no hubiera mantenido las manos en sus hombros, habría caído desmayada. Tenía los labios hinchados y húmedos.

La mirada en el rostro de él era de triunfo, había burla en sus ojos ante lo que interpretaba como un débil intento de detenerlo.

—Como he dicho... eres una mentirosa —la agarró de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza—. La miel de la dulce trampa todavía es sorprendentemente dulce —Hinata se alejó y trató de disimular el temblor de sus piernas—. Deberías alegrarte de que aún te desee, si no no tendrías nada con que negociar.

Sus palabras obligaron a Hinata a volver a la razón por la que estaba allí. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Se concentró en ello... cualquier cosa era buena para sacar a su mente de aquella horrible debilidad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que le devolverás la casa a mi madre?

—Si me das lo que quiero —dijo él inclinando la cabeza.

—Yo.

—Sí.

Hinata de pronto pensó en algo y se agarró a ello.

—Pero... ¿no tienes novia?

—¿Qué? —preguntó cortante.

Se ruborizó porque en sus palabras se había notado que había leído lo que de él se hablaba en la prensa... donde era comúnmente conocido que nunca salía con hermosas acompañantes.

—Los periódicos... —dijo con un hilo de voz y las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Novia! —rió a carcajadas—. Qué pintoresco. No creo haber tenido novia desde que tenía seis años y vivía en Río de Janeiro con mi madre. No tengo novias, y no, no hay nadie de momento, nadie por quien debas preocuparte, dado que tienes la moral de una gata callejera.

«Muy obvio», pensó Hinata algo histérica, sin ni siquiera pensar en las insultantes palabras. Y además él tenía razón, ¿cómo podía ser tan infantil? Ese hombre se movía en los círculos donde las mujeres más hermosas y socialmente aceptadas estaban disponibles. Los hombres como él tenían amantes hasta que se aburrían o hasta que necesitaban casarse. Y entonces lo harían con la persona adecuada para esa función. —¿Cómo funciona esto? —preguntó Hinata extrañamente calmada.

—Si quieres que devuelva la casa a tu madre tendrás que estar aquí mañana a las dos de la tarde con tu equipaje.

—¿Esperas que me venga a vivir contigo?

—Sí. Necesito acompañante, compañía... y una amante dispuesta.

Hinata seguía de pie, con el pelo revuelto y la ropa desarreglada. Aún le temblaban las piernas ligeramente.

¿Cómo le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Cómo le había dejado? Para ella, Sasuke había sido tan culpable como su padrastro seis meses antes. Ambos la habían utilizado en su juego de dominación. Y todavía no podía evitar ese irracional deseo que anulaba toda lógica en su cabeza. Eso la debilitaba frente a él. Se odiaba por ello.

—¿Qué más?

—Firmarás un contrato que asegure que no obtienes ningún beneficio del acuerdo. La casa estará sólo a nombre de tu madre, ni siquiera podrás heredarla.

Otra condición será que no podrá venderla... sólo por si lo estás planeando. Se sintió mareada.

—Dios... lo que dicen de ti es cierto. Lo vas a atar todo de manera que no pueda utilizar esto nunca en mi beneficio. No tienes corazón.

Un destello de algo cruzó por el rostro de Sasuke un segundo. Si Hinata hubiera estado menos predispuesta en ese momento casi podría haber dicho que era dolor, pero ese hombre no era capaz de tener un sentimiento semejante. Su rostro de nuevo era como una máscara... habría sido su imaginación.

Sasuke ignoró sus palabras.

—Todo esto sucederá cuando tú me hayas dado lo que quiero.

—Cuando me haya acostado contigo.

—Durante dos meses o tanto como yo te desee.

—¿Qué pasa si es sólo una noche? —preguntó desafiante.

Se acercó más a ella y se detuvo justo a su lado. Su aroma la envolvía. Se quedó helada.

—Oh, eso no ocurrirá, Hinata. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Hinata giró la cabeza un momento para librarse de su mirada de láser. Intentaba pensar deprisa. Su casa valía millones... No tenía esperanzas de llegar a tener esa cantidad de dinero, además tampoco era por el dinero. Esa casa era donde su madre podría pasar sus últimos días. Por fin en paz. Hinata había protegido a su madre desde siempre. Algunas veces con más éxito que otras.

Incluso desde la primera vez que había tratado sin éxito de interponerse entre los puños de Hamura y su madre. Sólo tenía seis años y todavía recordaba el pánico.

Pero Hamura había muerto. Ésa era la última oportunidad que tenía su madre de ser feliz y ella se aseguraría de que llegara a cumplirse, aunque lo que tuviera que hacer no fuera correcto. Tenía que hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a Sasuke decidida a no permitir que se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía por dentro. Levantó la barbilla.

—¿Y si no estoy aquí mañana?

Al mirarla a la cara, Sasuke sintió una extraña sacudida en el interior de su pecho. Por un segundo no estuvo seguro de querer hacer algo así... y no le gustó cómo se sentía. Acalló sus sentimientos. Estaba jugando con él, seguramente intentando averiguar cómo podía salir de allí llevándose lo que quería. Miró el reloj de platino que rodeaba una de sus muñecas y dijo:

—Tendrás una semana y seis días desde este momento para abandonar la casa antes de que me mude yo.

Vio a Sasuke empezar a alejarse como si el apasionado beso que acababa de compartir no hubiera significado nada. No estaba temblando como ella. Era frío y casi... aburrido. Como si hiciera cosas así todos los días. Se dio la vuelta, se abrochó el botón del cuello y se apretó la corbata.

—Depende de ti, Hinata. Ven mañana o despídete de la casa.

Después salió por la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Abby Green, Amante en Dublín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, que nada tiene que ver con Naruto. Sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no eres fan de esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que leí sobre ella.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Al día siguiente a la una y media, Hinata estaba sentada en su coche fuera de la oficina de Sasuke, sintiendo calor y frío y sudores, todo al mismo tiempo. Su cabeza iba de un lado para otro. Al volver a casa la noche anterior, casi se había convencido de que podría persuadir a su madre de que podían empezar de nuevo en cualquier otro sitio, olvidarse de la casa... cualquier cosa para no tener que convertirse en una... pertenencia de Sasuke.

Pero cuando había llegado se había encontrado al médico. Había sentido pánico, se había olvidado de Sasuke. El médico había estado serio. Las cosas no iban bien. Le había dicho que estaba preocupado por la salud de su madre a largo plazo... su salud mental en particular. Que no había visto una depresión tan seria en bastante tiempo. Por desgracia, Hinata sabía qué era exactamente lo que iba mal.

La pérdida de la casa era la gota que había colmado el vaso. Nunca podría negarse a hacer algo por su madre. No cuando ella era en parte responsable de la situación aunque hubiera sido obligada. Sabía que con ese pensamiento no estaba siendo honrada consigo misma, pero la verdad era... que ella era responsable. Hamura la había llevado a ser su cómplice. Y aunque débilmente, se seguía sintiendo culpable.

Había llegado a un punto sin retorno esa mañana cuando le había dicho a su madre que sorprendentemente Sasuke había sido lo bastante piadoso como para no quitarle la casa, pero con la condición de que ella empezara a trabajar para él inmediatamente. Le había explicado que habían acordado que él pondría la casa a su nombre una vez que se hubiera trasladado a la ciudad y empezado a trabajar para él. Su madre se había quedado demasiado sorprendida como para preguntar nada.

Y ahí estaba. A punto de embarcarse en los dos meses más largos y traicioneros de su vida. Pero al final, si también compraba su libertad... podría soportarlo. Y sabía cómo. Sasuke pensaba que era una mercenaria... y eso era lo que iba a ser. No saldría nunca de la muralla que iba a levantar a su alrededor. Nunca vería la parte de ella que era tan vulnerable. La parte que seis meses antes... Por un momento... había pensado que Sasuke podría estar realmente interesado en ella. Apretó los labios. Sí, lo había estado, pero no de la forma que su estúpido corazón había creído o esperado. Miró el reloj. La dos en punto. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta del coche.

Tendió la mano al pomo de la puerta del despacho de Sasuke, donde había sido enviada por la incapaz de sonreír Ivy, y dio un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Sasuke estaba al otro lado, con la camisa desabotonada, mostrando un rizado vello justo debajo del cuello. Las mangas recogidas dejaban ver unos musculosos antebrazos y su pelo tenía el aspecto de habérselo peinado apresuradamente con los dedos.

—Llegas tarde —dijo sin preámbulos.

Hinata hizo un esfuerzo titánico por parecer fría y miró su reloj.

—Dos minutos tarde, señor Uchiha.

—Entiendo que aceptas mi oferta.

—Si tú mantienes tu parte del trato.

—Por supuesto —la recorrió con una mirada caliente y se detuvo en el rostro. Las pecas descendían en dirección al escote—. No vuelvas a llegar tarde.

—Haré todo lo posible.

Se miraron uno a otro cada uno desde su lado de la puerta. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. Hinata sintió cómo se le formaba una gota de sudor en una ceja. Fue a secársela pero él la agarró del brazo y la metió en su despacho. Una vez dentro la soltó y ella se fue a una esquina. Sasuke apoyó una cadera en el borde de la mesa.

Por un momento Hinata se sintió aturdida por la vista que la noche anterior no había podido apreciar. Había en todos los lados de la sala ventanas que proporcionaban una impresionante vista de la bulliciosa ciudad con las montañas al fondo. Le hubiera encantado dedicarse a disfrutar de la vista, pero mantuvo el gesto y lo miró resolutiva.

—Creo que es mejor que me llames Sasuke... no me gustan las formalidades en el dormitorio.

—Todavía no estamos en el dormitorio —afirmó cortante.

Él se incorporó e inmediatamente se volvió peligroso. Hinata intentó no recular.

¿Cómo iba a convencerlo de que era una persona de mundo si daba un salto cada vez que se acercaba? Caminó indolente en dirección a ella y se detuvo a pocos centímetros. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver motas rojas en el negro de sus ojos.

—Oh, lo estaremos... bastante pronto. Ahora, pronuncia mi nombre. Quiero escucharlo.

Se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca para decir su nombre, pero... no pudo.

Por alguna razón, incluso a pesar de que lo había llamado por su nombre el día anterior, no podía concebir pronunciarlo en voz alta. Era como... una especie de palabra cariñosa. Sacudió la cabeza, había confusión en sus ojos y una oleada de rubor invadía sus mejillas. Él se acercó más, colocó una mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de ella y la acarició justo por debajo de la línea del cabello.

—Hinata...

La parálisis la atenazaba.

—No... puedo.

—Hinata. Dilo.

Se sentía como drogada. Él se acercaba más... iba a besarla. Con extrema debilidad ella levantó las manos y las interpuso entre los dos.

—Sasuke —le salió ronco, como lo hubiera dicho una amante.

Al decirlo se dio cuenta de por qué había sido tan difícil. Había cruzado la línea. Ya era suya. ¿Cómo un momento tan inocuo podía parecer tan lleno de significado? Él se detuvo y se enderezó lentamente.

—¿Ves como no ha sido tan difícil?

Llevaba en su despacho menos de cinco minutos y ya la había convertido en una náufraga rabiosa. Tenía que rehacerse. Desempeñar el papel que se había propuesto. Esa era la única forma posible de protegerse. Se apartó de él repentinamente y buscó con su mente algo en lo que pensar que no fuera él. Se agarró a lo primero que se le ocurrió y forzó una sonrisa brillante.

—¡Ropa!

—¿Qué pasa con la ropa? —Sasuke parecía muy atento, con los brazos cruzados.

No podía entender cómo podía haber pasado del rubor por pronunciar su nombre a la ropa. Una cosa sí tenía clara: no podía confiar en ella ni una pizca. Estaba tramando algo y seguro que tenía una vertiente económica.

Hinata se enrolló un mechón de pelo alrededor de un dedo, algo que hacía normalmente de modo inconsciente pero que en esa ocasión intentaba ser un gesto de coquetería.

—Bueno, supongo que querrás que tenga el mejor aspecto posible... y me he dejado toda esa clase de ropa en Londres... así que, a menos que te guste este aspecto informal... —hizo un gesto desdeñoso señalando la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Hinata odiaba todo aquello. Iba en contra de su forma de ser pedir cosas, pero quería que él pensara de ella lo peor.

«Como todas», pensó él. Ninguna diferencia. Pero entonces eso significaba que había esperado que fuera diferente, ¿verdad? Y no la quería si la había mantenido algún otro hombre. Sólo pensarlo hacía que se le cerraran los puños. Era suya. La vestiría para su propio placer... el de nadie más.

—Sólo dime dónde y abriré una cuenta... puedes ir esta tarde. Mañana me voy a Montecarlo un par de días... así que tú puedes venir también. Supongo que tu pasaporte está en orden.

Hinata se quedó pálida, su pizca de confianza acababa de desaparecer y asintió muda. ¿Montecarlo? Realmente ya sí que estaba en otro mundo... Sasuke había vuelto a su mesa y había tomado el teléfono mientras la miraba expectante, impaciente. Hinata trató de recordar su pregunta y mencionó el nombre compuesto de una conocida y lujosa tienda cercana. Un sitio al que ella normalmente no iba.

Una breve conversación y estaba resuelto. Se levantó, se acercó a Hinata y le acarició la cara con los dedos.

—Mantente alejada de los vestidos de fulana barata, si puedes. No quiero pasar otra vez por lo de aquella cena cuando tuve que soportar que todos los hombres que había en la sala te desnudaran con la mirada.

Hinata se ruborizó de humillación al recordar el vestido que su padrastro la había obligado a llevar. Apartó la imagen de su cabeza y apretó la mandíbula bajo la caricia de Sasuke.

—Lo haré lo mejor posible, pero todavía tengo el vestido, así que puede que te sorprenda.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada heladora.

—Hazlo y te desnudaré y te vestiré yo mismo. No juegues conmigo, perderías.

No sabía que lo que estaba haciendo ella era provocarlo. Ya no tenía el vestido, había acabado en la basura esa misma noche. Lo hubiera quemado si hubiera podido. Finalmente la soltó. Fue con las piernas flojas hasta la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir la llamó por su nombre. Ella se dio la vuelta, reacia.

—No necesito el coche hasta tarde, mi chófer puede llevarte de compras y luego dejarte en mi apartamento. ¿Dónde está tu equipaje?

—Está... en mi coche. Tengo que llevarlo, así que iré en mi coche a tu apartamento.

Él se encogió de hombros y le dio la dirección, Hinata se la aprendió de memoria. Sabía dónde era: un lujoso edificio cerca, en el centro. Después se marchó.

Al final de la tarde, Hinata entró en la única zona de aparcamiento que había en el edificio de apartamentos. El maletero de su diminuto coche iba lleno de bolsas.

A pesar de que había tenido el malvado deseo de comprar ropa de diseño y de precio desorbitado... al final no había podido. Se había limitado a adquirir lo que pensaba que necesitaría y requerirían las diferentes ocasiones. Sabía bastante del mundo de Sasuke porque Hamura la había obligado a asistir a varios actos sociales en Londres.

El conserje ya había sido informado de que llegaría y le dio una llave antes de decirle que él le subiría las bolsas. Mientras subía en el ascensor, Hinata era incapaz de controlar sus pensamientos. La catastrófica reaparición de Sasuke en su vida había sido un amargo catalizador que había reavivado sus peores recuerdos.

Había crecido viendo a Hamura Hyuga hacer lo peor con todo el mundo que tenía alrededor: negocios sucios, chanchullos, arruinando la vida de la gente. Había llegado a odiar ese mundo y todo lo que él representaba. En cierto modo ésa era una de las razones por las que había elegido estudiar arte, aparte de porque tenía un don, heredado de su padre, que hacía retorcerse de rabia a Hamura.

Siempre había evitado a su padrastro y a sus amigotes como a una plaga... hasta esas dos semanas de hacía seis meses. Había sido sólo por su madre, de otro modo nunca hubiera hecho de anfitriona ayudando a Hyuga durante dos semanas de intensas reuniones en su propia casa. Sasuke Uchiha había sido el invitado de honor, invitado con la excusa de compartir información con alguna de las mentes más preclaras del mundo financiero. En realidad Hamura había planeado todo aquello para tener a Uchiha cerca, lo bastante cerca como para hundirlo.

Hinata había ido derecha a la boca del lobo cuando había conocido a Sasuke y había terminado enamorándose perdidamente. A diferencia de los socios habituales de Hamura, Sasuke le había llamado la atención inmediatamente. Física e intelectualmente. Incluso, pensaba, moralmente. Pero se había equivocado. Había resultado ser igual que Hamura, la misma bestia pero con diferente ropaje. Aunque eso no había acabado con la intensa atracción que sentía por él.

Desafortunadamente, Hamura se había dado cuenta del volcán que había entrado en erupción entre ambos y, con una astucia diabólica, había manipulado las cosas para asegurarse de que estuvieran juntos en cuanto había una oportunidad, todo pensado para culminar en aquella noche.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió de pronto poniendo fin a sus intensos recuerdos.

Tenía que pensar en el futuro, se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, sobrevivir a las siguientes ocho semanas y después poner toda la tierra posible de por medio entre Sasuke y ella. Entró al apartamento con precaución, recorriendo las habitaciones con cuidado, como si mordieran. Nada que no fuera lo mejor, por supuesto, para el más venerable visitante de la ciudad.

Hinata había leído de todo sobre ese edificio cuyos apartamentos los había diseñado un arquitecto mundialmente famoso. Se levantaba en una colina enfrente de la antigua catedral y había provocado controversia porque desentonaba con el entorno. A ella le encantaba. Lo viejo y lo nuevo unidos en un mismo paisaje.

Dejó una habitación para el final. Aguantó la respiración y abrió la puerta. Lo mismo que su despacho, la habitación de Sasuke tenía en todas las paredes ventanas del suelo al techo que proporcionaban una visión impresionante de toda la ciudad.

No había ningún efecto personal a la vista; unas pocas cosas colocadas de modo ordenado en un vestidor y objetos de aseo en el cuarto de baño, pero parecía que no hacía mucho tiempo que vivía allí.

El tiempo justo para buscarse una amante... pensó.

Trató de evitar mirar al foco de atención, pero no pudo. Una enorme cama dominaba la habitación. Cubierta con lujosas sábanas oscuras, parecía crujiente y tentadora aunque daba miedo, mucho miedo. De pronto se formó una imagen de Sasuke y ella entrelazados, con las sábanas apartadas y el cuerpo de él cubriendo el de ella...

¿Cómo sería? Piel contra piel... Sasuke encima de ella presionando con su excitado cuerpo... El ruido de una puerta le hizo dar un salto. Se dio la vuelta. Era el conserje. El alivio que sintió casi la hizo tambalearse.

—Ésta es la última de las bolsas.

—Muchísimas gracias, no debería... —acompañó al hombre hasta la salida y cuando cerró se apoyó en la puerta, sacudió la cabeza, exploró la casa con más detalle y colgó su ropa en el armario.

A las nueve de la noche los nervios de Hinata habían llegado a un punto de tensión que ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía. Cada vez que sonaba algo, contenía la respiración, y sólo se relajaba una vez comprobaba que no era nada. Había llamado a su madre para ver cómo estaba y había sido todo lo imprecisa que había podido sobre su situación. Una amiga de su madre iba a verla a diario y la llamaría si algo iba mal. Sonó el teléfono y lo atendió con precaución.

—Hinata... —sintió un latido entre las piernas sólo con escuchar su voz. Las cerró con fuerza.

—Sasuke, tenía la esperanza de que no estuvieras en el hospital —le pareció escuchar una risita al otro lado.

—Quería haber llamado antes, pero estaba esperando una llamada de Los Ángeles y con la diferencia de hora... No llegaré antes de medianoche, será mejor que te acuestes.

Recordó lo tarde que había salido de la oficina el día anterior y extrañamente no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada. Estaba desconcertada porque hubiera tenido la cortesía de llamar.

—Comeré algo, entonces —dijo eso y se quedó en silencio. Lo último que quería era parecer preocupada o que lo había estado esperando.

—No me digas que habías preparado una cena romántica.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo dulcemente cruzando los dedos para que creyera la mentira—, sólo he aprendido a hervir agua —en realidad había preparado un guiso sencillo, pero no se lo iba a decir.

—Supongo que estás instalada.

—Sí.

—Bien. Trataré de no despertarte cuando llegue... aunque a lo mejor podrías esperar levantada...

Hinata fingió un bostezo.

—Me encantaría, pero no creo que aguante despierta. Buenas noches.

Estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono cuando oyó su nombre. No lo colgó. La voz de él era grave y letal:

—Si no estás en mi cama cuando llegue, Hinata, lo estarás por la mañana.

Colgó el teléfono. Hinata pensó en lo inútil que había sido su intento de ocupar una de las habitaciones de invitados. Sabía que haría exactamente lo que había dicho. La llevaría en brazos hasta su cama.

Sabiendo que no tenía elección, sacó un cómodo camisón y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Fue al vestidor donde había colocado toda la ropa nueva. Había guardado la ropa interior y los saltos de cama en un cajón. No había querido comprarlos, pero la dependienta que la había atendido se había mostrado tan entusiasmada, que no había tendido corazón para negarle la comisión. Lo mismo había pasado con un par de vestidos que había elegido la chica. Vestidos en los que Hinata nunca habría pensado... pero, se había dicho, eran vestidos adecuados para la amante de Sasuke, así que se los había llevado también.

Y, si era sincera, una parte de ella había pensado: «Al diablo con todo, puede pagar diez veces más». Rechazaba totalmente pensar que en realidad los había comprado porque quería gustarle... Tenía que recordar que estaba representando un papel. Lo que él esperaba era una amante, vestida de modo adecuado, en su cama. Esa idea hizo que se estremeciera mientras se preparaba.

Más tarde, mientras estaba tumbada en el mismísimo borde de la enorme cama, Hinata reflexionaba sobre la conversación telefónica y lo... fácil que había resultado, demasiado fácil, incluso con un puntito de calidez. Y eso era peligroso.

Porque le recordaba los embriagadores días cuando lo había conocido en Londres, cuando había visto su otro lado. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza en la mano. Si decidía ser encantador, estaba perdida. La tensión de los días anteriores y la anterior noche de insomnio acabaron por hacer que se durmiera profundamente.

Sasuke se despertó temprano. Era consciente del calor de otro cuerpo a su lado. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Hinata acurrucada a su lado. El vibrante pelo azulado extendido como un abanico. Había apreciado su borrosa figura en el otro extremo de la cama la noche anterior, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para investigar más.

En ese momento, sin embargo, podía estudiarla a placer. Parecía más joven, inocente... vulnerable. Su gesto se endureció al apartar esos pensamientos y seguir con el examen visual. Las sábanas bajadas dejaban ver un salto de cama color crema, el delicado encaje disimulaba escasamente los montes de sus pechos, que subían y bajaban cuando respiraba. Sasuke sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía. Se movió y Hinata también, como si estuvieran unidos por un hilo invisible. Se quedó quieto.

En reposo sus labios parecían como enfurruñados. Deseó besarla con suavidad. Quería despertarla y verla con ojos de sueño, que sonriera y se entregara a él. Pero no lo hizo. Porque sabía que si la despertaba con un beso primero lo miraría con sorpresa y después con censura... y, no sabía por qué, no era eso lo que quería. Cuando le hiciera el amor quería que tuviera los ojos abiertos, conscientes de cada momento y llenos de pasión...

En un segundo se había movido y acercado más a él. Le apoyó la mano en el pecho haciendo que un cálido sentimiento lo invadiera. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula para no caer en la tentación y con mucho cuidado se fue a dar una ducha. Una fría. En la cama, Hinata se estiró pero no se despertó.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Abby Green, Amante en Dublín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, que nada tiene que ver con Naruto. Sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no eres fan de esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que leí sobre ella.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Cuando Hinata se despertó, le llevó un minuto saber dónde estaba. Se sentía completamente despejada, como si hubiera disfrutado del sueño más reparador de su vida. Se estiró debajo de las sábanas, sonrió y después se quedó quieta. La sensación de la suave tela en la piel le resultó extraña. Recordó exactamente dónde estaba.

Se sentó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lado contrario de la cama de donde se había acostado por la noche y que había la huella de otra cabeza muy cerca de la suya, lo que demostraba que Sasuke había dormido con ella aunque en ese momento ya no estuviera. Por dónde estaba, podría haberse subido encima de él... o a lo mejor la había empujado. No, se habría despertado. ¿Cómo podía haber dormido tan profundamente con él en la cama a su lado? La mayor parte de las veces tenía un sueño ligero y la primera noche que dormía en esa cama, compartiéndola con la persona más perturbadora que había conocido nunca, dormía como un bebé por primera vez en años.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un limpio, afeitado e impecablemente vestido Sasuke. Hinata se subió la sábana hasta la barbilla increíblemente aliviada de verlo completamente vestido.

—Buenos días —dijo él dejando una taza de café en la mesilla.

Lo miró recelosa.

—¿Sabías que eres como una serpiente cuando duermes? Estabas encima de mí cuando me he despertado. Has debido de creer que una cama gigante sería lo bastante grande para...

Después de lo que ella misma había estado pensando, aquello era demasiado. No iba a permitirle que la provocara y omitió una réplica a la defensiva, pero tenía que decir algo.

—Bueno, a lo mejor esto ha sido un error después de todo, si duermo ocupando toda tu cama sin haberme desprendido de la ropa...

Sasuke se sentó en la cama al lado de ella y Hinata casi se quedó sin respiración.

Dos poderosos brazos se colocaron a ambos lados de ella. La sábana cayó y dejó ver la parte superior de su cuerpo, apenas oculta por el encaje y el satén. Los ojos de él recorrieron desde la cara hacia abajo hasta detenerse en los pechos. Bajo su mirada, Hinata pudo sentir cómo sus pezones se endurecían y se volvían pequeñas puntas que levantaban la tela de modo evidente como rogando que los acariciaran. Como sin importancia, Sasuke levantó una de las manos y pasó los nudillos por uno de los sensibles picos, haciendo que ella gimiera ahogada antes de que la agarrara de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Error...? No lo creo, mi amor.

Hinata se estremecía mientras sentía cómo la parte inferior de su cuerpo ardía de necesidad. Sasuke acababa de demostrar con poco más de una mirada que, si hubiera querido, podría haberla poseído la noche anterior. Lo sabía y ella también. De pronto, se puso de pie y con una expresión incomprensible dijo:

—Volveré a buscarte a las once para irnos a Montecarlo, así que estate preparada.

Y se fue. Hinata cerró los ojos. Sería capaz de hacerlo, pensó. Tenía que hacerlo, pero qué difícil iba a ser.

A la hora señalada, Hinata esperaba con una bolsa preparada para marcharse.

Había llamado a su madre para decirle que, como asistente de Sasuke, tenía que ir con él a un corto viaje. Al haber guardado toda su ropa antigua y haberse puesto la nueva, se sentía un poco más como la actriz que estaba intentando ser. Una sencilla falda de lino, camisola de seda y chaqueta a juego. El pelo recogido. Sonó el teléfono. Era Sasuke para decirle que estaba abajo en el coche.

Ya fuera, Hinata se quedó un momento de pie en las escaleras. Sasuke la miraba desde el asiento trasero del coche. Al verla llegar, fresca y brillante y dulcemente sexy, sintió ganas de saltar para tocarla y comprobar si era real.

Hinata dejó la bolsa y se metió en el coche para volver a salir un segundo después.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo lacónico Sasuke desde el interior del coche.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que mi coche está cerrado —fue corriendo hasta su coche, que estaba al lado, y revisó las puertas.

Cuando volvió, Sasuke estaba de pie al lado del coche.

—¿Esa cosa es tu coche?

—Sí —replicó a la defensiva.

—Es un peligro para la salud.

Hinata hizo un esfuerzo para reprimir su primer impulso. Se había comprado ese coche con sus primeros ahorros ganados ocupándose del jardín. Había aprendido a conducir con él y lo cuidaba con mimo.

Supuso que Sasuke esperaba que condujera algo más ostentoso, así que eligió las palabras con cuidado para parecer despreocupada.

—Oh... sólo lo tomo prestado cuando estoy en casa. Lo suele utilizar el jardinero.

Se metió en el coche y esperó que el tema se olvidara. El chófer se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hinata y presentarse como Azuma. Le sorprendió su acento inglés.

—Un gran coche, ¿verdad? Mi primer coche también fue un Mini. Sé lo unido que se puede uno sentir a él —dijo, y le hizo un guiño, el primer gesto de auténtica calidez humana en dos días.

Hinata le respondió con una sonrisa y después miró en dirección a Sasuke, al otro lado del coche. La estaba mirando con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Ella volvió la cara rápidamente y miró por la ventanilla. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo se ponía a mirar unos papeles. Sin sus ojos sobre ella, Hinata respiró despacio y pensó por primera vez en el lugar al que se dirigían.

Un sitio cálido... y lleno de glamour... y exótico... y extranjero. Donde sucedería lo inevitable. En unas horas, volverían a Dublín convertidos en amantes. ¿Sería capaz de hacer el amor con él dejando sus sentimientos aparte? Tendría que serlo.

Hinata levantó el rostro hacia el sol. Qué felicidad... si no reparaba en el hecho de que estaba allí más o menos bajo coacción, de lo que sólo ella era culpable, y en que tenía el estómago hecho un nudo constantemente desde que Sasuke había vuelto a aparecer en su vida sólo tres días antes.

Abrió los ojos y se los protegió del sol. Estaba sentada en la terraza de la habitación del hotel, un balcón que daba a una idílica placita. Se levantó y se apoyó en la pared. El sol brillaba en la distancia. ¿Cuántas mujeres más habrían tenido ese trato? Llevadas de un lado a otro, a hoteles lujosos, lugares fantásticos... exclusivamente para el placer de él. La idea dolía como un cuchillo en el corazón. Se separó enfadada de la pared.

Dio un pequeño grito cuando vio a Sasuke en la ventana francesa que separaba la habitación de la terraza. Tenía los ojos sombríos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí...? ¿Qué ha pasado con tu reunión? —se sentía absurdamente expuesta, como si él pudiera saber lo que había estado pensando.

Sasuke se acercó.

—Tienes que tener cuidado... te achicharrarás al sol —Sasuke se dio cuenta de que tenía más pecas en la cara y los hombros, lo que la hacía parecer ridículamente joven.

Hinata se puso rígida al sentir los dedos de Sasuke en los hombros.

—No te preocupes —dijo sin respiración disimulando la tensión de su cuerpo—, experiencias previas me han hecho no salir al exterior sin un factor treinta. Abandoné la idea de broncearme hace años.

—Aun así... deberías tener cuidado.

—Si no tienes cuidado tú, voy a pensar que te preocupa mi bienestar —bromeó ella.

—Qué va. Me has salido muy cara. Y no quiero que esta noche me digas que tienes que reponerte de una insolación.

A Hinata se le secó la boca. A pesar de su tono insultante no podía apartar de la mente las imágenes que le sugería la expresión «esta noche». Pensó en algo que decir, pero él se adelantó:

—Mi primera reunión ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. No he comido todavía, ¿y tú? —Hinata negó con la cabeza—. Tengo mesa en un pequeño restaurante que hay justo a la vuelta de la esquina, vamos a comer algo ligero. Tengo otra reunión en una hora.

—De acuerdo... —Hinata agarró su bolso y lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

Un pequeño paseo desde el hotel y llegaron a una callecita adoquinada. Sasuke señaló un restaurante lleno de plantas y cestas de flores. Dentro se estaba fresco. El camarero los llevó hasta una mesa apartada, al lado de una ventana abierta.

Era romántico hasta decir basta. Embriagador teniendo a Sasuke al otro lado de la pequeña mesa, sin-tiendo sus piernas rozar las de ella.

Miraron el menú y cuando volvió el camarero, le pidieron la comida. Sasuke pidió agua con gas. Cuando el camarero dejó la botella y se fue, Sasuke alzó su copa.

—A falta de vino... ¿podemos brindar por una tregua, Hinata?

Hinata sintió un temblor en el vientre. No podía esquivar sus ojos, el negro la hipnotizaba. Levantó su copa también. Sasuke hacía eso sólo para ponerse las cosas más fáciles. Nadie querría una amante reacia.

—Por la tregua...

Sasuke sonrió, ella bebió un sorbo y sintió que el temblor de su vientre se multiplicaba por mil. Cuando le sonreía de ese modo... no podía pensar bien. Peligro.

«Se está comportando de ese modo encantador sólo para conseguir de ti lo que quiere...», le decía una vocecita en su interior. Hinata la ignoró. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—No olvidemos por qué estamos aquí...

—Infórmame, Hinata, por favor —dijo con brillo en los ojos.

—La casa, por supuesto.

—Ah, sí, la casa. Estaba intentando, veo que sin esperanza, darnos la oportunidad de olvidarnos de la fea realidad. No hace falta que me recuerdes que te estás vendiendo por una casa que vale millones. Y que yo soy el idiota que piensa que lo vales —las últimas palabras las dijo con rabia y ella pudo apreciar un temblor en la sien. Era evidente que se arrepentía de haberlas pronunciado.

Hinata se ruborizó. Bueno, se lo había buscado. Bebió un poco de agua. Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante.

—Pero Hinata, no hay ninguna razón por la que no podamos llegar a un común acuerdo.

Tenía que ser cuidadosa, estaba dejando que las emociones la hicieran vulnerable.

—Sí, tienes razón. Brindemos por esa tregua otra vez —levantó su copa.

Con ojos calculadores, Sasuke le dio con la suya. Ella sonrió ocultando el dolor. Con un aplomo que no sabía que tenía, Hinata se las arregló para mantener una conversación ligera. Sasuke pareció olvidarse de su pequeño arrebato mientras conversaban sobre asuntos sin trascendencia, pero ella seguía dándole vueltas y pensando en todo lo que tenían en común. Una vez le había encantado hablar con él. Sin saber cómo la conversación fue pasando a temas más personales.

—¿Vas mucho a Río? —ya se habían llevado los platos y Hinata tenía la taza del café en la mano.

A pesar de que no habían bebido vino, sentía una especie de suavidad en los huesos que la relajaba. Y se sorprendió de lo poco que le costaba relajarse. Sasuke miró al infinito un momento y algo brilló en su cara.

—No mucho. A pesar de que mi madre sigue allí, pero está muy ocupada con su nuevo marido...

—Ya lo has mencionado antes, ¿verdad? ¿Es...?

—De mi misma edad —dijo con una carcajada—. Sí. Y tiene montones de dinero para mantenerla al ritmo de vida que ella está acostumbrada.

Hinata trataba desesperadamente de mantener las cosas en un tono ligero.

—Bueno, tienes que admitir que es un cambio completo. Habitualmente es al revés, un viejo con una mujer no mayor que su hija.

Hubo un segundo de tensión y después Sasuke sonrió.

—Tienes razón. A ti seguramente ella te gustaría. Es muy directa, no tiene pelos en la lengua.

De pronto le dio vergüenza la posibilidad de conocer a su madre, pero sabía que él no lo había dicho en ese sentido. En todo caso, sería un insulto encubierto más.

—¿Está... está tu padre todavía en Inglaterra?

Asintió en silencio mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

—Sí. Vive en Brighton, así que me acerco a verlo siempre que puedo —había tensión en su voz cuando hablaba de su padre.

Hinata supuso que habría tenido una relación difícil con su madre y recordó que le había contado que sus padres habían luchado por quedarse con él cuando tenía tres o cuatro años. Había dado tumbos entre Brasil y el Reino Unido durante años.

—Pero tú vives en Londres, ¿no? O vivías... —no fue capaz de decir las palabras «hace seis meses».

Él asintió.

—Tengo un apartamento allí y otro en Río, Nueva York, París... pero nunca estoy en un sitio el tiempo suficiente como para llamarlo mi casa. Un sitio al que volver...

—No me lo puedo imaginar. Todo el tiempo que vivimos en Londres, Irlanda siguió siendo nuestro hogar. Un sitio al que volver...

«Un refugio contra el terror», pensó. Dublín siempre le había resultado demasiado aburrido a Hamura, nunca se quedaba mucho y ella nunca había sido más feliz que durante sus años de colegio, cuando había permitido a su madre quedarse... lo que había sucedido porque él se iba de vacaciones con alguna de sus muchas amantes.

—¿Es allí donde vives ahora?

Volvió a la realidad para asentir.

—Me gustaría. Llevamos en casa seis meses...

—¿Seis meses? —dijo cortante. Hinata se ruborizó de culpabilidad y se preguntó si habría bajado demasiado la guardia. Eligió sus palabras con mucho cuidado:

—Mi madre quería volver a casa, así que me fui con ella para ayudarla a instalarse.

—Así que dejaste Londres hace seis meses... —dijo entornando los ojos. Hinata asintió.

Sasuke la estudió. Había algo ahí dentro, estaba seguro, pero no podía saber qué. Hamura debía de haberla mandado lejos por miedo a que Sasuke fuera tras ella. Protección. Pensarlo le hizo volver a sentir esa rabia de nuevo. Por su traición, por su propia debilidad. Hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse, acababan de firmar una tregua.

—¿Estás muy unida a tu madre?

Hinata se sintió aliviada al ver que se apartaba el foco de Londres. Asintió enfáticamente. Sasuke se quedó sin respiración: Hinata estaba radiante. El sol le había dado un cálido brillo a su pálida piel. El escote dejaba atisbar el valle que formaban sus pechos. Un mechón de pelo azulado había caído por encima de su hombro y se apoyaba al lado de un pecho. Se estaba volviendo loco: sentía celos, ¡del pelo! Se movió en la silla. «Esta noche», se juró, sintiendo el latido del deseo en su sangre...

Un momento después, volviendo al hotel, Sasuke tomó despreocupadamente la mano de Hinata con la suya. Se volvió a mirarla. Ella también lo miró. El sol detrás de él la deslumbraba.

Iba a besarla y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. La atracción mutua era innegable, siempre lo había sido. La atrajo hacia él rodeándola con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano le sujetaba la cabeza. Sus bocas se rozaron. Ardiendo de deseo, Hinata finalmente se rindió y, por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar, le devolvió el beso porque, a pesar de todo, ella también lo deseaba. No podía evitarlo. Lo necesitaba tanto como respirar. Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Al notar su tácita aceptación, Sasuke estrechó el abrazo. Su lengua entró en su boca y exploró su dulzura. Hinata deslizó las manos por sus brazos hacia arriba sintiendo los músculos bajo la piel. Cuando finalmente Sasuke levantó la cabeza, le dio otro rápido beso como si se resistiera a separarse de ella. Hinata se sentía mareada. Lo único que la mantenía en pie era el brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Se odiaba por ello, ya la tenía exactamente donde quería. Y no podía hacer otra cosa que... obedecer.

—No tendré mucho tiempo después, así que haré que me lleven el esmoquin y nos reuniremos en el bar del hotel antes de la recepción —la soltó y la empujó con suavidad en dirección al hotel.

Antes de sentirse completamente humillada, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar sin mirar atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Abby Green, Amante en Dublín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, que nada tiene que ver con Naruto. Sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no eres fan de esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que leí sobre ella.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Descartó el coche y decidió volver andando a la reunión. La mente de Sasuke funcionaba a toda velocidad. Ese beso... y Hinata llenaban tanto sus sentidos que el trabajo había quedado a un lado. Aceleró el paso como si así pudiera poner algo de distancia con sus incómodos pensamientos. Había tenido otras amantes, montones... ¿qué problema había esa vez? Hinata era una más. Entonces, recordó que, andando por una calle de Londres unas semanas antes, al ver a una pelirroja bajita de espaldas, el pulso se le había disparado hasta que había descubierto que ni siquiera se parecía a Hinata, pero la fuerza del deseo que había sentido lo había alterado más de lo que quería reconocer.

¿Habría sido eso lo que lo había espoleado a verla de nuevo? ¿A vengarse porque odiaba la atracción que ejercía sobre él?

Se regañaba interiormente por dar rienda suelta a tales ideas. Aplicando la pura lógica, se decía que la deseaba y que ella le había ofrecido en bandeja la llave para convertirla en su amante, eso era todo. Era una más en la lista aunque hubiera sido ella la que se había acercado a él. Obligada o no, no tenía que olvidar que ella había sido utilizada como cebo para hundirlo. No podía permitirse olvidar eso. Nunca confiaría en ella. Pero en ese momento, después de sólo unas horas en compañía de Hinata, una mujer que no pretendía gustarle, estaba deseando que pasara la tarde de una vez.

¿Por qué perdía el control de ese modo? Era puro y simple deseo. Aunque fuera el deseo más poderoso que había experimentado jamás, pero no había otra cosa. De momento...

Odiaba pensar lo fácilmente que podría acabar bailando al son que ella tocara...

Mientras esperaba el ascensor, los pensamientos de Hinata atravesaron la pared de espejos. Se sentía algo irreconocible. Siempre se había negado a hacer caso de las recomendaciones de Hamura para que se «arreglara», normalmente no hacía mucho caso de eso.

«Y ahora... ¿de pronto sientes la urgencia?», le decía en el oído una vocecita sarcástica. De todos modos se alegraba de haber hecho el esfuerzo, se decía desafiante, apretando de nuevo el botón con fuerza, mientras sentía mariposas en el estómago al oír la campana que anunciaba que el ascensor había llegado.

Sasuke disfrutaba de un whisky mientras la esperaba en el bar. Estaba impresionante y era el centro de las miradas de todas las mujeres. Él lo sabía, pero la única mirada que le importaba en ese momento era la de unos ojos perlas.

Se había reforzado para volverla a ver. Todas las defensas levantadas. Ella le había hecho perder la concentración durante toda la tarde. Había estado a punto de aceptar una fusión que le hubiera costado millones. Eso nunca le había sucedido antes. Y, después de la llamada que había hecho a su asistente en Dublín, sabía que ella quería mucho más que recuperar la casa para su supuestamente inocente madre. Ella lo quería todo.

Un repentino sonido de conversaciones sordas hizo que levantara la vista. El pelo de la nuca se le erizó cuando miró a través de su vaso y vio a Hinata de pie en la puerta. Sintió que el pecho se le quedaba sin aire. Estaba... impresionante.

Pudo ver cómo buscaba con los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no podía verlo bien desde donde estaba ella. Llevaba un vestido color aceituna oscuro con solapas que se encontraban formando una «V» por encima de una línea debajo de los pechos, haciendo que la palidez y voluptuosidad de lo que se apreciaba sugiriera lo que no se veía. El pelo lo llevaba recogido a un lado y caía por encima del otro hombro en una ola de mar. Destacaba por encima de cualquier otra mujer de las que había allí como una brillante perla en medio del oscuro coral.

Apretó el vaso con fuerza cuando ella se ruborizó al verlo. Fue hacia él y casi sintió ganas de huir. Como si estuviera a punto de chocar con algo que definitivamente era un peligro.

Y entonces ella se detuvo delante de él. Lo miró con los ojos con forma de almendra acentuados por el rímel y un fresco aroma. Sintió cómo todas sus defensas se derrumbaban. Se puso de pie.

—Si estás lista, nos vamos.

Hinata lo miró en busca de alguna clave para saber qué estaba pensando. Ni siquiera había dicho si pen-saba que iba bien. La tomó de la mano, posesivo, y la llevó hacia la entrada del hotel donde un elegante coche se detuvo.

Sasuke la ayudó a entrar en la parte trasera. Lo miraba subrepticiamente y se daba cuenta de que con el esmoquin era incluso más guapo, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, lo que permitía apreciar la fuerza de su frente y la línea de la nariz.

Pero no parecía contento. Después de dudar un momento, Hinata no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Va... va todo bien? —él se limitó a mirarla—. Es que pareces un poco preocupado... ¿es por el trabajo?

—¿Qué es esto? —se mofó—, ¿la alegre, preocupada y considerada Hinata tratando de hacerme sentir falsamente seguro?

—¿De qué hablas?

Sasuke sabía que se estaba comportando de un modo irracional y de que estaba reaccionando a algo de lo que ella ni siquiera era consciente, pero no podía parar. Quería empujarla y ponerla a una distancia que lo hiciera sentirse seguro.

—Debías de saber que estaba a punto de poner a Hyuga de rodillas. No confío en ti. Sé que estás intentando algo más que salvar la casa.

Hinata se acobardó al ver el gesto de su rostro y el temor llenó su pecho porque no tenía ni idea de algo así y tuvo miedo de echarse a llorar de frustración. Estaba horrorizada de verdad. ¿De dónde salía todo aquello? Como si le leyera el pensamiento, él respondió. Se inclinó sobre ella, le tomó la mano y se la llevó al pecho. Su aroma la envolvía y Hinata cerró los ojos en un inútil intento de librarse de la sensual amenaza.

—Piensas que eres lista, ¿verdad? Gastas esa cantidad de dinero en ropa... después te aseguras de que vea el coche viejo, como si tú normalmente no condujeras algo mucho más caro.

Lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. «¿Habrá perdido la cabeza?», pensó.

—Todo bien pensado, sin duda, para hacerme creer que a lo mejor te había juzgado demasiado duramente...

—Es una locura... —sus palabras la habían herido en lo más hondo. Era evidente que la había investigado. Pensó en el dinero que se había gastado a su costa y en lo difícil que le había resultado hacerlo con la cabeza alta. ¿A qué demonios estaba acostumbrado? Sacudió la cabeza—. A lo mejor soy distinta de tus otras...

—¿Distinta? No creo, Hinata. Siempre era evidente lo que querían. Eran sinceras. Tú engañas.

Sus palabras le estaban haciendo mucho daño.

—Y puede que tú seas demasiado cínico.

—Puedes decirlo así —dijo sonriendo sin soltarle la mano—. Mi madre me enseñó que todas las mujeres aprecian el botín que suponer ser el juguete de un hombre rico y todavía no he encontrado ninguna que me haya demostrado lo contrario... A lo mejor ha sido tu madre la que se ha quedado con la herencia de Hamura, pensando que entre las dos podríais manipularme volviéndote a usar como señuelo. ¿Por eso no pudo reunirse conmigo el otro día en la casa...? Estabas preparando el terreno para la lástima cuando conseguiste que Hatake me dijera que estaba muy debilitada por todo...

Al escuchar lo que decía de su madre, Hinata cerró los puños y se quedó pálida.

—No vuelvas a hablar de mi madre de ese modo. Esto es algo entre tú y yo. Es todo lo que necesitas saber. Mantenla fuera de esto.

Sasuke se creyó su apasionada respuesta. Parecía sinceramente enfadada. Siguió agarrándola, tratando de interpretar la expresión que había en su rostro, pero rápidamente desapareció y su gesto volvió a ser inescrutable.

Hinata no podía desdecirse de las palabras y sabía que había hablado de más.

Pero no podía soportar que rebajara a su madre. Sabía que no podía decir nada, hacer que él la escuchara. No podía defenderse de ninguna manera... sería exponerse al ridículo y traicionar a su madre.

Así que fingió una sonrisa y se sacudió el pelo con la esperanza de que no hubiera reparado en sus palabras. Tenía que tener más cuidado.

—Y sobre la ropa, he comprado sólo lo que necesito por ahora... y te equivocas con lo del botín... después de todo soy tu juguete los próximos dos meses, ¿no? A menos, por supuesto, que dejes que me vaya. Si soy tan desagradable para ti...

De pronto, Sasuke silenció sus palabras con la boca. Y, por mucho que la dignidad le exigía a Hinata apartarse de él y gritar reclamando su inocencia, se descubrió a sí misma acurrucándose en el pecho de Sasuke, sintiendo cómo sus suaves curvas se apoyaban en los músculos duros como rocas. Se sentía embriagada, y de pronto el coche se detuvo. No lo hubiera notado si Sasuke no se hubiera incorporado. Los ojos le brillaban fieros en la penumbra mientras esperaban a que les abrieran la puerta.

—No lo olvides, eso es todo lo que eres, Hinata. Mi juguete.

En el salón hacía un calor sofocante a pesar de que estaban todas las ventanas abiertas. A Hinata le ardían las mejillas y le dolían los pies debido a los tacones. Se movía apoyándose primero en un pie y luego en otro. Sasuke, a su lado, la miró cortante.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —dijo sin mirarlo. Apenas habían hablado desde que habían llegado.

Él parecía no haberlo notado. Durante lo que a ella le habían parecido horas había soportado toda clase de conversaciones sobre temas superficiales y había sido relegada a un segundo plano mientras Sasuke entretenía a una interminable sucesión de aduladores. También había tenido que soportar toda clase de miradas no muy amigables por parte de las mujeres que había en el salón. En un momento concreto había habido una oleada de gente y Hinata se había encontrado separada de Sasuke y rodeada de tres o cuatro mujeres. Iban todas vestidas de alta costura. La habían mirado de arriba abajo como si fuera un espécimen expuesto en una urna.

No podía creer lo groseras que habían sido y trató de no parecer tan intimidada como estaba. Una de ella dijo:

—Vous êtes ici avec monsieur Uchiha?

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Hinata evocó el francés del colegio, tratando de ser amable, preguntándose quiénes serían y qué querrían saber.

—Oui...

—Ah, bon. Mais juste pour ce soir, n'est ce pas?

Hinata trató de averiguar lo que decía la mujer... ¿Estaba sugiriendo que estaba allí con Sasuke sólo esa noche, como una especie de... prostituta? Un rubor mortificante invadió su rostro. Se estaban riendo de ella con sus caras excesivamente maquilladas, sus pelos llenos de laca y sus empalagosos perfumes que la estaban mareando.

—Lo siento... discúlpenme —trató de encontrar la salida, pero no pudo. Se estaba empezando a desesperar cada vez más.

Sasuke giró la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba a su lado dos minutos antes. Se había puesto a conversar con un inversor francés y no había conseguido librarse de él. Se sentía algo culpable por no haber estado más pendiente de Hinata, pero todavía tenía la desagradable sensación de ser un imbécil al desearla... Tenía que tener cuidado cerca de ella.

Entonces la vio. Estaba rodeada por las «venerables» de Montecarlo, las conocía bien. Apretó los labios. Habían intentado emparejarlo varias veces con algunas de sus demasiado jóvenes, engreídas y petulantes hijas. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Hinata parecía aterrorizada. Sin pararse a pensarlo, fue hasta ella a grandes zancadas, pasó entre las mujeres y la tomó del brazo.

Ella lo miró con alivio y algo más, que hizo que se le encogiera el pecho. Pero después se le pasó, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Sonrió a las mujeres para excusarse y se llevó a Hinata.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—No gracias a ti. Esas mujeres son... increíbles —sacudió la cabeza—. Deberías haberme advertido que hacía falta traer chaleco antibalas.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía sus dudas de que aquellas mujeres hubieran hundido a Hinata, simplemente la habían pillado con la guardia baja. Podía imaginar perfectamente lo que le habrían dicho y se preguntó qué habría hecho para manejarlas.

Decidió no averiguarlo. Pensaba en cuánto tiempo más tendría que ser amable antes de poder salir de allí y llevarse a Hinata con él. A la cama.

—Ah, Uchiha, está aquí...

«No mucho más», pensó. Tiró de Hinata hasta ponerla a su lado, dibujó una sonrisa mientras otro colega lo volvía a matar de aburrimiento.

Hinata dedicó una mirada reacia al objeto de fascinación de todo el mundo, sintiendo todavía la ira dentro de ella. Tenía que admitir que era el más guapo. Le sacaba una cabeza a todo el mundo y tenía un físico... de nuevo sintió dentro de ella los nervios de la anticipación. Finalmente, después de lo que le habían parecido las peores horas, se inclinó sobre ella, le acercó la boca a la oreja provocando una ola de conmoción y le dijo:

—Vámonos de aquí.

Ella asintió en silencio. Había llegado la hora, ni un retraso más, esa noche él reclamaría el pago... poseería su cuerpo y, se temía, también su alma. Y no podría decir nada.

De pronto se sintió absolutamente vulnerable y sola. Mientras lo seguía a través del gentío, parándose cada dos segundos para despedirse, pensaba un poco histérica en lo que diría si tuviera oportunidad: cómo seis meses antes, el día de su cita, Hamura, su querido padrastro, la había informado de sus planes de hundir a Sasuke. Y cómo si ella no cooperaba con sus planes y mantenía a Sasuke ocupado, golpearía a su madre de una forma tan sistemática que, en palabras de Hamura, «acabaría en el hospital».

Le contaría cómo se había devanado el cerebro buscando una escapatoria... pero sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera; aunque hubiera llamado a la policía, se lo hubiera hecho pagar a su madre de alguna manera. Lo había hecho durante años.

Una vez, cuando era joven e ingenua, Hinata había acudido a la policía. Hamura no la había castigado... No, había sido su madre quien había sufrido, a pesar de que, para proteger a Hamura, había dicho que había sido un atracador quien le había pegado. Una conducta típica de las víctimas del maltrato. Hamura era muy astuto, casi nunca se notaban las señales.

Podría decirle que, antes del bombazo de Hamura, estaba ridículamente excitada por salir con él, y se había comprado un vestido nuevo. Pero entonces había sido cuando Hamura la había obligado a ir a aquella tienda, había comprado esa especie de vestido y le había explicado cuál era su papel en el macabro juego.

Podría contarle lo culpable que se había sentido y que por eso no se había acostado con él. Había estado a punto de contarle todo, confiarse a alguien a ver si por una vez su madre estaba protegida.

Hinata ya no estaba en Montecarlo, estaba de vuelta en aquella habitación de hotel. Los recuerdos eran tan vívidos que se sentía mareada y era incapaz de librarse de ellos. Estaba en aquella cama, envuelta en las sábanas, temblando, medio desnuda mientras delante de ella Sasuke se ponía la ropa.

—Hinata, eres idiota. ¿Te crees que no sé exactamente lo que habías planeado? —había dicho con una carcajada mientras se ponía la camisa. Hinata se había quedado helada, incapaz de decir nada para defenderse—. Escuché a tu padrastro.

Sus palabras exactas fueron: «Mi hijastra hará cualquier cosa y le gusta Uchiha. Está con nosotros». Así que ya ves, Hinata. Sabía desde hace días que estabais preparando este plan... ¿Y el vestido? He visto algunos más clásicos en mujeres que hacen sus negocios en la calle.

—Pero... yo no sabía... yo... —había dicho ella con la voz seca, casi en un chirrido.

—Ahórratelo, Hinata. Lo sabes bien. Incluso tengo las pruebas.

Se sacó de uno de los bolsillos un sobre y le lanzó el contenido. Fotos, montones de ellas: de Hamura y ella en Oxford Street, entrando en la tienda, saliendo con la bolsa. Entrando en el coche. Vistos así parecían los mayores cómplices del mundo...

Levantó la vista y lo miró con ojos heridos.

—Pero... ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo?

Ya estaba casi vestido y no la miraba.

—Te he seguido hoy sólo para comprobarlo por mí mismo.

—Pero... tú has sabido... tú sabías todo, desde...

—Sí, Hinata. Lo he sabido desde casi el día que nos conocimos. Así que todas esas miradas tentadoras e inocentes no han servido para nada.

—Pero ¿cómo podías, quiero decir, por qué... lo has hecho? —no sabía por qué seguía hablando.

Él se acercó a la cama y Hinata tuvo que levantar la vista. La cara de Sasuke era de hielo.

—Porque te deseaba. Me gustabas. Y sabía que podría tenerte. Estabas ofreciéndote en bandeja... —se acercó más apoyando las manos a los dos lados de ella—. Los dos sabemos que todavía podría tenerte, ahora... —la recorrió con la vista—pero no me voy ni a molestar porque, créeme, no quiero volver a verte jamás —y salió de la habitación sin mirarla.

Hinata se había quedado sentada en la habitación un largo rato.

En Montecarlo, salían de la sala y Hinata ni siquiera era consciente. Estaba encerrada en sus terribles recuerdos. Sasuke miró la mano de ella dentro de la suya, estaba helada. Después miró su rostro. Estaba tan pálida que se quedó impresionado. Cuando la llamó, no respondió. Algo iba muy mal. La tomó en brazos y la sacó del edificio. En el coche la mantuvo junto a él. Sabía que fuera lo que fuera lo que le pasaba, no lo estaba fingiendo. Nadie podía fingir aquello.

De vuelta al hotel, volvió a llevarla en brazos, todo el camino, del coche a la habitación. Una vez dentro, la sentó y sirvió brandy en una copa. Hizo que se lo bebiera. Pudo apreciar en ella el efecto del alcohol: se le encendieron los ojos y tosió. Y entonces empezó a temblar de forma incontrolable. La abrazó hasta que el temblor pasó. Cuando hubo pasado, la soltó. Ella lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

—¿Qué... qué ha pasado?

Apreció preocupación en los ojos de él y se preguntó por qué sería con la esperanza de que estuviera realmente preocupado por ella. Sasuke le quitó el pelo de la cara con un gesto tierno que la confundió aún más.

—Creo que te has desmayado... sin desmayarte. Lo he visto alguna vez. Es como un estado de conmoción.

Hinata podía recordar salir del salón pero nada más. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé por qué... Lo siento...

—No te preocupes —dijo bruscamente—. ¿Por qué no te preparas para irte a la cama? Deberías dormir.

Asintió en silencio y se fue al cuarto de baño. Se sentía agotada, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Sasuke salió al balcón y se quedó de pie apoyado en la misma pared que lo había hecho Hinata. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía sentir ella semejante pena por ese hombre tan odioso? Tenía que ser por eso. Habían sido familia, al fin y al cabo. Su cínica mente se puso en marcha. A lo mejor era la conmoción retrasada por haber descubierto que los millones de Hamura no iban a ser suyos. Esa idea hizo que algo se le enfriara en el pecho. Se volvió hacia la habitación a mirar. Hinata estaba en la cama, hecha un ovillo, dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Abby Green, Amante en Dublín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, que nada tiene que ver con Naruto. Sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no eres fan de esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que leí sobre ella.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Hinata sintió que le palpitaba la cabeza. Estaba sola en la cama. Una nota en la almohada, al lado de su cabeza, atrajo su atención.

**Me voy a una reunión, pero volveré a buscarte para comer en la terraza a las doce y media.**

**Sasuke**

Miró el reloj. Eran las diez. Se dejó caer en la almohada y algunos fragmentos de la noche anterior le volvieron a la cabeza. Poco a poco empezó a recordar lo que había provocado en ella una reacción tan extraña. Recordó la gente, el calor de la sala y cómo después sus pensamientos habían empezado a dar vueltas a los acontecimientos de meses antes.

Tenía que admitir que podía haber sido una especie de conmoción retrasada.

Había estado soportando la carga tanto tiempo... ni siquiera su madre sabía lo que había sucedido en Londres, hasta qué extremo había estado implicada Hinata.

Tampoco sabía los planes de huida que Hinata había hecho para las dos en caso de que Hamura fuera a por ellas. Lo aliviada que se había quedado cuando había conseguido convencer a su madre de volver a casa. Porque estaba segura de que Hamura pronto descubriría que Sasuke lo sabía todo y que estaba preparado para repeler la absorción. Y sabía que le echaría la culpa a ella... le preocupaba que le pegara... pero era evidente que lo que había sucedido entonces era que Sasuke había lanzado sus propias represalias y eso había mantenido ocupado a Hamura. De un modo retorcido, se daba cuenta en ese momento de que había sido él quien las había salvado de Hamura.

La causa tenía que haber sido ver de nuevo a Sasuke, las intensas emociones...

Salió a la terraza al sol de la mañana. Nunca se había visto a sí misma como una reina del drama. Recordó lo amable que había sido Sasuke, cómo la había llevado en brazos. Una ola de calor invadió sus miembros, todavía podía recordar la sensación de seguridad. El deseo de que pudiera ser algo real... Tenía mucho miedo de caer en el mismo peligroso sueño de antes. El sueño de que Sasuke la amaba. Decidió apartar aquellos pensamientos y meterse en la ducha. Él no lo amaba... no. Ni siquiera le gustaba.

Si se lo repetía como un mantra, a lo mejor acababa por creérselo.

A las doce y media Hinata se sentía de vuelta a la normalidad. Habían traído una mesa con comida que hacía la boca agua: pescado, ensalada, pan tostado y una botella de champán metida en hielo. Oyó la puerta de la habitación y se puso de pie en la terraza para esperar a Sasuke. Cuando apareció, el corazón se comportó como siempre lo hacía cuando él estaba delante.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él con frialdad.

—Bien. Mucho mejor. Sobre lo de anoche, lo siento mucho. No me había sucedido antes...

—Está bien —dijo levantando una mano.

—De acuerdo —Hinata lo dejó, era evidente que no quería hablar del tema.

A lo mejor estaba enfadado porque no se habían acostado. A lo mejor pensaba que era parte de un elaborado plan para evitarlo. Se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo—. No pensarás que yo... Bueno, que lo hice a propósito... —se detuvo, la cara carmesí...

—No, claro que no —y era cierto. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido y en ese momento le sorprendió darse cuenta.

—Bien.

—Vamos a comer.

—De acuerdo.

Se sentaron a la mesa con el único sonido de fondo de algunos coches en la plaza, alguien que llamaba a alguien. Era increíblemente íntimo.

Sasuke se ocupó de abrir el champán y echarle un poco a Hinata antes de servirse él. Ella dio las gracias con un murmullo y trató de parecer fría, como si aquello fuera algo normal para ella.

—¿Qué tenemos en el programa para más tarde? ¿Otra cena?

—Sí, me temo que sí, pero no tienes que venir si crees que no estás preparada.

Su consideración le afectó, a pesar del muro de hielo que estaba intentando levantar alrededor de su corazón. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien. Normalmente no soy de las que se desmayan. De hecho no me había ocurrido nunca —se sentía culpable, pero tenía que parecer despreocupada, como si él no tuviera su mundo en las manos. Le dedicó una sonrisa extraña—. Espero no tener que enfrentarme a más mujeres, escuchar a todo el mundo hablar de la familia real como si fueran íntimos y tratar de descifrar vuestra jerga financiera...

Un repentino golpe de empatía casi dejó a Sasuke sin respiración.

—Lo siento. Ya sé lo aburridos que pueden ser. Y sobre lo de las mujeres... ya has visto lo peor anoche. No me ven a mí, ven signos de dólar, un anillo y un posible marido para sus hijas.

Estaba desconcertada por sus excusas. Por una vez no la metía a ella dentro de esa categoría. Pero se equivocaba con las señoras: veían en él mucho más que eso. Era el más atractivo por su juventud, su virilidad y su cartera. No pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿No quieres casarte algún día?

Aguantó la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Con lo que he visto? —dijo con una voz increíblemente áspera—. Si me caso, será simplemente un acuerdo de negocios... y por los hijos.

No pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera entera al escuchar esas palabras.

En cierto sentido, por la breve experiencia que tenía en aquellos círculos, no podía reprochárselo. También había una cierta melancolía en sus palabras que hizo que Hinata deseara preguntar más, saber más de él, saber más de su vida, sus padres... pero no fue capaz.

En un esfuerzo por evitar hablar de temas personales empezó a charlar de cualquier cosa. Sasuke se recostó en la silla para estudiarla. Estaba vestida informalmente, con una blusa sin mangas y unos pantalones de lino. Algo le fastidiaba sobre eso, pero antes de que pudiera averiguar qué, estaba distraído. El rostro de Hinata estaba animado mientras contaba una historia, pero lo que realmente le cautivaba eran sus movimientos, el modo en que abría los ojos para enfatizar las cosas. Habían compartido la cama dos noches y todavía no había pasado nada. Era la primera vez en su vida y sabía que no podría soportar esperar mucho más. Se había levantado varias veces la noche anterior e incluso se había dado una ducha fría.

—... y así fue, de verdad —Hinata se detuvo, se había dado cuenta de que no la había estado escuchando. ¿Era tan aburrida?

Sasuke se incorporó.

—Lo siento, estaba en la luna.

—Está bien —forzó una sonrisa.

De pronto se sintió mal. La había ofendido al no escucharla. Y estaba perplejo por su reacción. ¿Lo estaría engatusando? ¿Haciéndole pagar su falta de atención? Sacudió la cabeza. La forma que tenía de hacerse la inocente estaba tan arraigada que ya le salía sola.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo ella con una mirada de preocupación.

—Nada —dijo brusco. Se puso de pie y al hacerlo la silla chirrió provocando en Hinata una mueca de disgusto—. Deberías tomártelo con calma esta tarde.

Ella también podía ser fría.

—Estoy bien, Sasuke, de verdad. No volverá a suceder. Voy a hacer algo de turismo —se encogió de hombros—. Puede que no vuelva jamás aquí...

Sasuke entornó los ojos. Realmente no había dicho eso con ninguna segunda intención, ¿verdad? Se le secó la boca.

—Estoy seguro de que podrás convencer a alguien de que te traiga...

Hinata se contuvo de contestar por las obvias implicaciones de que se refería a otro amante... si a él se lo podía llamar así. En momentos como ése, cuando era cínico y odioso, era muy fácil olvidar las ideas sin sentido sobre estar enamorada.

—Seguro que tienes razón —dijo sonriendo alegremente.

—Te veré esta tarde. Saldremos a las siete.

Asintió y lo miró mientras él se alejaba. Se dejó caer en la silla en cuanto se hubo ido al ser de pronto consciente de cuánta tensión había soportado.

Hinata estaba decidida a que Sasuke no afectara a su equilibrio. Estaba haciendo un recorrido turístico en autobús. Pero, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía evitar la fantasía que envolvía su cerebro como una tenue niebla. Que si se hubieran conocido en circunstancias diferentes, a lo mejor él podría haber sentido algo por ella, algo más que el poderoso deseo que era evidente que sentía.

Se subió las gafas de sol y sonrió. Ése era el problema. Las posibilidades de ser otra cosa distinta de su amante eran casi nulas. La prueba la tenía en la noche anterior, cuando él había dicho que ellas siempre sabían dónde estaban. Pero si ése fuera el caso, no sería suficiente. Para ella no.

Vio algo en la calle y se bajó en la siguiente parada. Sin saber por qué acabó entrando a un esteticista. No era porque quisiera hacer el esfuerzo. No iba a concederle eso a su fantasía. Era sólo orgullo de mujer.

Esa noche, otra brillante ceremonia. Era como una fotocopia de la noche anterior. La misma gente, las mismas conversaciones. Y aun así... lo que pasaba entre ellos era diferente. Hinata estaba al lado de Sasuke con un posesivo brazo alrededor de la cintura. La incluía en las conversaciones dejando muy claro que estaba con él. Su mujer. Podía recordar cómo la había mirado antes cuando había salido del vestidor en la habitación. Todavía se estremecía al recordarlo.

El esteticista la había depilado, pulido. Se regañaba diciéndose que eso sólo acabaría produciendo más sufrimiento. Lo sabía, pero no podía evitar el diabólico y pícaro deseo que le había hecho elegir el vestido que llevaba. Era uno de los que había elegido la dependienta, algo que Hinata nunca se hubiera atrevido a llevar.

Pero que suponía sería adecuado.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en la cima de la cabeza y el vestido negro era engañosamente sencillo. Un escote alto hasta el cuello no revelaba mucho, pero entonces, detrás, desaparecía, mostrando toda la espalda. Siempre había sido demasiado consciente de sus pecas, pero en ese momento, al lado de Sasuke, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura, se sentía... cerca de considerarse hermosa por primera vez en su vida.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, la gente se había ido dispersando y Sasuke la llevó a la terraza. El aire templado los envolvía con su aromática brisa y Hinata respiró hondo. Había un rincón apartado de la vista y Sasuke la tomó de la mano.

—¿Qué... qué hacemos aquí?

Bajo el tejado de flores y hojas, se volvió a mirarla y dijo:

—Algo que he estado deseando hacer toda la noche —acercó la boca a la oreja provocando en ella un delicioso estremecimiento—. Tu espalda me está volviendo loco.

La apretó contra él y Hinata gimió al sentir la dureza de su excitación contra el vientre. Sintió que se humedecía de anticipación. Estaba sin aire, esperando que la besara, la abrazara. Sin embargo su boca seguía en el cuello, rozándolo apenas con los labios. Hinata le pasó las manos por el cuello, intensificando aún más el abrazo. Sin pensar, sólo sintiendo.

Entonces, las manos de él recorrieron la espalda desnuda y un temblor la recorrió entera. Y en ese momento sus bocas se encontraron y supo que estaba perdida. Dibujó el contorno de sus labios antes de que la lengua entrara y compusiera con la de ella una embriagadora danza.

Las manos de él recorrieron la cintura, la espalda, toda la suave piel. Una mano empezó a bajar y bajar hasta que acabó encima de la tela del vestido que cubría las nalgas. Ella se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos, respirando entrecortadamente. Mientras la miraba, sus manos pasaron por debajo del tejido hasta encontrar la curva de las nalgas envuelta por las medias de seda. Las manos de ella se clavaron en sus hombros.

Los ojos le brillaban en medio de la enrojecida cara mientras él se inclinaba y volvía a besarla con pasión y fuerza y las manos sobrepasaban la seda y acariciaban, exploraban las voluptuosas curvas. Una mano siguió más abajo con dedos que buscaban, más abajo, todo el camino hasta...

Hinata gimió en los labios de él cuando los dedos encontraron la húmeda prueba de su deseo y siguieron de acá para allá buscando las parte más sensible.

Cuando debería haberse separado de él, se agarró más fuerte sintiendo la más exquisita de las torturas. No podía hacer nada, no podía moverse. Sasuke era implacable, despiadado. Y entonces llegó allí... a esa parte... Un espasmo la recorrió en respuesta y aún seguía atrapada. Incapaz de escapar a un placer que casi era demasiado. Demasiado intenso.

Mientras la besaba con fiereza en el cuello y ella dejaba caer la cabeza, una mano la apretaba contra él y la otra estaba llevándola rápidamente a una espiral de endiabladas y abrumadoras sensaciones de una clase que nunca había experimentado. Podía sentir el sutil ritmo de su duro cuerpo. Había separado las piernas para dejarle acceso y los movimientos de ambos se hacían cada vez más urgentes. Hinata no sabía qué buscaba, era algo que se encontraba justo fuera del alcance y entonces... de pronto algo tomó el control de ella de un modo tan devastador... que dejó de respirar un minuto.

Unos segundos después, como si se la hubieran llevado a otro sitio, lentamente volvió y sintió su cuerpo entero palpitar por las secuelas de lo que había parecido un terremoto de sus sentidos. Mientras la realidad se iba colando en su confusa mente y Sasuke aflojaba lentamente su abrazo, supo con sorprendente claridad que había tenido su primer orgasmo. Miró a Sasuke sabiendo que debía de tener una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, pero ni siquiera intentó disimularla. Había perdido la virginidad con un novio de la universidad, pero éste nunca había conseguido hacerle sentir algo más que un moderado malestar. Eso... eso, sin embargo estaba a otro nivel. Oyó el sonido de voces, un tintineo de risas procedentes de la sala de baile a sólo unos metros.

Se había soltado de sus brazos. Con poco más que la fuerza de un beso le había permitido el acceso total sin casi protestar. Sin pensarlo, sólo había reaccionado. Tenía que alejarse.

—Perdona... tengo que ir al cuarto de baño.

Sasuke la dejó ir y ella se marchó con la esperanza de no parecer tan hecha polvo como le había dejado lo que acababa de suceder. La miró irse y se sentó en el asiento que había detrás de él. Su propio ritmo cardíaco estaba empezando a normalizarse y el dolor de su insatisfacción era realmente agudo.

Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. Sólo había planeado besarla. No había pensado en la súbita necesidad de vapulearla hasta dejarla sin sentido. ¿Qué le pasaba? La última vez que había acariciado a una mujer de forma tan exhaustiva en un lugar público había sido de adolescente. Y había sido a una chica, no a una mujer. Se maldijo a sí mismo; no debería sorprenderse si ella tenía la marca de un mordisco en el cuello, pero había sido tan receptiva... Ese toque de fingida inocencia hacía que perdiera el control rápidamente cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. ¡Con sólo apoyar las manos en su espalda! Podía sentir todavía el temblor que la había sacudido, la presión de sus pechos, que habían prendido fuego a su vientre... su bajo vientre. Y todo eso le había embriagado hasta hacerle perder la razón. Había sido igual que aquella noche de Londres que recordaba tan bien... y ella se había detenido justo cuando... justo cuando él todavía era capaz de parar. ¿Estaba volviendo a hacerle lo mismo? Dejándole atisbar el paraíso sólo para ponerlo de rodillas...

No podía volver a hacerlo. De ninguna manera. Él no se detendría. Sabía que la respuesta de ella no era fingida y Hinata no sería capaz de parar esa vez. Se puso de pie con energía, pero permaneció todavía un momento oculto en las sombras antes de ir a buscar a Hinata. Era hora de reclamar su premio.

De vuelta en la habitación del hotel, Hinata escuchó el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba tras Sasuke. Estaba nerviosa, al límite. No estaba preparada. Necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que había pasado, tenía que ser capaz de controlar sus emociones cuando se entregara a él. Todavía estaba aturdida, conmocionada por la intensidad con que había respondido a sus caricias en la terraza. Él la había visto en cuanto había vuelto a aparecer en el salón. Se había quedado quieta, intentando no salir corriendo en dirección contraria a la que él se acercaba. Sin decir ni una palabra, se había detenido delante de ella, la había tomado de la mano y llevado fuera. Ni una palabra. A nadie. Y ya estaban en el hotel. La enorme cama justo ahí, delante de ella.

Hinata se volvió en dirección a él sin saber todavía qué iba a decir, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Sasuke fue al cuarto de baño mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

—Voy a darme una ducha...

—Muy bien —el pánico atenazaba su voz—. Yo haré lo mismo después.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y levantando una ceja dijo:

—A menos que quieras compartir...

—No —cortó tajante—. Esperaré.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Hinata salió al balcón y lo recorrió de arriba abajo con los brazos cruzados. No podía pensar con coherencia. Todo iba demasiado deprisa. Todavía estaba hecha pedazos después de aquel ataque de manoseo. ¿Cómo iba a poder soportarlo cuando Sasuke... la poseyera por completo? Su vientre se derretía en un líquido ardiente sólo de pensarlo. Se sentó en una silla. No era el tipo de mujer mundana a la que él estaba acostumbrado. Era simplemente la sencilla Hinata Hyuga. La niña pelirroja y con pecas que se hacía daño con facilidad y todavía tenía señales de cuando se caía de los árboles de pequeña. Y otras cicatrices que él nunca debería conocer. Necesitaba tiempo, espacio, para retrasar lo inevitable sólo un poco más.

Se abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño. Hinata se puso de pie de un salto. ¿Ya había terminado? Sasuke salió con una toalla de tamaño ridículo alrededor de la cintura. El pelo mojado se le pegaba a la frente. Hinata no podía apartar la vista del ancho y musculoso pecho. Sus ojos saltaron por encima de la toalla y siguieron a las fuertes y bien torneadas piernas. Tragó. Sasuke le hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta:

—El baño es todo para ti... No tardes mucho, Hinata.

Una vez dentro, se apoyó en la puerta. El vaho la envolvía... el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma todavía presente en el aire. Todo aquello volvió a sembrar el deseo en su cuerpo. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía firmar su rendición esa noche.

Al día siguiente, a lo mejor... pero no en ese momento, no después de la explosiva experiencia.

Se quitó los zapatos y fue hasta el espejo a mirar su reflejo. Dos brillantes manchas de color realzaban sus mejillas; tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos y brillantes. Se metió en la bañera en un intento desesperado de conseguir algo más de tiempo para pensar.

Finalmente, después de esperar tanto como pudo, Hinata abrió la puerta con cuidado. Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Salió despacio.

¿Estaría dormido? Sasuke abrió de pronto los ojos. No había habido suerte. Se apoyó en un brazo y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que ella no se había cambiado de ropa. Después un brillo de agradecimiento se dibujó en su rostro.

—Bien. Estaba fantaseando con la idea de quitártelo. Ven aquí.

Sasuke había pensado que ella se lo había dejado puesto a propósito...

¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de que estaba aterrorizada? Hinata dio un paso adelante y se detuvo. Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño. Parecía demasiado serio.

—Hinata... —dijo en tono de aviso.

—Sasuke, espera —levantó una mano como para infundirse valor—. No voy a acostarme contigo hasta que hayas firmado el contrato.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y Hinata corrió al cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo. Pensaba que el corazón le iba a estallar. Vio cómo se movía el pomo de la puerta y se alejó de ella.

—Hinata... Abre o tiraré la puerta abajo.

La desesperación debilitaba la voz de Hinata.

—Dijiste que firmarías un contrato garantizando que la casa volvería a ser de mi madre. Quiero que lo firmes antes de que... pase algo entre nosotros.

—Ya ha pasado, corazón.

Se ruborizó al otro lado de la puerta. Bueno, al menos ya no estaba tratando de tirarla abajo, aunque tenía el tono de quererla estrangular.

—Hinata, sal de ahí...

—De ninguna manera —pudo oír un resoplido—. No, a menos que me prometas que no me tocarás.

Hubo un silencio muy largo. Tan largo que Hinata tuvo miedo de que se hubiera ido sin decir nada y se fuera a pasar toda la noche encerrada en el cuarto de baño. Entonces oyó un «bien» muy bajito.

Quitó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Se sintió aliviada cuando vio a Sasuke en el otro extremo de la habitación con los pantalones puestos y los brazos cruzados. Sintió un escalofrío pero decidió salir.

—¿Quieres explicarme de qué va todo esto?

—Quiero firmar ese contrato. Una vez que esté segura de que vas a mantener tu palabra, entonces podrás... tener... hacerme tuya —pronunciar esas palabras hizo que un torbellino caliente le recorriera el cuerpo.

Sasuke se acercó un poco. Ella reculó ligeramente.

—Si no recuerdo mal, no aseguré nada semejante. El acuerdo era que tú te mudarías a vivir conmigo, te convertirías en mi amante y entonces... yo pondría la casa a nombre de tu madre.

Maldición, tenía razón. Hinata bajó los hombros. Por un momento, Sasuke sintió algo como... preocupación. Parecía increíblemente indefensa.

Lo único que evitaba que hiciera lo que quería, acercase, zarandearla y después besarla, era que le asustaba la intensidad con que deseaba hacerlo. Y tenía que controlarse, a pesar de que lo ocurrido en la terraza todavía lo tenía atenazado.

Recordó algo y la miró convencido de que tendría una marca ligeramente encarnada en el cuello. Decidió no dejar que ella viera lo cerca que lo ponía de perder el control. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los magnates más ricos del mundo, había mordido apasionadamente en el cuello a una mujer. Así que permaneció de pie. Necesitaba algo de tiempo, espacio para asegurarse de que no perdería el control la siguiente ocasión.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—Mira. Me tienes. No voy a negarte lo que quieres...

—Tú también me quieres a mí, Hinata...

«Más que a nada en el mundo», pensó ella. Los ojos de Hinata llamearon un segundo diciéndole que estaba de acuerdo, aunque lo que dijo fue:

—Mi dignidad ya la he arrojado a la alcantarilla. Todo lo que te pido es que cuando volvamos firmemos el contrato y entonces... entonces...

«No habrás más excusas para evitar lo inevitable...».

—De acuerdo.

Hinata pensó que no lo había oído bien.

—¿De acuerdo?

—Sí. Bien —pasó a su lado sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y empezó a vestirse.

—¿Qué... qué haces?

—Bueno, Hinata, como no quieres que compartamos la cama todavía... Voy a salir. Será mejor que estés dormida cuando vuelva.

Y se fue. Había conseguido lo que quería, entonces ¿por qué no estaba contenta?

¿Por qué quería correr tras él y decirle: «¡para!, lo siento, por favor vuelve y llévame a la cama»? ¿Qué había hecho? Era incapaz de pensar con claridad cuando él estaba cerca, pero en cuanto se iba sí podía. Lo había llevado demasiado lejos y se había marchado, había vuelto a la recepción. Era el único sitio. O a lo mejor habría ido a cualquier bar lleno de humo en busca de un alma gemela.

Se sentó en una silla. Sasuke podría elegir a cualquiera de las bellezas que habían estado intentando atraer su atención las dos últimas noches. Se había marchado para elegir a una. Le estaba haciendo saber que no podía retenerlo, pero incluso sabiéndolo, ardía por él, deseaba dolorosamente que culminara la experiencia que había comenzado antes. Se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama con la esperanza de que el sueño acabara con aquella tortura.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se despertó y se sintió a salvo, segura, arropada y cálida. Se movió y se quedó helada al darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Estaba completamente envuelta por el abrazo de Sasuke. Sus cuerpos se rozaban desde la cabeza a los pies. El pecho de él en su espalda, las largas piernas envolviendo sin esfuerzo las suyas. Y estaba completamente desnudo.

Hinata tragó con dificultad. Trató de moverse pero los brazos eran como bandas de acero y cuando hizo un movimiento un poco mayor, se tensaron.

—¿Vas a algún sitio? —dijo en su oído una voz ronca por el sueño —se quedó completamente quieta—. Demasiado tarde para eso. Sé que estás despierta.

Y también lo estaba su cuerpo, traicionándola con una ansiosa respuesta a su proximidad.

La mano de Sasuke, que estaba en sus pechos, empezó a descender perezosamente por el vientre deslizándose sobre el satén del salto de cama, y después volvió. La respiración de Hinata se aceleró mientras la mano se entretenía en las redondas montañas y el encaje la rozaba de modo insoportable. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y gimió cuando agarró uno de sus pezones entre el pulgar y el índice con suavidad, apretando un poco más al tiempo que una sacudida de excitación se abría paso por su vientre hasta el espacio que había entre sus piernas.

Y entonces, mientras la mano de Sasuke se entretenía estimulando una de sus zonas erógenas, Hinata se dio cuenta de cuánto se le había subido el salto de cama. Sasuke estaba deslizando un musculoso muslo entre sus piernas, abriéndolas, venciendo su resistencia, y entonces pudo comprobar la descarada dureza de su erección allí, rozándola, sólo a un suspiro de estar dentro, donde ella deseaba que la llenara. Acercó las nalgas a él.

—Sasuke... ¿Qué... qué es eso? —su respiración la estaba volviendo loca. —Quería... quería...

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Esto?

Se movió un poco hacia arriba y ella pudo sentir un empujón en su zona más húmeda. Contrajo los músculos y se estremeció con la anticipación. Aquello iba demasiado deprisa, pero todo lo que podía hacer era darse la vuelta y ofrecérsele por completo.

—Sí... oh, sí —se mordió los labios en un intento de no rogar más.

Y entonces, en un instante rápido y brutal, Sasuke se puso en pie y salió de la cama. Ahí estaba, de pie y con una toalla en la cintura que escasamente conseguía disimular el tamaño de su erección. En su rostro se apreciaba el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para detenerse.

—¿Qué problema hay? —preguntó ella sin respiración.

—Ninguno, Hinata, que la firma de un contrato no resuelva.

Se inclinó y apoyó las manos en la cama por encima de ella. La miró a la ruborizada cara, las dilatadas pupilas, el cuerpo todavía excitado.

—Cuando lleguemos juntos al orgasmo, Hinata, será así. Podré verte la cara mientras te entregas a mí.

Hinata hundió la cara en la almohada, más humillada incluso que la noche de Londres. Al menos aquella vez no había saboreado la felicidad que él podía darle. No había ido tan lejos como para que ella no pudiera parar, aunque él había llegado a un estado similar. Sin embargo, esa vez había sido él quien había dejado en evidencia la falta de control de ella.

Estaba envolviéndola en un lazo de seda del que sabía que nunca podría liberarse. Incluso después de que él terminara con ella. El dolor la hizo atacar.

—¿No tuviste bastante con la otra cama que calentaste anoche?

La sola idea de él con otra mujer la hacía retorcerse de rabia.

La miró con frialdad.

—Yo, a diferencia de ti, tengo principios. No me comparto. ¿No es una suerte para ti, Hinata? —soltó una breve carcajada—. Soy todo tuyo. Por ahora. Y no volveré a esperar o, créeme, revocaré el acuerdo y me buscaré otra amante —Hinata sintió que la recorría una oleada de regocijo... no se había acostado con otra. De pronto estaba absurdamente feliz. Sasuke la miró incrédulo y se dio la vuelta—. Salimos para Dublín en una hora.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Abby Green, Amante en Dublín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, que nada tiene que ver con Naruto. Sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no eres fan de esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que leí sobre ella.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Azuma, el chófer de Sasuke, estaba esperando con el coche en el aeropuerto privado. Hinata estaba contenta de que hubiera alguien con quien hablar mientras Sasuke estaba fuera del coche hablando por teléfono. En el curso de la conversación Hinata descubrió que Azuma había perdido a toda su familia en un accidente de tráfico hacía diez años. Trabajaba para otra persona de la empresa, pero cuando Sasuke se había enterado de la noticia, lo había convertido en su chófer y desde entonces lo llevaba a todas partes.

—A decir verdad, cariño, no sé que hubiera hecho. Me tuvo yendo de un lado a otro cuando... —se detuvo y se le humedecieron los ojos. Hinata le apoyó una mano en el hombro—. Lo siento, cariño, todavía es... —se rehizo y miró fuera del coche—. Es un buen hombre. Se ocupará de ti. Leal, diría. Mucho mejor que algunos de los que han tratado de...

Sasuke entró en el coche en ese momento y Azuma hizo un guiño a Hinata antes de darse la vuelta para llevarlos a la ciudad. Desde luego Sasuke tenía un admirador en Azuma. No podía reprocharle cómo se había comportado con ese hombre, pero no quería saber cosas buenas de él, quería odiarlo, confirmar que era un cínico.

La voz de Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Azuma, déjame en la oficina, tengo una reunión esta tarde, y después deja a Hinata en casa —cuando llegaron a la oficina, y aún en el coche siguió—. Estaré de vuelta a las siete y llevaré el contrato, así que ¿por qué no pones agua a hervir y lo celebramos?

Hinata se ruborizó sabiendo que Azuma estaría escuchando la conversación.

—Muy bien.

Cuando se hubo marchado, se recostó en el asiento y respiró cómoda por primera vez en todo el día. Al menos tenía unas pocas horas para recuperar el control. Cuando la dejó en el edificio de apartamentos, Hinata miró cómo se alejaba Azuma en el coche.

Fue a ver a su madre para asegurarse de que estaba bien. La vio tan feliz y relajada que Hinata se sintió aliviada de verdad por primera vez. Era casi otra mujer, estaba diferente. Parecía más joven. Ésa tenía que ser su motivación. Estaba haciendo lo que debía. Lo sabía.

De vuelta al apartamento decidió que no podía seguir mintiendo sobre sus conocimientos culinarios y preparó un arroz con champiñones silvestres. Cocinar siempre la relajaba y le iba a hacer falta. Renunció a ponerse unos cómodos vaqueros viejos y una camisa sencilla y pensó que sería mejor vestirse como él esperaba. Así que ahí estaba, sintiéndose ridícula en la cocina con una blusa de seda y unos pantalones de tweed. El pelo, a pesar de que había tratado de recogerlo en un moño, ya estaba otra vez libre a la altura de la nuca.

Cuando Sasuke llegó, sus pasos amortiguados por la alfombra, vio a Hinata removiendo algo en una cazuela, inclinada para olerlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Después se irguió y empezó a trocear unas cebollas para hacer una ensalada. La destreza con que lo hacía le demostró que no era una novata. Decidió ignorar el extraño dolor que sintió en el pecho mientras la miraba.

—El agua hervida huele sorprendentemente bien —dijo lentamente.

Hinata dio un brinco y se volvió, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente. Sasuke notó la tensión en su gesto y se arrepintió de lo que había hecho.

—Sí... bueno, no quería darte la satisfacción de pensar que tenías una cocinera interna además de una amante, pero ya ves... Cocino bastante bien.

—Mejor, porque tengo hambre. Me doy una ducha y vuelvo.

Hinata se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, pero desde que la había sorprendido, tenía el pulso desbocado.

En cuanto desapareció Sasuke, metió las muñecas debajo del grifo de agua fría para tranquilizarse. Se humedeció las ardientes mejillas. Imágenes de fantasías eróticas empezaban a tomar posesión de cada rincón de su cabeza. Era una hormona andante. Colocó los cubiertos y sacó una botella de vino porque sabía que él así lo esperaba, pero se juró beber muy poco para mantener totalmente el control.

Y entonces apareció él. Se había vestido como le hubiera gustado a ella: unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta que ceñía el musculoso pecho. El pelo mojado alrededor del cuello.

—¿Qué hago?

Hinata cerró los ojos para reprimir las lujuriosas imágenes que acudían a su cabeza.

—Puedes traer la ensalada, lo demás está ya en la mesa.

Se acababa de quedar sin apetito.

Sasuke trajo la ensalada y se sentaron. Él sirvió vino a los dos y alzó su copa:

—Por esta noche.

Hinata se quedó pálida y respiró hondo. Se limitó a asentir en respuesta. Y bebió un buen trago de vino. Demasiado para sus buenas intenciones.

Sasuke probó la comida y en su rostro apareció una mirada de incredulidad.

—Hinata, esto está realmente bueno. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacerlo? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir que quede bien?

Hinata se ruborizó de placer y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. He comido en muchos de los mejores restaurantes de Italia y nunca me han hecho un rissoto tan bueno como éste.

—Trabajé como ayudante de un cocinero cuando estudiaba en la universidad.

—¿Trabajabas mientras estudiabas? —casi había cerrado los ojos incrédulo.

Hinata pensó deprisa. Hamura tenía millones, el dinero no hubiera sido problema, pero Hinata siempre lo había rechazado, pensaba que era dinero ensangrentado a pesar de los ruegos de su madre para que aceptara la ayuda de Hamura. Se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Creo que quería demostrarle a Hamura que podía valerme por mí misma, pero me aburrí pronto... —las siguientes palabras la mataban si pensaba en la horrible habitación de alquiler llena de cucarachas en la que había vivido—. Pero, por supuesto, no duré mucho. ¿Por qué elegir el camino difícil?

—Es verdad, ¿por qué?

Hinata pensó que tenía que mantenerse alejada de los temas personales. Tenía demasiada inclinación a hablar deprisa y abiertamente. Como había pasado en la comida de Montecarlo. Cuando Sasuke sirvió el último vino en su copa se preguntó cómo habrían hecho para beberse toda la botella. Sentía esa melosa blandura en su cuerpo y quiso levantarse para ponerse alerta.

—Voy a hacer café —fue a levantarse y Sasuke la retuvo con una mano.

—No, tú has hecho la cena, yo haré el café. Siéntate en el sofá y te lo llevaré.

Esa cortesía le hacía sentirse incómoda. Lo miró mientras quitaba la mesa y después escuchó cómo trasteaba en la cocina. Hizo como le había dicho y se sentó en el sofá. En ese momento lo vio encima de la mesa. El contrato. Eso la espabiló más rápido que ningún café. Lo agarró con cuidado y echó un vistazo. Ahí estaban, negro sobre blanco, las terribles palabras:

Hinata Hyuga... se convertirá en la amante de Sasuke Uchiha durante sólo dos meses... desde la fecha de hoy... y la casasita en... volverá a estar a nombre de Hana Hyuga... pero sólo cuado la susodicha relación haya...

Sintió náuseas. Teniéndolo delante, no podía realmente creer que hubiera tenido el valor de ponerlo por escrito... ¿con el asesoramiento de un abogado? ¿Con testigos? Ahí estaban los espacios para sus firmas. Tan impersonal y tan seco como se había quedado su boca. A pesar de que había sido ella la que había rogado por la casa y había provocado esa situación... aquello era demasiado.

Sasuke volvió y Hinata volvió a dejar el contrato en su sitio.

—Así que ya lo has visto —dijo él con un tono grave e implacable.

—Sí. Lo que, sin duda, esperabas cuando me has dicho que me sentara aquí.

—En realidad no es así. Había olvidado que lo había dejado ahí, pero ¿cuál es el problema? ¿No era lo que querías?

Hinata dejó el café en la mesa y se levantó del sofá intentando desesperadamente no echarse a llorar.

—¡No! No es lo que quería. Nunca he querido nada de esto. Y menos que mi vida privada acabara conocida al detalle por extraños.

Sasuke también se levantó y se acercó a la ventana a mirar la espectacular vista de la ciudad. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Lo siento, Hinata, pero esto es resultado directo de tus actos. Hace seis meses jugaste con fuego y ahora te estás quemando —la agarró de los dos brazos.

—Me deseas, Hinata, tanto como yo a ti. ¿Puedes negarlo?

Triste, embriagada por su proximidad, no podía moverse. Súbitamente la atrajo hacia él. Bajó las manos por sus brazos y le sujetó las dos manos a la espalda con sólo una suya.

—Te gusto, ¿verdad? —con la otra mano le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

El cuerpo de Hinata ardía de vida cada vez que la tocaba, pero tenía que resistirse, era su única defensa. Después de haber leído el contrato había sentido que le quedaba un hilo de dignidad y se había agarrado a él.

—Sí... —las palabras se retorcían en su interior—. Puede que me gustes en el exterior, pero tienes que saber que en el interior te odio con todas mis fuerzas.

Vio en él una mirada tan salvaje y tan breve que pensó que se la había imaginado.

—Eso está bien porque no es tu corazón lo que quiero. Sólo tu cuerpo. Es hora de terminar lo que empezaste aquella noche, Hinata.

La crueldad de sus palabras la quemaba. Sintió que la garganta se le cerraba cuando se inclinó sobre ella y la besó posesivamente. Y mientras su cuerpo se alegraba del contacto, su cabeza desmentía sus palabras repitiéndole a cada momento lo que quería ignorar, lo que no quería afrontar. Lo que no podía afrontar. Sasuke finalmente suavizó el beso y le soltó las manos y ella dudó durante un segundo antes de sucumbir a la sensualidad por lo inevitable de la situación.

No tenía elección. Estaba en una carrera a punto de llegar al final. Una carrera que ella había iniciado. Una carrera que Hamura había puesto en marcha seis meses antes. Por mucho que quisiera golpear a Sasuke por hacer que se sintiera así, sus traidoras manos subieron por el pecho, arriba... hasta entrelazarse detrás del cuello enterrando los dedos en el sedoso cabello. Sabiendo que todo estaba perdido, se entregó a lo que de momento tenía. Y lo que tenía era a él... besándola, haciéndole el amor. Se acercó más, tanto como era posible, respondiendo a sus besos. Aquello era todo lo que tenía. Su desprecio y su pasión, así que lo aceptaría. Sasuke se echó para atrás, podía sentir cómo Hinata temblaba de forma violenta entre sus brazos.

—Eh... baja el ritmo —dijo como para reconfortarla.

Un destello de algo muy bien guardado dentro de ella le llegó en una mirada, le recordó a un animal acorralado que luchaba para defenderse. Pero eso era una locura...

—Lo siento, sólo... yo...

La hizo callar apoyándole un dedo en los labios. Si no la hubiera conocido hubiera dicho que estaba abrumada. Sin experiencia... pero abandonó esa idea. Tenía que estar fingiendo.

La respiración acelerada de Hinata empujaba sus pechos contra el cuerpo de Sasuke. Le pasó un dedo por la acalorada mejilla, recorrió la delicada línea de la mandíbula, el borde del cuello hasta llegar al primer botón de la blusa. Lo desabrochó, después el siguiente, el siguiente... Podía sentir cómo la respiración cada vez se le entrecortaba más pero, al menos, la desesperación parecía haber desaparecido. Ese enigmático destello de sus ojos había sido reemplazado por algo más reconocible. Deseo.

La blusa abierta dejaba ver un sencillo sujetador casi transparente. Podía ver las rosadas areolas de los pezones alrededor de las erguidas puntas. Recorrió la línea de los pechos con una mano manteniéndose alejado del punto más sensible, pasando del valle a la montaña y finalmente, despacio, llegando a unos pezones que se habían puesto aún más duros.

Hinata sintió que se le doblaban las piernas. Sasuke la sujetó y la llevó hasta el sofá. Ella se tumbó y lo miró mientras se quitaba la camiseta dejando a la vista el perfecto torso.

Puso las manos encima de las de ellas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la besó en la boca. Después bajó los labios por el cuello, el valle y finalmente los deseosos pezones. Hinata se retorcía de placer mientras la boca cambiaba al otro pezón. No podía pensar, ni hablar. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir placer mientras Sasuke la chupaba y agarraba uno de los pezones con los dientes.

Con un suave movimiento, Sasuke la incorporó y le quitó la blusa, le desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó. Volvió a tumbarla y la miró.

—¡Qué hermoso!

Recorrió la curva de la cintura, el suave vientre, y los dedos se detuvieron en el botón del pantalón. Se inclinó sobre ella y Hinata sintió cómo su pecho le rozaba los senos de un modo delicioso. La besó en la boca y ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello mientras sus lenguas se enlazaban en una danza que la dejaba sin respiración. La mano de los pantalones desabrochó el botón. Deseaba que se los quitara y levantó las caderas para ayudarlo a que se los bajara.

Sasuke se detuvo y bajó la vista. Vio las bragas lisas, las delgadas y bien formadas piernas. Deslizó una mano por el borde de la seda en busca de la evidencia del deseo de ella. Oyó, sintió cómo Hinata dejaba de respirar.

Era tan hermosa sólo con las bragas puestas, el cuerpo entero salpicado de pecas, que sintió que le gustaba más desesperadamente que nunca. Los vaqueros retenían su excitación.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Se sentía tan vulnerable desnuda entre sus brazos... Hinata había pensado que llegado ese momento se sentiría paralizada por los nervios... pero había una fiebre en su sangre que hacía que sólo pensara en Sasuke... y ella. Se sentía bien. Como si no importara nada de antes, lo que importaba era ese momento.

Una vez en el dormitorio, la puso de pie. Hinata tenía una mirada insondable.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le soltó el pelo. Una cortina de ondas cayó por los hombros hasta la espalda. Sin dejar de mirarla, se quitó los vaqueros.

Estaba desnudo. La caliente mirada de Hinata lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Era magnífico. Aunque sólo había estado antes con un hombre, sintió algo en lo más profundo y... supo lo que tenía que hacer. Era algo que no podía siquiera figurarse, una especie de conocimiento innato. Algo entre ella y ese hombre. Algo que hacía que cada célula de su cuerpo deseara tenerlo dentro, que la llenara.

Levantó la vista un momento y lo que vio en los ojos de Sasuke disparó su pulso.

Con una sensación de aventura sensual, envalentonada por la mirada que había visto en sus ojos y ante lo evidente de la excitación de Sasuke, preguntándose cómo tenía valor para hacer algo así, cerró su pequeña mano sobre la longitud de su sexo. Podía sentirlo latir, moverse ligeramente mientras deslizaba la suave mano a lo largo de su dureza. La mano parecía pálida y diminuta alrededor de él, apenas capaz de rodearlo. Sintió una espiral de deseo crecer dentro de ella.

Miró a Sasuke a la cara y vio que tenía los ojos como hendiduras mientras intentaba mantener la respiración a un ritmo pausado. Pensar en lo que le estaba haciendo hacía a Hinata sentirse feliz.

Sasuke había ido más allá de la razón o la coherencia. La embriagadora mezcla de inocencia y obvio conocimiento de ella eran demasiado. Sentía la necesidad de estar dentro de ella, de llenarla... a esa mujer, a ninguna otra. No quería, no podía pensar en los demás hombres a los que ella les habría hecho lo mismo antes. Se propuso poseerla de un modo tan completo que ella nunca deseara a otro hombre.

Le sujeto la mano y con una voz gutural dijo:

—Hinata... para o esto se acabará demasiado pronto.

La llevó a la cama y la tumbó. Lo miró mientras se echaba sobre ella y se apoyaba en los fuertes brazos. Se movió para dejarle que se pusiera a su lado. Las manos de Sasuke recorrieron su cuerpo hasta que llegaron a las bragas y despacio pero de forma segura empezaron a bajarlas. Se las quitó y las tiró al suelo.

Ya estaba completamente desnuda y sintió cómo Sasuke le separaba las piernas con su cuerpo. Sintió un aliento ahí, en el centro de su feminidad. No podía mirar y se cubrió el rostro con un brazo. Las manos de él se deslizaron debajo de sus nalgas levantándolas ligeramente y entonces pudo sentir la lengua que exploraba dejando un húmedo camino, primero en el interior de uno de los muslos y después en el otro, antes de que le separara las piernas un poco más de modo que la boca... la lengua pudiera buscar y encontrar ese diminuto y duro rincón de su cuerpo que nunca antes ningún hombre había acariciado de modo tan íntimo.

Cuando su lengua lo encontró, lo rodeó, lo chupó... Hinata pesó que se desmayaba... y entonces la lengua bajó... y entró en ella. Arqueó la espalda. Una mano se agarraba a las sábanas. Respiraba de modo tan agitado que creía que se iba morir. ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir así... tan lasciva y...? No podía controlarse, la espiral iba creciendo, la lengua era más dura, entraba cada vez más hasta que llegó a un punto sin retorno y su cuerpo entero se sacudió en espasmos fruto del orgasmo. Seguía teniendo el brazo sobre la cara, las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos debido a intensidad de la emoción. Sintió que Sasuke subía por su cuerpo y se apartó el brazo de la cara. Se secó las lágrimas antes de que pudiera verlas.

Sasuke la besó tan profundamente que descubrió en su boca el sabor de sí mismo.

Estaba borracho por su aroma, su sabor, la sensación de que no podía esperar más.

Después de ponerse protección, intentó que la urgencia por entrar en ella no hiciera que se vertiera inmediatamente. Ella lo miraba y lo que vio en sus ojos le hizo sentir una profunda ternura, pero el deseo era tan poderoso que no se detuvo a pensar en ello.

—No cierres los ojos, Hinata.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No podría aunque quisiera. Sintió cómo él empujaba entre sus hinchados pliegues y levantó las caderas para ayudarlo. Sasuke pasó una mano por debajo de su cintura y la levantó un poco para poder empujar con más fuerza. Hinata tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Toda la longitud de su erección abrazada por su cuerpo.

De forma instintiva, Hinata le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, le puso las manos en los hombros mientras él seguía llenándola. Mientras lo miraba a los ojos y a base de rítmicas embestidas, Sasuke la llevó hasta otro universo donde olvidó tiempo y espacio, su nombre, todo. Esperó hasta que el cuerpo de ella se convulsionó alrededor del suyo y entonces, con gotas de sudor en las cejas, dejó paso a su propia capitulación.

Mientas envolvía con su cuerpo a Hinata, Sasuke sintió por primera vez en su vida que había llegado a casa.

«Vaya un pensamiento ridículo...».

Pero, lo más importante... ella era suya.

Hinata tomo la taza de té que acababa de hacer y se acercó hasta el enorme salón. Apenas veía lo que miraba, pensando que se sentía... curiosamente tranquila... y vacía. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, los músculos protestaban si se movía muy deprisa y cuando un rato antes se había mirado en el espejo se había quedado impresionada por las marcas que tenía. Se sintió avergonzada al recordar que había arañado a Sasuke y se preguntó si también le habría dejado marcas.

Bebió un sorbo de té y sintió cómo el líquido calentaba su interior curiosamente frío. A lo mejor ése era su mecanismo de defensa. Todo lo que quería reconocer era que él la había llevado hasta el límite de las sensaciones y que los dos habían encendido una pasión que le asustaba por su intensidad. Y eso había provocado en ella un deseo que sabía que no se apagaría hasta que volviera a ver a Sasuke.

Sonó el teléfono taladrando el silencio y dio un brinco. Sintió una especie de escalofrío al anticipar que la voz de él sería la que escucharía al otro lado. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su cabeza. Menos mal que él no podía verla.

—¿Hola?

—Hay un mensajero de camino para...

—De acuerdo, bien.

—Hasta luego entonces.

—Bien.

Colgó. Sabía de qué estaba hablando exactamente. La conversación no podría haber sido más estéril. Sasuke estaba hablando del contrato. Con la emoción de la noche anterior, cuando se había sumergido en ese torbellino de deseo y placer, se había olvidado de todo. Sólo al despertarse por la mañana en una cama vacía ycon el contrato a su lado... Sonrió con una mueca. Él había firmado y dejado una breve anotación:

Fírmalo y enviaré un mensajero. Considéralo hecho.

Así que estaba hecho. Su madre había recuperado la casa... y en siete semanas y unos días, ella sería libre de marcharse. Curiosamente no se sentía tan feliz como había pensado. Se apartó de la ventana y del teléfono y fue a por la taza. Buscó un bolígrafo, firmó el contrato y lo metió en un sobre que Sasuke había dejado. Después esperó al mensajero abajo. Cuando llegó, casi se lo tiró, mucho más turbada de lo que pensaba que estaría.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Abby Green, Amante en Dublín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, que nada tiene que ver con Naruto. Sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no eres fan de esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que leí sobre ella.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Los siguientes días empezaron a llegar paquetes. Cajas de terciopelo con joyas impresionantes. Normalmente con una nota, nada entrañable, algo corto como: Para esta noche o Esto iría bien con algo negro. Hinata dejó de mostrarse impresionada y de dar las gracias porque a Sasuke no parecía gustarle. Le decía que esperaba que lo llevara... como si fuera un traje de diseño. Y con cada regalo ella se sentía peor. Cada vez más humillada.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, le resultaba difícil ponerse todas aquellas joyas y pasear a su lado como si fuera un lirio dorado. Se sentía incómoda... mal. Iba en contra de todos sus principios. Si se las hubiera regalado con un placer auténtico, entonces hubiera sido diferente. Pero esa fantasía pertenecía a un mundo que no existía.

Tenía que ser consciente, ya que estaban compartiendo la cama... que ése era su modus operandi habitual. No había ninguna diferencia y sería una imbécil si pensaba que la había. Al quinto día, después de la cuarta noche en su cama, cuando recibió un brazalete de diamantes, finalmente salió del apartamento con sensación de pánico. Caminó durante horas y casualmente se metió en un viejo cine con idea de apartar los pensamientos que la estaban devorando.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado?

Hinata trató de no acobardarse por la ira que vio en el rostro de Sasuke, pero pudo sentir cómo un viejo conocido pánico crecía dentro de ella.

«Sasuke no es Hamura...», pensó.

Cerró la puerta después de entrar.

—He ido al cine, no puedes tenerme encerrada aquí todo el día...

—¿De verdad no puedo? —dijo según avanzaba en dirección a ella.

Hinata se quedó pálida, lo que le hizo detener sus pasos. Los ojos de ella eran enormes. Sasuke se obligó a tranquilizarse. Ella había vuelto, estaba allí. ¿Había pensado que realmente se escaparía una vez firmado el contrato? Pero él había... por un momento... Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Hinata, mira... Por supuesto que no puedo encerrarte aquí. He vuelto y no estabas... No sabía, supuse, pensé... —sacudió la cabeza—. No importa. Sólo llámame la próxima vez.

Hinata no podía creerlo. Realmente parecía... casi agitado. ¿Había pensado realmente que había huido? No tenía ninguna duda de que si intentaba algo así él no habría respetado el acuerdo, con contrato o no.

—La verdad es que no tengo tu número de móvil —dijo en tono frío.

—Bueno, vamos a solucionarlo ahora mismo —agarró el bolso de ella y sacó su móvil. Ella lo miraba desconcertaba mientras él tecleaba los números y se lo devolvía.

—¿No quieres el mío? —preguntó ella.

—Sí.

Le tendió el móvil y ella metió su número y se lo devolvió. Sentía una contracción en la comisura de los labios. ¿Estaría histérica? De pronto algo empezó a surgir dentro de ella sin que pudiera controlarlo. Sasuke la agarró de la cara y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué...?

Ella no podía parar de reírse a carcajadas y gemía intentando controlar la risa.

—Lo siento... es... sólo... un poco...

—¿Ridículo? —también él sintió la contracción en la comisura de los labios.

Miraba cómo ella trataba de controlarse respirando hondo y secándose las lágrimas. Le acarició una mejilla con un dedo y dijo casi sorprendido—: Eres incluso más guapa cuado te ríes... Deberías hacerlo con más frecuencia.

Sintió un escalofrío en el vientre cuando él la tocó.

—Bueno, tampoco he tenido muchas razones últimamente.

«O nunca...».

Algo oscuro cruzó por el rostro de Sasuke y pudo ver cómo se cerraba totalmente de nuevo. «No», quería decir. «Quédate conmigo». Él apartó el dedo. Ella se sintió desolada. Había recuperado el control.

—He hecho pollo... ¿qué te parece? —dijo él.

—¿Cocinas? —preguntó con tono estúpido.

—Aparentemente bastante bien.

Hinata se encogió de hombros tratando de no parecer impresionada y sintiéndose aliviada de cenar en casa. Cenaban fuera todas las noches cada vez en un restaurante más lujoso que el anterior y estaba cansada.

—Eso habrá que verlo —dijo ella rápidamente intentando que no se le notara el alivio.

—Oh —dijo dándose la vuelta en dirección a la cocina—. No todos hemos aprendido con cocineros, algunos hemos tenido que aprender por el camino difícil.

Lo siguió a la cocina.

—¿Dónde aprendiste entonces?

Por lo que parecía sabía lo que hacía. Movía la ensalada con facilidad. Era como si fuera el típico hombre que hace todo bien.

—Mi madre no sabía cocinar, ni mi padre, así que en la época de las vacas flacas, cuando mi padre se arruinó y mi madre lo dejó para buscar otro más rico, tenía que cocinar para que no muriéramos de hambre.

—¡Pero eras sólo un niño!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

—Una vez que mi madre volvió a casarse en Brasil, tenía ama de llaves, pero seguía cocinando para mi padre en Inglaterra. Me gustaba, incluso fui el único chico que se apuntó a clases de economía doméstica en el instituto.

—Guau, ¡eso es muy valiente! Recuerdo cómo solíamos reírnos de los chicos en mi instituto.

Hinata pensó en las palabras de Sasuke y entonces recordó algo que Kakashi Hatake había dicho el día del funeral.

—Has dicho que tu padre se arruinó... por... ¿por eso no te enfrentas a tus enemigos con total crueldad? —la miró con los ojos entornados. Ella se ruborizó...

¿qué estaba haciendo? Estaban llevándose bien. Levantó una ceja—. Lo que quiero decir es... el señor Hatake dijo algo sobre que no eras conocido por tener tan poca... piedad —terminó.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, apoyó las dos manos en la encimera y dijo:

—Y aun así no tuve piedad contigo y tu familia... —ella asintió con tristeza deseando no haber abierto la boca—. Sólo lucho hasta el final cuando se me provoca más allá de lo razonable... y tú y tu padrastro lo hicisteis, Hinata. Puedes ahorrarte el psicoanálisis.

—Me voy a dar una ducha rápida —dijo ella dándose la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó un largo rato mirando el vacío hueco de la puerta. Por un momento, habían compartido una sinceridad que raramente lograba con nadie. Y luego, con sólo ese comentario... había puesto el dedo en la llaga sobre algo que era fundamental en su modo de vida y de hacer negocios, algo que nunca nadie había descubierto. Ni lo periódicos, ni las revistas, ni los reporteros... y habían hecho todo lo posible por explicar el fenómeno Uchiha. La forma en que había hecho su fortuna desde la nada, primero en Río y Londres y después en todo el mundo.

Todo a la edad de treinta y seis años.

La verdad era que la forma en que llevaba sus negocios estaba inextricablemente unida con su experiencia de la vida. Haber visto a su padre totalmente arruinado, abandonado por su esposa porque no tenía dinero, le había dejado heridas. De alguna manera se había jurado que eso nunca le pasaría a él. Apartó los oscuros recuerdos. Hinata estaba tratando de pulsar sus botones... y no iba a permitírselo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —dijo Hinata con la barbilla levantada desde el hueco de la puerta, dispuesta a no dejar que Sasuke se diera cuenta de lo que le había afectado su cerrazón.

Sasuke seguía serio. Le echó una mirada a Hinata fijándose en el pelo mojado que le caía más abajo de los hombros. Llevaba un suave suéter de cachemira que se ceñía a sus curvas. No pudo evitar notar una sombra de algo, ¿dolor?, que brillaba en el intenso verde de sus ojos. Distraído por eso y por cómo le hacía sentir, dijo de forma imprecisa:

—Pon la mesa, los cubiertos, los vasos...

—Sí, señor —murmuró empezó a abrir cajones. No dejaría que viera lo dolida que estaba, pero ese dolor seguía ahí, a flor de piel. ¿Qué esperaba? Sacudió la cabeza y se puso a buscar los platos.

De pronto notó que la agarraban de la cintura y que le daban la vuelta. Estaba apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke tan deprisa que casi se quedó sin respiración. Él le acariciaba la cara con las dos manos. Inmediatamente su cuerpo empezó a responder... Lo miró indefensa.

—Hinata... sólo... no trates de entenderme. No me hace falta. Todo lo que necesito es a ti... —la miró a la boca— esto.

Inclinó la cabeza y unió sus labios a los de ella, la besó y mordisqueó el labio antes de deslizar la lengua dentro de su boca. Ella lo abrazó por la cintura y empezó a acariciarlo inconscientemente por encima de la camisa. Suponía que eso era una especie de disculpa, pero también le estaba diciendo que no necesitaba nada de ella, ni sus opiniones, ni sus ideas, ni su preocupación... ni, por supuesto, su corazón. Y mientras la besaba, ella podía olvidar todo eso... pero cuando se detuviera sabía que el dolor volvería a estar ahí. Así que, en un esfuerzo para evitarlo, le devolvió el beso, con la esperanza de que no parase nunca.

Sasuke se separó. Vio a Hinata con los ojos todavía cerrados y los labios hinchados. Gimió y ella abrió los ojos. Miró a su boca.

—No pares —había algo desesperado en la voz de ella.

Se puso de puntillas y bajó la cabeza de Sasuke. No llegaba, era mucho más pequeña que él.

—Por favor... no pares —imploró, con un deseo tan fuerte que él no pudo resistirse y la levantó en brazos para sentarla en la encimera de la cocina.

Se metió entre las piernas de ella y agarró de nuevo su rostro para volverla a besar largamente. Podía sentir las manos de ella en su pecho, después los dedos que se movían para desabrochar los botones de la camisa y se deslizaban dentro para acariciar su piel y hacer surgir un intenso deseo dentro de él. Le quitó el suéter y vio los pechos desnudos, turgentes y rosados por la excitación. Tomó uno y le pasó el pulgar por la punta del pezón. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y entonces él se agachó y se metió el pezón en la boca. Hinata gemía, el pelo mojado pegado a la espalda. Levantó la cabeza para intentar quitarle del todo la camisa, pero le temblaban tanto las manos... Sasuke se las apartó.

—Déjame a mí...

Y se abrió la camisa mientras Hinata sentía el dolor del deseo crecer entre sus piernas. Se deslizó por la encimera mientras Sasuke acababa de quitarse la camisa.

Se acercó a ella y empezó a acariciarle la espalda, la besó en el cuello, los hombros... Estaba fuera de control. Lo deseaba, ya. No se había dado cuenta de que debía de haberlo dicho en voz alta hasta que oyó:

—¿De verdad? ¿Me deseas aquí, ahora?

Hinata no podía creer que siguieran en la cocina, que hubiera sido tan audaz, que le hubiera rogado que la besara, la poseyera, pero era demasiado tarde. Y sabía que estaba bloqueando algo... alguna clase de dolor.

«Cobarde», pensó.

Asintió nerviosa y contenta de ver que, a pesar de su frialdad y sus palabras tan racionales, él también respiraba acelerado y tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Sasuke llevó las manos hasta los vaqueros y Hinata lo ayudó a quitárselos levantando las caderas.

Sus ojos siguieron las manos de él mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón. Respiró hondo con el vientre tenso por el deseo, se deslizó por la encimera y desabrochó ella misma el botón del pantalón mientras lo besaba en el pecho y mordía suavemente uno de sus pezones.

Las manos de él le sujetaron la cabeza y Sasuke dijo en un susurro:

—Hinata, Hinata, ¿qué me haces?

La tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. La dejó en la cama y se quitó los pantalones y calzoncillos. Después le quitó a ella las bragas. Ella, de modo instintivo, arqueó la espalda mientras él le separaba los muslos con sus piernas.

Sasuke se apartó un segundo para ponerse la protección y después se inclinó sobre ella y la penetró de forma tan completa y profunda que ella gritó. La espiral del éxtasis finalmente acabó con toda la coherencia de sus pensamientos. Justo como ella había deseado, esperado.

—¿Mas vino?

Hinata negó con la cabeza y puso una mano encima del vaso. Todavía le costaba mirar a los ojos a Sasuke. Una hora antes la cena estaba lista, podrían habérsela comido ya.

«Y todo porque... todo porque...».

Hinata quería que se la tragara la tierra. Le había rogado que la besara, que no parara. Prácticamente le había arrancado la ropa. Había iniciado un acercamiento sexual que había abrasado a los dos. Se había quedado medio desnuda en la cocina. Sentía una terrible mortificación interior.

La había poseído fuerte y rápido y de una forma tan total que todavía estaba aturdida. Y sabía que todo había estado motivado por su deseo de evitar afrontar la indiferencia que él tenía por sus sentimientos, sentimientos que no estaba preparado para conocer. Aquello era un camino directo a la autodestrucción.

—¿Hinata? —reacia, se obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Quieres decirme cuál es la causa de esa expresión de sufrimiento en tu rostro? ¿O tendré que asumir que es por mi forma de cocinar?

Apartó la vista y luego volvió a mirarlo. Por supuesto, él estaría acostumbrado a que sus amantes tomasen la iniciativa, por eso no debía de parecerle extraordinario lo que acababa de pasar. Forzó una sonrisa y una mirada blanda.

—Nada. Y el pollo estaba... delicioso.

Había sido sublime, perfecto. Y hubiera estado mucho mejor si se lo hubieran comido justo cuando se acababa de preparar. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse humillada de nuevo.

—¿Adulación? —bromeó levantando una ceja—. Tratando de despistarme, ¿Hinata?

No podía ser así de transparente, ¿verdad? Podía sentir una ola de carmín ascender a su rostro.

—Cuando te ruborizas eres como un libro abierto.

Un súbito dolor la atenazó. Por suerte él pensaba que la tenía tan calada, pero cada vez que se ruborizaba interpretaba exactamente lo contrario de lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo. Aun así, el dolor cortaba como un cuchillo. Se levantó para llevarse los platos. Cuando volvió, Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca y la sentó en su regazo.

—¿Qué? —¿por qué había sonado como ahogada? ¿Por qué su cuerpo volvía a la vida tan fácilmente? Traidor.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti... ¿No has visto nada fuera cuando has llegado? —Hinata negó con la cabeza. ¿Adónde conducía aquello?—. Quería habértelo enseñado antes, pero como has llegado tan tarde y luego nos hemos distraído...

Sintió que Hinata se ponía tensa. Era un manojo de contradicciones. Le hacía el amor con una intensidad y una pasión que él nunca había conocido y luego se pasaba una hora evitando su mirada. Estaba acostumbrado a librarse de los abrazos empalagosos después de hacer el amor y con Hinata... ella era todo lo contrario, no podía esperar para alejarse de él. Y por primera vez, él en realidad se sentía un poco... ofendido, pero ella no era nada más que una mercenaria sin corazón... quería decir «fulana», pero no era capaz. No podía pronunciar la palabra, ni siquiera en su cabeza. Haciendo un esfuerzo para evitar pensar en ello, se puso de pie súbitamente y se llevó a Hinata con él. Ella lo miraba sin parpadear y podía sentir una especie de calor bajo su mirada.

—Vamos abajo, te lo enseñaré.

La tomó de la mano y la sacó del apartamento. Bajaron en el ascensor, salieron por la puerta y entraron en la oscuridad de la noche. Estaban en la calle.

—Bueno —dijo él un poco impaciente después de unos minutos de silencio.

Hinata miró a todas partes cada vez más desconcertada.

—Sasuke, no sé qué quieres que... —se detuvo y de pronto apretó más fuerte la mano de él—. Mi coche... mi coche no está... Estaba justo ahí... —se soltó y se acercó a la carretera—. ¿Dónde...? Quiero decir... había aparcado justo aquí. Sé que lo hice —podía sentir cómo el pánico empezaba a crecer y se volvió a mirarlo—. A lo mejor se lo ha llevado la grúa. He pagado el aparcamiento antes... No creo que nadie quisiera robarlo...

—Hinata, para —Sasuke se acercó a ella y le giró la cabeza en dirección a los coches aparcados en la calle. La abrazó y señaló a un reluciente Mini Cooper nuevo colocado exactamente en el mismo sitio que había estado su coche.

—No... el mío era más viejo, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Me lo llevé con una grúa, Hinata. Tenía que ocurrir, créeme. Éste es tu nuevo coche —dijo balanceando una llave delante de sus ojos.

—Pero... yo... ¿Dónde...? ¿Qué has hecho con el mío?

—Seguramente ahora será ya del tamaño de una lata de conserva.

Mientras Hinata seguía quieta dentro de sus brazos, de espaldas a él, no podía evitar que le temblara el labio. Inexplicablemente se sentía como si Sasuke le hubiera sacado el alma, se la hubiera escurrido y secado y se la hubiera vuelto a poner en su sitio. Sabía que era sólo un coche, pero era suyo, lo primero que había comprado. Un símbolo de su independencia de Hamura. Con él había enseñado a su madre a conducir. Y sin un adiós, Sasuke se había deshecho de él.

Se mordió furiosamente el labio para dejar de temblar. No había forma de que él supiera cómo le dolía todo aquello, seguro que estaría pensando que volvía a interpretar. Todavía seguía balanceando la llave. Se la quitó de la mano... todavía no había dicho nada, no confiaba en sí misma. La soltó y ella echó a andar. Era tan estúpido, lo sabía, estar así de contrariada. Y estaba enfadada. Parpadeó, ignoró el dolor de su corazón y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro.

—Es precioso. Lo siento, estaba tan sorprendida... Nunca... Quiero decir que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien no me hacía un regalo tan generoso... La rabia y el dolor guiaban su forma de actuar. Se acercó y le dio un beso.

—...Supongo que será mío después de que acaben los dos meses... Después de todo, necesito un coche... —le pasó un dedo por la frente— y las joyas...

Lo miró coqueta desde debajo de las pestañas y pudo ver la reacción que había esperado en él: apretó la mandíbula, le brillaron duros los ojos. Ella estaba actuando como él esperaba y eso le hacía sentirse mareada, pero también, curiosamente, protegida.

—Por supuesto —por mucho que detestara su conducta, sentía alivio cuando Hinata se portaba así.

¿Había pensado en algún momento que ella fuera otra cosa distinta? ¡Menuda estupidez!

«Sólo estás accediendo a los deseos de su corazón mercenario. Al fin y al cabo era lo que ella quería...», razonaba furioso. Su coche, si es que era de ella, que tenía serias dudas, no era más que un estorbo y... sobre las joyas... quería adornar su luminosa piel con rubíes y esmeraldas. Era sólo para su propio placer. La tomó de la mano y la llevó adentro. Hinata se fue con la imagen del reluciente coche que hubiera cambiado por el suyo de siempre.

Se dio un paseo en el coche al día siguiente para visitar a su madre. Cuando su madre salió de la casa unas horas después dijo en tono suspicaz:

—Es un patrón muy generoso... regalarte un coche como éste...

Hinata trató de evitar el escrutinio de su madre.

—Sí, bueno, el otro estaba hecho un asco y siempre me estabas diciendo que me deshiciera de él.

—Lo sé, pero también sabía lo mucho que lo querías.

—Bueno, sí... —dijo Hinata ligera—. Ahora, como asistente de Sasuke, tengo que tener una cierta imagen...

Su madre de nuevo tenía esa familiar expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—Hinata... ¿estás segura de que todo va bien? Recuerdo que Sasuke y tú tuvisteis aquel...

—Mamá eso fue una cena... una vez. Y no estoy a su altura... no te preocupes —interrumpió.

Se acercó y la besó. Hubiera deseado dejarse llevar y apoyarse en su madre... pero años de hacer de soporte habían enraizado demasiado profundamente su sentido de la responsabilidad.

—¿Y qué pasa con tus pinturas?

Hinata se echó para atrás.

—Eso va a tener que esperar unas pocas semanas.

No parecía muy convencida pero dejó a Hinata sentarse en el coche antes de decir:

—He invitado a comer a Sasuke la semana que viene para darle las gracias por ser tan amable... Estoy tan avergonzada de que Hamura tratara de hundirlo...

Hinata levantó la vista echa una furia. ¿Sasuke allí? ¿En su casa? ¿Con su madre diciendo lo maravilloso que era?

—Está muy ocupado, no creo que tenga tiempo —se quedó helada—. Un momento, ¿has dicho «invitado»?

—Sí, querida. Le pedí a Kakashi Hatake que lo llamara y extendí la invitación.

Dijo que sí inmediatamente. Tú también vendrás, claro.

Las palabras de su madre le seguían sonando en la cabeza cuando volvió al apartamento. Un desastre. Su madre estaba a punto de echar todo a perder con cuatro palabras. Además sabía que si trataba de disuadir a Sasuke de que fuera sospecharía algo e inmediatamente estaría más decidido a ir. Sin duda se estaría preguntando por qué demonios querría verlo la viuda de Hamura. Hinata tendría que vigilar a su madre como un halcón y asegurarse de que no decía nada comprometedor. Le palpitaba la cabeza.

El teléfono estaba sonando cuando entró, pero paró antes de que pudiera atenderlo. Sabía que era Sasuke, podía sentir su impaciencia mientras el móvil empezaba a vibrar.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Salí... fui a conducir. ¿Está bien?

Sasuke resopló. Tenía que confirmarlo y dijo:

—Creo que mi madre te ha invitado a comer...

«Por favor, di que no, ríete, di que no podrás...».

—Sí, haré todo lo posible para ir... Estoy incluso intrigado. Te llamaba para decirte que llegaré sobre las ocho.

Hinata se sintió mareada en cuanto colgó el teléfono. Esa noche y los siguientes días parecieron establecer una tregua inestable.

Inestable porque Hinata tenía que morderse la lengua constantemente. En especial cuando Sasuke estaba relajado y era cálido con ella. Lo que, odiaba admitirlo, era lo más frecuente. Durante el día había comprado algunos instrumentos artísticos, exploraba la terraza exterior del apartamento, incluso trató de pintar algo. Por la noche, Sasuke y ella entraban en otro reino, un reino donde no se pronunciaban palabras, no se necesitaban mientras él la llevaba de cima en cima de placer.

Según se acercaba el día de la comida, Hinata tenía la esperanza de que a Sasuke se le olvidara, pero sus deseos se vieron frustrados cuando salió de la ducha el domingo por la mañana.

—¿A qué hora es la comida?

«Se ha acordado».

Hinata se sentó en la cama y se cubrió con la sábana sintiéndose todavía absurdamente tímida delante de Sasuke.

—A la una.

A la salida de la ciudad, le pidió que parara en un puesto para comprar unos periódicos. La miró con expresión de extrañeza.

—¿Qué?

—Nada... —dijo él levantando las cejas, inocente.

—Sé leer, ¿sabes? Y me gusta mantenerme al corriente de las cosas. Lo siento si tus habituales... —la palabra se le clavó en la cabeza.

—¿Novias? —propuso él con un mohín en los labios.

—Amantes... tenían menos nivel intelectual.

Levantó una mano y contó con los dedos.

—La verdad es que la última era una abogada de derechos humanos; la anterior era gestora de un fondo de riesgo; la anterior a ésa era...

—De acuerdo, ya lo he entendido. Así que yo soy tu amante tonta...

Había aparcado el coche y se había inclinado de repente, pensando en lo estériles y aburridas que habían resultado esas mujeres.

—¿Tonta? No es ésa la palabra que yo utilizaría para describirte, Hinata —y estaba súbitamente sorprendido de saber lo que realmente significaba eso.

En los últimos días había tenido con ella conversaciones más estimulantes que en los últimos tiempos con mucha gente. Y era terriblemente consciente de cuánto le importaba entrar por la puerta todos los días... y cuánto lo negaba.

Cuando la miraba, como en ese momento: con esa expresión acalorada en los ojos, Hinata quería lanzarse a ese profundo azul. Buscó a tientas la manilla de la puerta incapaz de dejar de mirarlo hasta que finalmente la encontró y salió volando a la tienda... y luego volvió.

—Lo siento, se me ha olvidado preguntar. ¿Quieres algo?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y la miró alejarse. Ese algo le estaba fastidiando otra vez. Y tenía que reconocer que una parte de él no quería investigar qué le pasaba.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa, había conseguido aclarar su cabeza. En ese momento Hinata se volvió hacia él y a toda velocidad le dijo:

—Mi madre piensa que trabajo para ti como asistente, así que, por favor, no la desengañes. Y, Sasuke...

Lo miró de frente haciendo que se sintiera incómodo por la expresión de su cara. La inequívoca luz de la protección en sus ojos... La había visto ya en Montecarlo.

—Si haces o dices algo que le moleste... se acabó el trato... No sé cómo lo aguantaré, pero me iré y la casa será tuya.

—¿Cómo demonios voy a molestar a tu madre, Hinata?

—No tiene nada que ver con nada, Sasuke. Nada. Sólo recuerda que a quien castigas es a mí, no a ella.

Y salió del coche. Sasuke se quedó sentado un segundo. ¿Castigarla? Mientras la miraba caminar en dirección a la casa, los suaves pliegues de la falda alrededor de la cintura, de las piernas, sintió el habitual golpe de deseo que no había mermado ni una pizca. La idea de que ella se sentía castigada no era muy agradable. Y no sabía por qué. Porque eso era lo que había pretendido hacer todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Salió del coche y se reunió con Hinata en la puerta justo cuando se abría. Casi no reconoció a la mujer que estaba delante de él. Era diferente de cómo la recordaba: una mujer gris y triste. Ésta era vibrante. Se veían trazas de lo bella que debía de haber sido. Una belleza distinta a la de Hinata. Hinata la abrazó y se la presentó aunque se habían conocido en Londres.

Entraron y ya con bebidas en las manos, la madre de Hinata se sentó nerviosa en el borde de una silla.

—Señor Uchiha...

Él sonrió educado y dijo:

—Sasuke, por favor.

Ella sonrió.

—Muy bien, Sasuke. Sólo quería decir que muchas gracias por ser tan generoso. No sé cómo vamos a poder devolverle esto. No tiene idea de lo que esta casa significa para nosotras... —tomó la mano de Hinata entre las suyas—. Después de que mi querido Hiashi murió, era todo lo que tenía para recordarlo...

—Señora Hyuga, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerla sufrir. Una vez que Hinata me explicó la situación, no podía quedarme con su casa también...

—Pero.. sé que esta casa es valiosa, señor Uchiha.

Sasuke podía ver cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Entonces supo que Hinata le había dicho la verdad. Aquella mujer no tenía nada que ver con los planes de Hamura.

—Señora Hyuga, estoy disponiendo de Hinata totalmente mientras estoy en Dublín. Cuando me marche, estaré más que satisfecho de dejarle la casa a usted. Créame, es bastante.

Miró a Hinata. Estaba ardiendo y se le notaban las pulsaciones en el cuello. Finalmente se las arregló para decir un ahogado:

—Mamá... ¿no habría que echar un vistazo a la comida?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Abby Green, Amante en Dublín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, que nada tiene que ver con Naruto. Sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no eres fan de esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que leí sobre ella.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Para cuando llegaron a los postres, Hinata estaba relativamente relajada.

Sasuke había sido la amabilidad en persona, su madre había estado impresionada y ella había permanecido en silencio. Acababa de hacer café y lo llevaba al comedor en una bandeja.

—¿Cómo demonios te las has arreglado para convencerla de que se deshiciera de ese coche? Créeme, lo he intentado durante años. Lo trataba como si fuera una mascota. La única razón por la que no se lo llevó a Londres fue porque estaba segura de que no sobreviviría al viaje...

Hinata se quedó de pie, petrificada por el contenido de la charla de su madre y luego intervino a toda prisa, dejando la bandeja en la mesa, repartiendo las tazas y tratando de no regar todo con café debido al temblor de sus manos.

—Mamá... estoy segura de que al señor Uchiha no le interesan las historias sobre mi cacharro. Me ha hecho un favor. Se me había quedado viejo hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero Hinata, hace sólo unas semanas me dijiste...

—¿Más postre, mamá? ¿Más café?

—No nos lo hemos tomado todavía, Hinata —dijo Sasuke en tono seco mientras con una mirada calculadora evaluaba el desconcierto de Hinata.

Hinata se las arregló para distraer a su madre con cualquier cosa y esperó que Sasuke no lo hubiera notado. Un ratito después, se puso en pie.

—Señor... quiero decir, Sasuke —la madre se rió casi como una niña. El efecto de un par de vasos de vino: estaba prácticamente flirteando con ese hombre—, le enseñaré la casa.

—Mamá, creo que deberíamos irnos.

—Tonterías, Hinata, no tenemos prisa y me encantaría ver la casa.

Extendió galante un brazo a la señora Hyuga, quien dedicó a Hinata una mirada de triunfo.

—¿Ves? Ahora, ¿por qué no empiezas a fregar mientras enseño a Sasuke la casa?

Desaparecieron durante lo que le parecieron siglos. La mente de Hinata trabajaba a todo gas cuando de pronto pensó en su habitación, que no había cambiado de decoración desde que era adolescente.

Entonces Sasuke apareció en su línea de visión en el jardín. Solo. Se quedó de pie con las manos en los bolsillos admirando la vista. Estaba espectacular con un suéter negro y unos pantalones oscuros. Hinata suspiró y dio un brinco cuando apareció su madre.

—Bueno, cariño. Vaya hombre.

Se unió a Hinata en la pila y se puso a ayudarla a secar los platos. Sasuke desapareció de la vista y Hinata sintió miedo de pronto. Su madre le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Hinata se apoyó en ella buscando refugio por un momento.

—Estamos bien, cariño. Gracias a ese hombre, vamos a estar bien.

Hinata asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos. Su madre estaría bien y eso era lo que importaba, pero ella... ella no estaría nada bien. Y era gracias a ese hombre.

Sasuke volvió a la casa, sus pasos amortiguados por la alfombra, y se paró en seco cuando vio, a través de la puerta abierta de la cocina, a Hinata apoyada en el hombro de su madre. Había algo en la escena tan primario y privado, que no pudo interrumpir. Se alejó y esperó unos minutos antes de volver tosiendo para advertir de su presencia. Hinata se volvió y lo miró con una sonrisa brillante.

—Sería mejor que nos fuéramos.

—Bien, querida. Ya he entretenido demasiado a los jóvenes.

Se despidieron y por fin se marcharon. Ya en la calle, Hinata se volvió hacia Sasuke y dijo:

—El día que viniste a la casa dijiste que la querías usar como refugio... ¿De verdad te hubieras mudado aquí?

—Nunca tuve la intención de usarla. Lo normal es que la hubiera vendido...

Supongo que le hubiera puesto un precio fuera de vuestro alcance —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué puedo decir, Hinata? Sacas lo peor de mí.

Después de eso Hinata permaneció con los labios apretados y distante hasta que él interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Hinata... creo todo lo que me dijiste de tu madre.

—Bien —se sentía agotada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —dijo respirando hondo y mirándolo—, sólo que estoy un poco cansada...

«Y vacía y con el corazón dolorido...».

—Esta noche hay una recepción a la que tenemos que ir, pero si...

—No —dijo rápidamente—. Estoy bien, iremos.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio. Hinata se durmió y Sasuke se enredó en incontables pensamientos desasosegantes. Algo no... encajaba. Cuando habían dado una vuelta alrededor de la casa, la madre de Hinata sólo le había hablado de su primer marido, como si hubiera sido él quien acababa de morir... y no Hamura Hyuga. ¿Sería alguna forma de autoprotección? Pero no parecía así: él había mencionado a Hamura sólo una vez y ella se había puesto pálida y cambiado de conversación. Además parecía demasiado feliz para haber enviudado tan recientemente... y haberse quedado sin una herencia de millones.

Se sentía en un nuevo territorio, un lugar donde nunca había querido estar. Los límites se estaban moviendo. Miró a Hinata dormida y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Se apoyó ligeramente en su mano y dibujó una sonrisa diminuta.

Algo no encajaba... en absoluto. Pero ¿realmente quería averiguar qué era?

Cuando volvieron al apartamento esa noche después de la recepción, Hinata se quitó los zapatos de una patada nada más atravesar la puerta. Le dolían los pies y tenía los nervios de punta. Sasuke se había pasado toda la noche mirándola, escrutándola. Fue a la cocina y puso agua a calentar. Sintió que Sasuke se acercaba y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Ya no pudo soportarlo más y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué... qué pasa? Te has pasado toda la noche mirándome —la miró de arriba abajo pausada y explícitamente y ella sintió una oleada de rubor—. No me gusta.

—Sí, Hinata, te gusta.

Fue hacia ella. Ella no podía ir a ningún sitio. Estaba apoyada en la encimera y de pronto recordó la noche que casi lo había violado en la cocina. Se puso aún más colorada.

—Madre mía, qué rubor. ¿Qué estará pasando por tu cabeza?

Levantó una mano y la acarició en la mejilla. La miró a la boca durante unos segundos eternos y Hinata sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. El corazón le latía como un tambor.

«¡Hazlo ya... bésame!», pensó.

Pero él parecía estar librando una batalla interior, y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Vas a contarme qué era todo eso de lo que hablábamos antes?

—¿Antes? —estaba desconcertada de verdad, además le costaba concentrarse cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

—Tu coche, Hinata. Todo lo que ha dicho tu madre...

Se puso muy tensa. Sasuke podía notar cómo se distanciaba de él aunque no se hubiera movido. De nuevo esos sentimientos arrinconados.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No había nada...

—Por favor. Ahórrame...

Apoyó los brazos a los dos lados del cuerpo de ella. Rozaron los lados de sus pechos. Cerró los ojos un segundo. Era tan injusto que le preguntara de ese modo cuando se sentía tan... débil.

Sasuke podía ver su lucha interior.

—No era nada, Sasuke. Cree que tengo una especie de vinculación adolescente con el coche, pero la superé hace años. Créeme, lo odiaba, tenía prisa por deshacerme de él —se encogió de hombros ligeramente—. Cuando vi el nuevo... simplemente no podía... Eso es todo.

No había ganado millones por no saber interpretar a la gente y sabía que Hinata en ese momento estaba mintiendo, pero ¿por qué? Y ¿qué significaba que fuera así? Cerró de un portazo su mente: no quería ir ahí.

Dejó que su mirada bajara por ella. Estaba muy sexy esa noche. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño bajo. El vestido de cuello alto resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Se dijo que daba igual, ¿por qué preocuparse por preguntar? Todo lo que quería de ella lo tenía entre sus brazos. Estaba caliente y deseosa y tan dispuesta...

—Bien, Hinata, digas lo que digas... —y se inclinó sobre ella y la besó hasta que notó que se le aflojaban las piernas.

Entonces, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Le desabrochó todos los botones del vestido mientras la besaba en cada espacio de piel que aparecía.

Cuando se colocó sobre ella, Hinata tuvo un último pensamiento coherente para agradecer que no hubiera seguido con el tema. Después se perdió en él. De nuevo.

Sasuke se despertó temprano. Un amanecer neblinoso iluminaba la habitación.

Hinata estaba acurrucada a su lado con una pierna encima de él muy cerca de una parte de su cuerpo que estaba ya respondiendo a su proximidad. Le hubiera gustado abrazarla, respirar su aroma, acariciar ese muslo que tenía tan cerca, guiar sus manos hasta el sitio donde pudiera comprobar lo que provocaba en él. Se estaba excitando todavía más. No quería que se fuera nunca.

«¿Qué?».

Se puso tenso. Ya completamente despierto. Sin pensarlo, despacio, se las arregló para salir de debajo de ella sin despertarla. Hinata se movió ligeramente y después se dio la vuelta. En la espalda desnuda, Sasuke vio señales de arañazos. ¿Él había hecho eso? Entonces algo atrajo su atención en la parte trasera de uno de sus muslos, una cicatriz de un color rosado intenso. Parecía como si hubiera sido algo muy feo en algún momento, pero supuso que sería hacía años. Sintió deseos de tocarla.

Ese pensamiento lo animó a la acción.

«¡Basta!».

Estaba contemplando a su amante mientras dormía. Su amante... eso era todo, tenía que recordarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Abby Green, Amante en Dublín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, que nada tiene que ver con Naruto. Sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no eres fan de esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que leí sobre ella.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Señor Uchiha, ¿de nuevo se va usted pronto? Sasuke levantó la vista mientras se ponía la chaqueta y vio a Ivy en la puerta de su despacho.

—Sí. Supongo que como director general de Uchiha Corporation tengo esa prerrogativa —algo en su voz hizo que sonara cortante y a la defensiva y se arrepintió al ver el rubor en las mejillas de la madura mujer.

—Bueno... por supuesto, señor Uchiha, yo no quería decir ni por un segundo...

—Ivy, lo siento. Soy yo. Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

—Por supuesto. La negociación con Nueva York está acabando con la paciencia de todo el mundo...

Sí, así era. Y Sasuke lo que quería era irse a casa, atravesar aquella puerta y ver a Hinata. Se detuvo un momento: «casa» y «Hinata». ¿Desde cuándo era su casa un apartamento de diseño y desde cuándo anhelaba ver a Hinata?

«Desde que ella ha convertido el apartamento en un hogar... desde que sus cosas de aseo están colocadas al lado de las tuyas... desde que el olor a comida te da la bienvenida cada noche cuando llegas a casa... desde que te encanta sentarte a ver una película...».

Interrumpió sus pensamientos haciendo un gran esfuerzo. —¿Tiene ya todo lo que necesita para el viaje de mañana?

—Sí —respondió a Ivy con alivio.

No le había dicho nada a Hinata del viaje a Nueva York que tenía a la mañana siguiente. ¿Por qué le hacía eso sentirse tan culpable? Nunca había sentido antes la necesidad de dar explicaciones a nadie. Justo en ese momento un joven colega se paró en su puerta.

—Señor Uchiha, unos cuantos vamos a ir a tomar algo ahí mismo... si quiere unirse a nosotros.

Sasuke agarró su maletín.

—Iré encantado.

Mucho más tarde, cuando entró en el apartamento, todo estaba en silencio. Se había quedado en el bar todo lo que había podido, pero se había aburrido pronto de la conversación de los jóvenes, los hombres tratando de impresionarlo y las mujeres pasando cerca de él sugerentes.

Dejó las cosas, colgó el abrigo y fue hacia la habitación imaginando encontrar allí a Hinata acurrucada y calentita. Se imaginaba metiéndose en la cama al lado de ella. Entró y vio que la cama estaba vacía. Sintió una opresión en el pecho.

¿Dónde estaba? Deshizo el camino recorrido y miró en todas las habitaciones.

Empezó a experimentar una sensación de pánico. A lo mejor se había vuelto a ir al cine... De pronto deseó haber estado allí para haber ido juntos. A lo mejor estaba por ahí, en un bar, buscando compañía...

Casi a punto de llamarla por teléfono, vio una luz en la terraza. La usaban cada vez más desde que el tiempo había empezado a mejorar. La idea de algo tan doméstico antes le hubiera desagradado, pero con Hinata era diferente. Nunca había llevado a vivir a su casa a sus anteriores amantes. Hinata era la primera mujer con la que había pasado tanto tiempo, lo que era una ironía.

Abrió las puertas sin hacer ningún ruido. La fresca brisa nocturna lo envolvió, lo mismo que el sonido del tráfico de la calle. Ahí estaba Hinata, acurrucada en una tumbona con un cómodo chándal viejo y envuelta en un chal. Una taza de algo estaba a su lado. Parecía dormida.

Y de pronto Sasuke supo qué le había estado preocupando desde el principio.

Hinata no se había puesto ni una sola vez ningún vestido como aquél de la noche de Londres. ¿Por qué se habría vestido como una fulana aquella noche? Había más preguntas. ¿Por qué nunca quería salir por la noche a bailar? Algo que él aborrecía pero con lo que hubiera transigido. ¿Por qué no lo llamaba diez veces al día para estar segura de que la seguía deseando? ¿Por qué cada vez que le ofrecía la posibilidad de ir a restaurantes de lujo, solía arrugar la nariz? ¿Y por qué estaba tan contenta de quedarse en casa... leyendo o viendo la tele?

No tenía sentido, pero mientras se planteaba esas preguntas sintió la fuerza del deseo, que se despertaba dentro de él. Dio unos pasos y la besó ligeramente en los labios. Ella abrió los ojos perlas y misteriosos en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Sasuke...

—Hinata...

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Tuve que salir... —¿por qué se sentía tan mal al decir eso?

Hinata le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le dejó que la levantara hasta su pecho.

La llevó a la habitación, y Hinata permitió que la desnudara. Había vuelto tan tarde... ¿dónde habría estado? Nunca lo decía y ella nunca se lo preguntaba, porque él no tenía que darle explicaciones. Ella le pertenecía, pero no significaba nada para él.

—Tengo que irme a Nueva York unos días.

Hinata lo miró por encima de la taza de café. Se sentía descuidada en bata al lado de él con un traje inmaculado.

—¿Te vas... solo?

—Sí —dijo lacónico. Necesitaba separarse de ella, de allí... por demasiadas razones.

De pronto Hinata sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima; un respiro de unos días sin el sabor agridulce de verlo, de dormir con él todas las noches, sería como un oasis en medio del desierto. Le brillaron los ojos de alivio y no pudo evitar que él lo notara.

—No hace falta que te alegres tanto, Hinata.

—Ya te estoy echando de menos —dijo rápidamente recomponiendo su expresión.

—A lo mejor podrías venir conmigo... —se burló, pero sabía que no podría. Esa negociación era importante y ella hubiera sido demasiada distracción, pero nunca se lo diría—. Relájate, Hinata, no es posible.

Sasuke terminó su taza, la dejó en la pila y se puso el abrigo. A pesar de la sensación de alivio que había experimentado cuando le había dicho que se iba, en ese momento Hinata sintió que la envolvía la soledad.

—Sasuke.

Se detuvo en la puerta y cuando ella se acercó él bajó la cabeza. La besó con desesperación. Soltó la maleta y la abrazó y la levantó del suelo. Ella le devolvió el beso ansiosa, como si ya se hubieran separado unos días. Tembloroso la dejó en el suelo y se apartó de ella.

—¿Es eso un «no te olvidaré»?

—Será mejor que te vayas —respondió ella.

Salió y se cerró la puerta. Hinata se apoyó en ella para contener el temblor que sacudía todo su cuerpo. No lloraría. No podía llorar. Se sentó en el sofá y se envolvió en sus brazos.

«Sólo unas pocas semanas más, eso es todo...».

Se quedó pensando en la noche anterior... No había llamado para decir que llegaría tarde. No le había dicho que se iba de viaje...

Se levantó con resolución y se prometió disfrutar de los días de libertad que tenía por delante. A pesar de que ya lo estaba echando de menos.

Los siguientes días, Hinata pintó con frenesí para tratar de no pensar en Sasuke.

Llamaba todas las noches pero las conversaciones eran breves y bruscas, como si estuviera comprobando que ella seguía allí.

El tiempo se extendía delante de ella aburrido, vacío. Su sensación inicial de alivio hacía tiempo que había desaparecido. El lunes lo echaba de menos con tal intensidad que sentía dolor en el pecho. Pasó el martes. Hinata empezó a pensar histérica que era el final. Cualquier día recibiría una llamada de Ivy para decirle que el señor Uchiha había enviado todas sus cosas de vuelta a Inglaterra y le pedía que por favor dejara el apartamento a mediodía.

El teléfono sonó tarde la noche del miércoles. Casi se le cayó de las manos.

—Soy yo.

—Hola —¿por qué parecía tan tímida?

—Vuelvo mañana —parecía muy cansado.

—Muy bien. Nos vemos entonces.

Colgó. Ni una palabra más. Nada de «te echo de menos o me muero de ganas de verte», pero incluso así, Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Volvía. Todavía no iba a dejarla.

A la mañana siguiente llamaron a la puerta. No podía ser Sasuke tan pronto. Se le disparó el pulso pero pronto se le frenó al ver en la puerta a Azuma, el chófer. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Se preocupó al verlo así y casi se olvidó de Sasuke.

—Azuma... ¿qué pasa?

—Siento preocuparte, Hinata. Es mi corazón... iba de camino al aeropuerto pero tuve que parar... Es una maldita angina, creo, pero necesito un médico... No creo que pueda recoger al señor Uchiha...

Hinata lo llevó adentro y se hizo cargo. Recogería ella a Sasuke.

—Vamos derechos la hospital. Llevaré tu coche; puedes enseñarme a manejarlo de camino y yo recogeré a Sasuke.

—Pero...

—No hay peros, Azuma, podrías tener un accidente... Has hecho bien viniendo aquí.

Bajaron hasta donde estaba el coche. A la edad de veintisiete años, Hinata jamás había conducido nada más grande que un Mini y le llevó algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a un coche tan enorme. Con una sonrisa para ocultar sus nervios y las manos sudorosas, se lanzó al tráfico de la hora punta. Un rato después, tras asegurarse de que Azuma quedaba estable en una cama del hospital, se marchó.

Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto. El coche le daba más miedo sin Azuma a su lado.

Milagrosamente encontró un sitio para aparcar lo bastante grande y no se dio ningún golpe. Se quedó unos minutos en el coche respirando hondo. Azuma le había dicho dónde tenía que esperar a Sasuke en la zona VIP del aeropuerto. Salió del coche y esperó cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Se mostraría sorprendido? ¿Le gustaría? ¿Le disgustaría?

Estaba cansado. No se había sentido así de cansado en toda su vida. Le escocían los ojos mientras esperaba su equipaje. Sólo podía pensar en Hinata. Se maldijo por no haberla llevado con él. La había tenido presente en sus sueños y en sus pensamientos a cada momento. Había pensado que la separación mitigaría su deseo y lo único que había hecho había sido aumentar. Una noche había tenido que soportar una cena en la que le habían presentado una mujer detrás de otra, todas a su disposición. Eran impresionantes, lo mejor de Nueva York: modelos, actrices... Y no le habían sugerido nada. Todo lo que quería era... Hinata. Y le dolía admitirlo.

Por fin apareció su equipaje y salió al exterior buscando a Azuma en el lugar habitual. Y entonces la vio a ella. La alegría que sintió casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Se sintió incluso mareado. ¿Sería una aparición? La veía de perfil: el pelo azulado contra el verde del jersey echado por encima de un vestido corto que dejaba ver sus piernas desnudas y unas chanclas.

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Levantó una mano ligeramente y luego la bajó. Se llenó de valor y alzó la barbilla para recibirlo. Sasuke llegó a su lado con expresión severa.

—¿Dónde está Azuma?

No hizo caso del dolor que le provocó que preguntara primero por Azuma y respondió:

—Está en el hospital...

—¿Qué?

Le apoyó una mano en el brazo y dijo:

—Está bien. Es sólo una angina. Lo dejé allí y vine a recogerte. Estaba tan preocupado... —apartó la mano del brazo. Sasuke se frotó los ojos y Hinata se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba—. De verdad que está bien. Sólo tiene que quedarse en observación veinticuatro horas.

—De acuerdo —la miró y le pasó una mano por la mejilla—. ¿Y tú? —ella tragó con dificultad y se encogió de hombros. Casi no podía hablar—. Gracias por ocuparte de Azuma.

Hinata volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Está bien. Ha sido difícil convencerlo de que no viniera a buscarte. El coche está aquí al lado.

—¿Has traído su coche?

—Sí, Sasuke —el tono seco ocultaba lo difícil que le había resultado llevarlo hasta allí. Cuando llegaron al coche no pudo resistirse a decir—: Iba a traer el Mini, pero pensé que tu ego no lo soportaría...

Sasuke le sonrió de forma extraña y sintió un gran placer por su irreverencia, era algo difícil de encontrar.

—Ja, ja.

Sasuke fue de modo automático al lado del conductor mientras se frotaba los ojos. Parecía agotado. Pidió las llaves con un gesto. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No vas a conducir, estás medio dormido.

—Hinata...

—De ninguna manera —fue tan firme que Sasuke se sorprendió.

Hinata se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Sasuke no tenía elección. La verdad era que estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Se sentó en el asiento del acompañante. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Su último pensamiento fue que nunca lo había ido a buscar una mujer al aeropuerto... y le había gustado.

Tampoco recordaba la última vez que había ido en un coche conducido por una mujer. De todas las mujeres, Hinata había sido la que había hecho las dos cosas; después la oscuridad lo envolvió.

Esa noche, después de la cena, Hinata se estaba preparando en el baño para irse a la cama. Se soltó el pelo y en el espejo vio un brillo especial en sus ojos. Era por él. Porque había vuelto. Se ruborizó. El salto de cama de seda resultaba casi doloroso encima de su recalentada piel.

Aquello era peligroso. Lo sabía. Como ir en un coche a ciento cincuenta por hora en dirección a un muro y con los frenos estropeados.

Apagó la luz con decisión y fue hacia el dormitorio. El corazón se le dio la vuelta al ver la escena que tenía delante: Sasuke dormido en la cama tapado sólo hasta la cintura. Era dolorosamente guapo.

«Duerme...».

Como en un sueño, cruzó la habitación y se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama. Él no se movió. Con una mano le apartó el pelo de la cara y después lo besó en los labios muy suavemente. Sin abrir los ojos la agarró de la muñeca y le devolvió el beso. Abrió unos ojos de sueño y Hinata supo que estaba atrapada.

Tiró de ella hasta tumbarla encima de él. La miró primero a la cara y después a la voluptuosa «V» del escote.

—Sasuke... no deberíamos... estás muy cansado...

—Para esto nunca...

Y con un grácil movimiento la hizo rodar de modo que ella acabó de espaldas en la cama con él encima. La acarició en la cara mientras la besaba provocando en ella un ataque de sensualidad que acabó con todas sus resistencias. Hinata era tan incapaz de parar como él de detenerse. La mano fue bajando hasta los pechos cubiertos de seda, acariciando los anhelantes pezones. Hinata gemía deseosa mientras con sus manos buscaba y encontraba el pecho, se movía, seguía explorando, más abajo, por debajo de la sábana, donde se topó con la ardiente evidencia de la excitación de Sasuke.

Le levantó la combinación para verla desnuda.

—Dios, Hinata... te he echado de menos... ¡Eres como fiebre en mi sangre!

Hinata respondió con un grito mientras se quitaba del todo la combinación y se besaban apasionadamente. Con una torpeza desacostumbrada, Sasuke buscó y desenrolló un preservativo. Y entonces, por fin, se encontró en casa... al entrar en su carne de satén mientras ella salía a su encuentro. El cansancio y la fatiga desaparecieron.

Ese control que siempre valoraba tanto estaba fallando. Su ardiente erección al encontrarse con su calor hacía que respirara con dificultad. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo para sumergirse en aquel profundo verde. Tan profundo como el océano. Estaba roja por la excitación y podía sentir cómo su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse alrededor de él. Trató de aguantar... de recuperar algo de control, pero no podía. El cuerpo de ella se tensaba y arqueaba mientras lo abrazaba. Podía sentir los duros pezones clavarse en su pecho, lo que aumentaba la salvaje oleada que lo empujaba hacia el éxtasis. Después se sintió arrastrado por el orgasmo de ella y durante un momento se quedó como suspendido... antes de precipitarse en el abismo. Justo después de hacerlo, de estallar, tuvo el más poderoso deseo de experimentar aquello piel contra piel. Sin protección. Nunca antes había echado de menos el contacto directo... hasta ese momento, con ella, que sentía que la barrera era... un error.

Mientras el placer carnal lo recorría y se sentía explotar, deseó con una fiereza primitiva derramarse dentro de ella... Segundos después, cuando el mundo volvió a su sitio, cuando la constatación... de lo que acababa de pasársele por la cabeza lo golpeó, el cuerpo entero se le tensó encima de ella. ¿Estaba loco, quería dejarla embarazada? La terrible idea hizo que se librara bruscamente del cuerpo de ella y pudo escucharla gemir. Sus cuerpos estaban todavía dolorosamente sensibles, incluso el suyo se quejó cuando se separó... todas sus células queriendo permanecer allí, mezcladas con las de ella. Todavía estaba excitado pero tenía que escapar... de ella... de sí mismo. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco debido al cansancio? Tenía que ser eso. Sintiéndose de pronto malhumorado por sus estúpidas divagaciones, se levantó de la cama y, sin mirar a Hinata, se fue al cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha.

Las lágrimas llenaban los ojos de Hinata, pero no las dejaría correr. Ya sabía cómo era posible hacer el amor y tener ganas de llorar con el corazón roto al mismo tiempo. Porque ya no podía negarlo más tiempo, ya no podía negar que había entregado su corazón a Sasuke, para siempre. Cada latido era para él. Y eso al final la mataría.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Abby Green, Amante en Dublín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, que nada tiene que ver con Naruto. Sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no eres fan de esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que leí sobre ella.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Buenos días.

—Buenos días... —Hinata estaba algo dormida.

La noche anterior volvió a toda velocidad, la desolación que había sentido cuando él había huido de la cama después de hacer el amor. Se despertó y levantó las barreras.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en un brazo mirándola. Interpretó todo lo que había visto en el rostro de ella como nubes que atraviesan un cielo despejado, algo oscuro que había pasado entre los dos. Era la primera vez que se despertaba y él estaba en la cama mirándola. Incluso los fines de semana, invariablemente, iba a la oficina, aunque fueran unas pocas horas, o se iba a correr, o simplemente... se levantaba.

Aquello hizo que se le acelerara el pulso a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse fría.

—¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

—¿Te estás tratando de librar de mi? —dijo arqueando una ceja.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada saltaba al pecho desnudo. Sintió cómo el calor empezaba a invadir sus venas, el pulso daba saltos. Sasuke estaba sonriendo. Ella frunció el ceño. Maldito fuera, él y su arrogancia.

—Lo que pasa es que estoy disfrutando mucho viendo cómo te despiertas.

La besó y salió de la cama. Lo vio alejarse y entrar en el cuarto de baño y suspiró tirando de las sábanas hacia arriba. Nunca se cansaría de mirar ese cuerpo. Cuando salió del baño, se hizo la dormida. Sintió cómo se acercaba y deseó que se fuera. Si hacían el amor a la luz del día, no podría disimular sus sentimientos.

—Hinata, sé que estás despierta. Volveré a las siete. Esta noche salimos.

Cuando sintió, más que oyó, que se había marchado, abrió los ojos. Había vuelto a la normalidad. A la rutina. Y ese apartamento se estaba convirtiendo en una prisión.

«Sólo dos semanas más...».

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza y se sentó en la cama, sorprendida. Sólo dos semanas y entonces... la libertad. No podía creerlo. ¡Cómo había pasado el tiempo! ¿Conseguiría sacarse a Sasuke de la cabeza? Volvió a tumbarse. No era capaz de imaginar cómo sería.

Esa tarde, acababa de ducharse y estaba vestida sólo con un albornoz cuando Sasuke entró en la habitación. Tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y deseó correr a acariciarlo, decirle que no hacía falta que salieran. Pero no pudo porque no era ella quien organizaba su propia vida.

La mirada de Sasuke la recorrió de arriba abajo hambrienta. Ella permaneció de pie delante de él. La había echado de menos todo el día. Su cuerpo la anhelaba de un modo que lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso. No podía pensar en eso. Llegaban tarde.

—Tenemos que salir en un cuarto de hora...

—Estaré lista —dijo estricta, sorprendida por la ausencia de saludo y la voz brusca.

Sasuke se presentó en el recibidor un momento después colocándose los puños del esmoquin. Hinata permanecía de espaldas mirando por la ventana.

Se había arreglado el pelo de forma que caía por su espalda en forma de cuerda enrollada. El vestido gris oscuro era de alguna clase de punto que marcaba todas sus curvas. Era una tortura mirarla. Echó algo de menos... ¿Por qué no se ponía las joyas que le había regalado?

Tenía que hacer que se las pusiera. Nunca las llevaba... seguro que era otra faceta de su actuación, sin duda, pero una vocecita interior le decía: «Otra anomalía...». Normalmente las mujeres le pedían más y más, así que ignoró la voz.

Caminó hacia ella indolente haciendo que Hinata se quedara sin respiración. Lo había visto con esmoquin muchas veces, pero esa noche estaba más impresionante que nunca. Se detuvo ante ella con una gran caja de terciopelo. A Hinata se le cayó el corazón a los pies. La tomó dubitativa y la abrió con un suspiro que no pudo reprimir. En su interior había unos pendientes antiguos a juego con una gargantilla de diamantes verdes montados en platino. Sintió que en su interior se cerraba algo.

Levantó la vista, distante.

—¿Más baratijas para tu amante?

Estaba acostumbrada. Estaba aburrida. Sorprendentemente, por mucho que eso doliera a Sasuke, también le reconfortaba.

Sacó la gargantilla y se la colocó en el cuello. La joya colgaba justo encima del valle de sus pechos. Después sacó los pendientes y se los tendió.

—Sí...

Con dedos temblorosos se los puso. Hinata podía sentir cómo se balanceaban y le daban en el cuello, en el pelo. Él dio un paso atrás. La miró con ojos calculadores.

—Preciosa.

Se sintió como una yegua. Estaba allí para su placer y si quería cubrirla de joyas, tendría que ponérselas.

Cada vez que se moviera las sentiría balancearse contra su piel. Eso le recordaría que, más pronto que tarde, saldría de su vida y dejaría paso a otra amante, a la que él le diría exactamente las mismas palabras. Le colocaría joyas encima del mismo modo desapasionado... o a lo mejor no. A lo mejor una conseguía romper ese frío exterior y encontraba su corazón.

—Vámonos.

Lo siguió en silencio.

La recepción era similar a todas las demás. Todo el mundo intentando estar cerca del exitoso Sasuke Uchiha, como si fuera una especie de rey Midas. Hinata soportaba las mismas miradas hostiles de las sociedad dublinesa, que se preguntaba quién era ésa que había aparecido de pronto en escena.

Raramente se había relacionado en Dublín con su madre o con Hamura. Pero era una ciudad relativamente pequeña y ya había percibido las miradas de los antiguos colegas de Hamura, lo que le hacía sentir escalofríos de repulsión. Sobre todo por uno de ellos, que había sido incluso más desagradable que su padrastro. No quería que la viera, pero era difícil con todo el mundo atento a Sasuke y ella agarrada de su brazo. Aguantó la cena, la curiosidad de la gente cuando descubría que era dublinesa, aunque eran lo bastante educados para no preguntar cómo se las había arreglado para entrar en la vida de Sasuke.

Sintió cómo Sasuke deslizaba un brazo por el respaldo de su silla y la acariciaba en el cuello con la mano. Empezó a respirar agitada. Sintió que su cuerpo respondía y se cruzó de brazos para ocultar la evidencia. Él se volvió a mirarla y todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso a causa de la corriente que se estableció entre ambos. Agarró una de las manos de ella y se la llevó a la boca, besando un delicado punto de la muñeca. Hinata dejó de respirar. Sus ojos llamearon. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Sasuke le soltó la mano y se volvió hacia la persona que tenía al otro lado. Hinata estaba confusa y muy preocupada por las emociones que sentía anidar en su pecho.

—¿Y de dónde dijo que era, querida?

Hinata se enfrascó agradecida en una conversación con la señora que tenía a su derecha.

Después de la cena, los invitados fueron libres de moverse y bailar en el impresionante salón. Hinata se excusó y fue a buscar los aseos. De vuelta, una voz le dio el alto. Sintió un tacto desagradable en uno de los hombros.

—Bueno, bueno, la pequeña Hinata Hyuga. Pensaba que eras tú, pero... madre mía, te has hecho una mujer de lo más impresionante.

En contra de su voluntad se volvió para encarar al hombre que había detrás de la untuosa voz.

—Burami Kasuga.

Un tipo rechoncho de ojos saltones que la miró de arriba abajo con un descaro tal que Hinata se quedó paralizada. Había sido uno de los íntimos de su padrastro y durante años había estado husmeando alrededor de ella, aunque siempre había conseguido escapar de él.

Se acercó más a ella aprovechando que pasó alguien. Intentó desesperada que no se le notara el miedo que tenía de llamar la atención. Volvió la cabeza pata buscar a Sasuke. No lo encontró.

—¿Buscando a tu... cita?

—Sí... me alegro de verlo de nuevo, señor Kasuga, pero en realidad debería...

De pronto la agarró del brazo con demasiada fuerza. Ella gimió mientras él la llevaba a una esquina.

—¿Quién te crees que eres...? —la miró de arriba abajo lascivo—. No he tenido oportunidad de darte el pésame, Hinata, querida. Debes de estar destrozada por la pérdida de Hamura... Ni siquiera tuvimos oportunidad de llorarlo, tu madre se lo llevó tan deprisa para enterrarlo que no pudimos presentarle nuestros respetos. Eso no está bien, ¿verdad? Pero ahora te los puedo ofrecer a ti personalmente.

Lo miró disgustada, incapaz de huir. La mano del brazo le cortaba la circulación, le hacía daño.

—Suélteme —consiguió decir a pesar del pánico, sabiendo que le saldría un hematoma.

—Sabes que Hamura hubiera ido a por ti si Uchiha no se hubiera vengado tan deprisa. Tenía claro que te habías ido de la lengua. Tú y la estúpida de su mujer. Vosotras le provocasteis el infarto, nos liasteis a todos.

Se sintió transportada en el tiempo. Permaneció inmóvil sabiendo que si intentaba escapar él le haría más daño. Pasado y presente se mezclaban. Nunca le había preocupado su dolor, sino el de su madre, entonces, ¿por qué le importaba en ese momento? La niebla se aclaró y Hinata se rehízo: ése no era Hamura. Había muerto. Podía manejarlo. No iba a hacerle daño. Con un rápido movimiento, se soltó y le dio un codazo en medio del pecho. Él se quedó jadeando y con la cara roja, pero aún demasiado cerca.

—Me estaba preguntando dónde estarías.

Sasuke. Sintió una enorme oleada de alivio, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se le cayó el alma a los pies. Tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando la cara ruborizada y la excesiva proximidad de Kasuga, y había llegado a una conclusión equivocada.

Tratando desesperadamente de salvar la cara, Kasuga se escabulló diciendo desagradable:

—A ver si hace algo con ella, Uchiha, siempre ha sido una gata salvaje.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y agarró a Hinata del mismo sitio que la había tenido sujeta Kasuga. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

—¿Quién es y por qué me conoce?

Antes de que pudiera contestar y con más dolor del que podía soportar, Sasuke la estaba sacando del edificio. Azuma se materializó con el coche en segundos. Se metieron dentro. Hinata todavía temblaba, no podía creer que Sasuke hubiera malinterpretado la situación.

—Era un amigo de Hamura... y todo el mundo te conoce —se frotó el brazo distraída.

Sasuke hacía esfuerzos para mantener la boca cerrada; no quería decir nada en el coche.

Ya en el apartamento, la puerta se cerró tras él y Hinata se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirarlo con gesto de recelo. ¿Una mirada de culpabilidad?, pensó Sasuke. Estaba deseando que así fuera. ¿Qué podía ella haber visto en semejante pervertido? Se apoyó en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Bueno... ¿vas a decirme qué pasaba? ¿Buscando ya mi sustituto... quedando con alguien que conoces y que ya sabe cómo funcionas?

—Estás enfermo, no tengo por qué escuchar todo esto...

Iba a salir de la sala, pero él la agarró del brazo, de nuevo en el mismo sitio. Ya sí que no pudo disimular el dolor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él cortante al ver la palidez en el rostro de ella.

—Nada —murmuró, pero no pudo disimular las lágrimas.

—Hinata ¿qué demonios pasa?

—Nada, Sasuke —dijo como un latigazo—. Si fueras capaz de ver lo que tienes delante de tus narices, entonces no necesitarías una explicación —se soltó y se fue al dormitorio.

Él la siguió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfadada porque he adivinado la verdad? ¿Cómo puedes...? Ese hombre es odioso... Dime, ¿lo has besado? —los celos le nublaban la visión, las ideas—. Claro que lo has hecho, me miró como si fuera un tipo de ésos que busca bronca...

Lo único que hizo que dejara de hablar fue la terrible quietud que invadió los miembros de Hinata. Sus ojos eran enormes estanques de insondable dolor, su boca estaba abierta de horror. Se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos y se acercó a ella. Hinata se echó para atrás de una sacudida y se cayó a la cama. En un segundo Sasuke estaba ahí, inclinándose sobre ella, levantándola. De nuevo el dolor en el brazo, Hinata se sintió mareada.

—¿Qué pasa...? —preguntó Sasuke con urgencia.

—El brazo... me haces daño en el brazo...

Lo soltó inmediatamente y la sentó en la cama.

—Hinata, ¿te he hecho daño? Déjame ver...

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no... él...

Sasuke maldijo y con mucho cuidado, le bajó el hombro del vestido y murmuró de nuevo un juramento cuando vio las marcas de unos dedos en la piel.

—¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho...?

—La verdad es que no me has dado muchas oportunidades.

No, no lo había hecho. ¿Cómo podía haber juzgado tan mal la situación? Nunca habría pensado en una mujer vapuleada por un indeseable. Y esa mujer era Hinata. Sintió deseos de salir a buscar a Kasuga y darle una paliza.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Hinata?

Ella evitó la pregunta.

—Tengo que ponerme árnica o irá a peor.

—Te la traeré —dijo levantándose de un salto.

Fue a buscarla y volvió. Con una ternura infinita se la extendió por la piel. De nuevo las lágrimas empezaron a llenarle los ojos, no pudo contenerlas. De pronto estaba demasiado cansada de ser el objeto de la cínica desconfianza de Sasuke.

Cansada de tener que mantener siempre una fachada. Además no estaba segura de ser capaz de continuar con aquella charada.

Pero entonces... cuando él tomó su rostro con las manos y lo volvió hacia él, y la acarició en la mandíbula mientras le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares y susurraba un «perdón», sintió que se derretía por dentro. Sí, podía decirle la verdad. Podía contarle exactamente lo que había pasado. Si lo hacía no tendría que enfrentarse a su censura nunca más. Pero eso sería... su fin. Sólo podría despreciarla si supiera que ella se había enamorado.

Y en ese momento, cuando estaba siendo tan tierno, tan cariñoso, besándola con esa dulzura, el cansancio se esfumó y todo lo que deseó fue agarrarse a él... un poco más.

Esa noche no hicieron el amor. Sasuke sólo la abrazó con cuidado y la mantuvo entre sus brazos. Cuando actuaba así hacía incluso más difícil mantener la distancia. Al día siguiente, volvería a levantar la muralla, pero en ese momento... se dejaría llevar por su sueño... y lo hizo.

Una semana después Hinata estaba pintando en la terraza. Era un precioso día de verano. Pensaba en aquella noche de una semana antes. Desde entonces había pillado a Sasuke un par de veces mirándola con algo... algo luminoso que no podía definir, pero en cuanto lo miraba, él echaba las persianas. Pero algo había cambiado definitivamente entre ellos. Había una especie de tranquilidad. Una especie de veneración cuando hacían el amor... aunque a lo mejor sólo era su ridícula imaginación.

Apretó furiosa el pincel contra el lienzo como si así pudiera librarse de sus pensamientos. Cuando oyó sonar el teléfono fue a atenderlo aliviada, contenta por la distracción. Cuando lo colgó tenía el ceño fruncido. Sasuke quería verla en su despacho. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Se cambió de ropa y se recogió el pelo en una coleta.

Cuando llegó al último piso del edificio de oficinas, la seca Ivy se había convertido en la sonriente Ivy.

—Hinata, ¿no? Por favor pase, el señor Uchiha la está esperando.

Entró. Sasuke estaba de pie mirando por la ventana. Se dio la vuelta y Hinata quedó impactada por lo serio que estaba. La puerta se cerró y Sasuke la miró.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo ella con una risa nerviosa—. Sasuke, me estás asustando... —pensó en algo—. ¿Es Azuma? ¿De nuevo el corazón?

—No... no es Azuma. Está bien y te agradece que te ocuparas de él. Estaba más asustado de lo que decía. Lo he mandado a su casa de Londres a recuperarse.

Ella se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzada.

—No fue nada.

Sasuke rodeó la mesa y se acercó a ella.

—Tienes pintura en las mejillas.

Ella se ruborizó y se echó una mano a la cara para limpiarse.

—Nunca me miro al espejo.

No era capaz de interpretar la expresión de la cara de Sasuke.

—Hinata, he terminado mi trabajo aquí, mañana vuelvo a Londres.

«Oh, Dios mío, era eso... se marcha».

Se volvió todo borroso. Había una silla detrás de ella y se sentó intentando que no pareciera que se había caído encima, lo que en realidad había pasado. Trató de contener la emoción. Eso era exactamente lo que ella quería. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke. Estaban sombríos. ¿La estaba mirando con lástima?

No era posible.

—¡Oh! Así que era eso. Me estás dejando ir...

Sasuke apretó los labios.

—Bueno, técnicamente, podría insistir en que vinieras a Londres conmigo; falta una semana para que finalice el contrato.

Hinata se puso en pie a causa del impacto sintiendo cómo la bilis le subía a la garganta. Sasuke notó en ella la misma palidez que cuando vio el contrato.

—Por lo que yo recuerdo, el contrato establecía dos meses o la duración de estancia en Dublín... así que técnicamente, si tu estancia se acaba mañana, entonces te sales de las condiciones del contrato.

La miró fijamente un momento. No podía engañarla.

—En realidad tengo que confesarte algo. Ese contrato era falso... —Hinata se quedó boquiabierta—. Cuando me lo recordaste en Montecarlo lo escribí en mi ordenador. Era sólo para garantizarte que iba a mantener mi palabra.

Y lo había hecho. Su madre ya había firmado los papeles.

—Así que... ¿nadie más lo ha leído?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. No estaba segura de cómo tomárselo, cómo reaccionar.

—Bueno... gracias —se colocó detrás de la silla—, pero entonces... si no hay contrato... no hay nada que me impida marcharme...

—Supongo que no —dijo lentamente.

—Mañana te marchas...

—Sí.

La miró. Se estaba mordiendo el labio. Quería abrazarla, deslizar su lengua entre esos suaves labios... pero, por alguna razón, no podía. La estaba dejando marchar, ¿por qué se sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón del pecho? ¿Por qué parecía como si aquélla fuera la única mujer del mundo a la que había deseado?

—Ya está... —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hinata —buscó sus ojos—, podrías venir a Londres conmigo... Esto no tiene por qué terminar aquí. Ahora que tu madre tiene la casa... podríamos seguir... podrías vivir conmigo...

Hinata se echó para atrás sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Nunca —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Nunca. Nunca confiarás en mí, Sasuke. Nunca me respetarás. Y no calentaré tu cama hasta que ocupe mi lugar la siguiente. He pagado mi deuda.

Sasuke se puso rígido para que ella no notara el efecto de sus palabras. Se encogió de hombros como si no le importara nada.

—Como tú quieras, Hinata.

Algo brilló en los ojos de ella, una especie de desesperación.

—Lo que quiero es irme hoy. Me voy ahora mismo a recoger mis cosas. Cuando vuelvas, me habré ido. No puedo quedarme otra noche —hizo una pausa—. Por favor, no me hagas...

¿Quería alejarse de él tan desesperadamente? Sintió como si un bloque de granito le cayera en el pecho.

—Si quieres haberte ido cuando vuelva, yo también lo prefiero.

Hinata fue hacia la puerta. Le temblaban las piernas. Se dio la vuelta por última vez y lo miró.

—No quiero volverte a ver jamás —dijo y salió por la puerta.

El corazón de Sasuke parecía un tambor cuando entró en el apartamento. Había visto el Mini Cooper aparcado fuera... ella no se había ido... ¿Significaba eso que había querido quedarse como su amante? Pero en cuanto atravesó la puerta supo que no estaba, el sitio parecía plano, sin energía. Vio las llaves del coche en la mesa junto una nota.

**No puedo aceptar el coche... ni nada más. Te deseo lo mejor, Sasuke.**

**Hinata**

El papel se le cayó al suelo. Seguro que cuando entrara el dormitorio se encontraría toda la ropa en bolsas y todas las joyas estarían en sus cajas. No se había quedado con nada. ¿Por qué?

Se sintió mareado. Si se hubiera llevado algo, como esperaba, se hubiera sentido justificado. Se sentó pesadamente en la cama. Desde el principio lo había sorprendido actuando de un modo distinto a como esperaba. Salió a la terraza. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía perdido, sin saber qué hacer... impotente. Quería a Hinata. Tan desesperadamente que no podía soportarlo. Estaba tan enamorado, desde Londres, que nunca podría salir de ahí.

Y ella no quería volver a verlo jamás.

Entró en el apartamento cerrando la terraza de un portazo.

Al día siguiente, en el avión que lo llevaba a Londres, tenía una cara tan sombría, tan dura, que nadie se atrevió a hablar con él.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Abby Green, Amante en Dublín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, que nada tiene que ver con Naruto. Sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no eres fan de esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que leí sobre ella.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Y las mercancías almacenadas se dispararon y no supieron cómo manejar las consecuencias... Sasuke desconectó de la conversación. Su mente no se centraba y el peso en el pecho amenazaba con hacerlo colapsar. Todo lo que veía, en todo lo que pensaba era en Hinata. Las mujeres de Londres le parecían vacías, sin sentido. Se quedaba frío cuando lo miraban.

A veces sentía pánico al pensar que nunca llegaría a saber qué se ocultaba detrás de aquellos profundos ojos perlas, que nunca los volvería a ver, que nunca más se despertaría a su lado... Pero seguía preguntándose cómo podía sentir algo así por alguien que había hecho... lo que ella, por alguien que era evidente no sentía lo mismo que él.

—Hyuga...

—¿Qué? —preguntó cortante, y su atención se centró en un hombre que lo miraba expectante.

—Hyuga. No quiero hablar mal de un muerto, pero era una de las piezas más desagradables del engranaje; la única lástima es que no viva para verte controlar todo. Hubiera sido un gran golpe.

Sasuke sonrió tenso. Nunca había deseado que Hyuga acabase así, no importaba la clase de hombre que fuera, pero antes de que pudiera cortar a su socio, éste continuó.

—Ahora que está muerto y no puede mantener las bocas cerradas, la verdad ha salido a la luz. ¿Has oído...? —Spencer, de verdad que no tengo ningún interés...

Pero no hizo caso, se le cayó parte de lo que estaba tomando debido a su estado de embriaguez.

—Aparentemente el tipo tenía amantes en cada ciudad y era un canalla violento...

—Sasuke había empezado a marcharse, pero se detuvo—. Tuvo aterrorizada a su pobre mujer durante años. Alguna vez llamó a la policía, pero, claro, todo se silenció... soltaba dinero para mantener las bocas cerradas. ¿No tenía también una hija? Creo que se dice que ella era la que llamaba a la poli... no la conozco, pero creo que es una sirenita...

Sasuke puso el otro hombre contra la pared haciendo que se le cayera la bebida.

—¿Qué has dicho...?

—Uchiha, ¿qué demonios te pasa? —rugió.

Sasuke lo soltó y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación, entre la gente que lo miraba en silencio, sorprendida.

Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que había cometido el mayor error de su vida y no podía controlar la oleada de pánico que se estaba levantando dentro de él.

«No es posible. Me lo debería haber contado... ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?».

Se quedó de pie en las escaleras. Los dos últimos meses pasaron por su mente como una mala película de terror. Todas las claves habían estado ahí, tan evidentes... y él las había ignorado. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil, tan ciego?

Las palabras de Hinata volvieron a su cabeza: «No quiero volver a verte jamás».

Se le formaron unas arrugas de dolor que convirtieron su rostro en una máscara de angustia mientras buscaba en el bolsillo las llaves del coche y despegaba como si lo persiguiera la muerte.

Hinata permanecía de pie al borde del mar mirando cómo la espuma iba y venía dejando la marca de las huellas de sus pies. Sintió ganas de sumergirse en el agua para no tener que sentir ni pensar nunca más. Volvió en sí y salió de la zona de alcance de las olas.

Miró a su alrededor. Una enorme playa con hectáreas de arena rodeada de verdes acantilados. No había nadie, las tormentas de verano habían ahuyentado a la gente. Vio una figura en la distancia, cerca de la pequeña casa de campo que había alquilado para pasar unos días. La bendita paz se acabaría pronto.

Miró al mar y respiró hondo. Era libre. Realmente libre por primera vez en su vida. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si siguiera en prisión? Porque era su corazón lo que estaba preso, no ella. Y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Con el tiempo el dolor se mitigaría...

Se dio la vuelta y caminó por donde había venido, las manos en los bolsillos. La figura de la distancia seguía allí. Caminó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que la figura era un hombre. Un hombre alto. Con el pelo oscuro. En camiseta y vaqueros.

Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado. ¿Era el Diablo que mandaba a alguien parecido para ponerla a prueba? Se acercó más y más... Más detalles: pelo oscuro, una frente despejada, an-chos hombros. Estaba mirando al mar y entonces se dio la vuelta. Hinata se detuvo. Se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, le latían los oídos. No podía ser.

Pero era. Sasuke a sólo unos metros. Iba hacia ella. Eso la puso en marcha: se dirigió en diagonal a la casita evitando el camino por el que venía él. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Sasuke también cambiaba su recorrido. No podía pensar. No podía sentir.

—Hinata.

Ignoró su llamada. Aceleró el paso.

—Hinata —estaba mucho más cerca.

Ella empezó a correr, pero entonces la agarró y le dio la vuelta. Levantó la vista.

Las piedras y caracolas que había estado recogiendo se le cayeron a la arena.

—Hinata, por favor, no huyas de mí, tenemos que hablar.

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Hablar? Sasuke, te dije que no quería volver a verte jamás y menos ahora —se soltó y siguió andando.

—Hinata, por favor —estaba justo detrás de ella—. Una vez viniste y me rogaste que te escuchara cinco minutos. Eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo yo ahora. Por favor.

Ella se detuvo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para apartar los recuerdos. Aquello la mataría.

—Cinco minutos.

Entró en la casa por la puerta de atrás sin preocuparse de mantenerla abierta para él.

En la pequeña cocina se dio la vuelta para colocarse de cara a él y se cruzó de brazos. A Sasuke le pareció que estaba más guapa que nunca. También más distante.

—Bueno, el reloj corre.

—Hinata... lo siento...

—Sentirlo. ¿Por qué demonios tienes que disculparte, Sasuke? Tengo lo que quería y tú tienes lo que querías... —dijo mirándolo horrorizada.

—No te tuve, Hinata, realmente no. Y todavía me gustas.

Ella frunció el ceño sintiéndose de pronto ligeramente desorientada, queriendo saber pero no queriendo preguntar.

—Sasuke...

—Lo sé, lo sé... el tiempo. Dios, es difícil.

Hinata sentía el corazón latir desbocado y apretó los brazos como para contenerlo.

—Creía que sabía lo que había pasado... aquella noche hace ocho meses. Alguien dijo algo en Londres y de pronto todo encajó...

Hinata sintió miedo.

—¿Fuiste a ver a mi madre para averiguar dónde estaba? —él asintió—. ¿Le has dicho algo a ella...? —el pecho le subía y bajaba por la agitación—. ¿Lo has hecho...?

Sasuke levantó una mano y dio un paso hacia ella. Hinata se apartó.

—¡No! Hinata, no. Podía haberle preguntado pero no me hacía falta. Ya lo sé. Sólo quería escuchártelo decir a ti.

—¿Sabes qué? El tiempo corre...

—Hace ocho meses me sedujiste en contra de tu voluntad, ¿verdad?

La habitación giró durante un segundo y Hinata pensó que se iba a caer al suelo.

—No seas ridículo —dijo vagamente.

Pero Sasuke se había fijado en su reacción y eso provocó un estallido de júbilo en su pecho, aunque quizá ella nunca había sentido nada por él, sólo deseo.

—Tu padrastro vio la atracción que había entre los dos y decidió aprovecharla, ¿verdad? —ella negó con la cabeza sin fuerza—. Te obligó a flirtear conmigo... a mostrar interés... a venir al hotel vestida como una...

—¡Para! —su mente discurría a toda velocidad; él todavía no se había dado cuenta de todo, su corazón estaba a salvo. Dejó caer los brazos—. ¿Cómo... cómo sabes todo eso?

—Sólo por algo que dijo alguien. No me hizo falta escuchar nada más... lo supe inmediatamente. No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes... estaba ciego.

Intentó pensar qué decirle para que se quedara contento y siguiera su camino.

—Me amenazó con algo... demasiado grande para enfrentarme a ello yo sola.

—¿Tu madre?

—¿Cómo...? —dijo sin aire.

—Tenéis un vínculo más fuerte que nada que haya visto. Y tú reaccionas como una madre osa con sus cachorros cada vez que se la menciona... además, ella es demasiado feliz para ser una viuda reciente a la que no han dejado nada —suavizó la voz—. Hinata, he oído que... era violento... ¿Alguna vez...?

—A mí nunca. A menos que me interpusiera —dijo amargamente—. Siempre a mi madre, y yo nunca pude protegerla. Nada podía. Ni siquiera la policía. Era demasiado poderoso.

—Esa cicatriz... en el muslo...

Hinata se quedó blanca.

—Un día que me interpuse... cuando él... cuando traté de... me apartó de su camino y me tiró encima de la tabla de planchar, así que la plancha... —la furia lo atravesaba, abrió la boca pero Hinata ya había tenido bastante, levantó una mano y siguió—. Por favor, Sasuke, ahora ya lo sabes. Gracias por devolvernos la casa y pagar las deudas con Hacienda... Me lo dijo mi madre. No tenías por qué hacerlo...

—Por supuesto que sí. Fue por mi culpa que tu madre acabara en esa situación, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Lo siento, te engañé hace ocho meses, pero ya se acabó. Por favor, vete.

Por un instante se empezó a dar la vuelta como si se fuera a ir. Hinata aguantó la respiración, un gran vacío ocupaba su cuerpo, pero entonces él volvió. Ella estaba clavada en el sitio.

—No, Hinata, no me iré. Porque quiero saber por qué una vez muerto Hyuga no te defendiste.

—¿Me hubieras creído?

—A lo mejor al principio no —concedió él—, pero no te hubiera costado mucho convencerme. No soy tan ogro y nunca me hubiera quedado con la casa si lo hubiera sabido.

—Lo sé... —dijo ella con tranquilidad.

—Entonces... ¿por qué?

La verdad era que no se le había ocurrido. Lo principal era su autoprotección, pero ¿no había elegido el camino más destructivo?

—Porque pensé que no me creerías... —sonó demasiado débil incluso para ella.

—Así que me permitiste utilizarte, tomarte como amante, dejarme que te hiciera el amor casi todas las noches... hacer que te comportaras de modo totalmente contrario a como eras en realidad...

—Pero sí era... —respiró sin darse cuenta de que se estaba delatando de forma espectacular.

Sasuke se sintió triunfador. Levantó una ceja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te dejaste todo en mi casa? La ropa, las joyas, el coche...

—Porque no eran míos.

—Exacto —la miró—. Cualquier otra mujer se hubiera llevado todo y más, créeme.

Sintió que la estaba acorralando, su voz sonó más desagradable:

—Mira, Sasuke, ¿qué quieres? No puedo decirte nada más...

—Apuesto a que has hecho todo lo posible para mantener la frente alta... ¿La universidad? Te la pagaste tú y nunca aceptaste un penique de Hyuga, ¿verdad? Seguramente vivías en una pocilga llena de ratones por no aceptar su dinero.

¿Amantes? Sé que no eras virgen, pero tampoco estabas lejos de serlo, Hinata.

Era implacable, inamovible. Hinata sabía que sólo habría una cosa que haría que se fuera, pero sería algo que la mataría. Aunque si así se libraba de él... No tenía elección. Antes de que averiguara la completa verdad, si al menos podía salvaguardar eso... Cuadró los hombros.

—En realidad eran cucarachas, y si quieres la verdad —sacudió la cabeza—, aquí la tienes. La verdad es que tuve un amante antes de conocerte, en la universidad. Y no sabía lo que Hamura planeaba hasta... hasta... —no podía hacerlo.

La tranquilidad invadió a Sasuke. Se acercó más y Hinata pudo notar el calor de su cuerpo. Tenía que irse... ya. Tenía que ser fuerte.

—Ese día.

—¿El día de la cita? —preguntó cortante. Demasiado cortante.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y se envolvió en sus propios brazos.

—Sí, maldita sea, ¡Sí! —se volvió de nuevo—. ¡Allí! ¿Ya estás contento? No lo supe hasta ese día, si no está completamente claro, te lo deletreo. Estaba encaprichada contigo, muy encaprichada. Creía que tú a lo mejor sentías algo semejante por mí y como una estúpida pensé que querrías quedar conmigo, conocerme.

—Hinata...

—No te atrevas a sentir pena por mí. No me hace falta tu pena. Era un capricho, eso es todo. Deseo. Hamura me siguió a Oxford Street y me hizo comprarme ese vestido —sintió un escalofrío de repulsión— y me dijo lo que le haría a mi madre si no colaboraba. No tenía elección —miró al infinito—, pero entonces... justo cuando...

—No pudiste seguir.

Sintió un estremecimiento cuando lo miró y vio que él la miraba no con lástima sino con algo más que le disparó los latidos del corazón. Se acercó más, demasiado, y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que una lágrima le corría por la mejilla. Ni siquiera se habíadado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Él tendió una mano y ella se apartó de un salto.

—Te has ocupado de ella durante mucho tiempo. Viniste a Dublín para escapar, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué tenía que preguntarlo tan dulcemente, como si de verdad le importara?

Ella asintió despacio. Sasuke volvió a tender la mano para secarle las lágrimas pero esa vez ella no pudo apartarse. Sentirlo fue demasiado, se le escapó un sollozo. Sasuke redujo la distancia y la abrazó durante un largo rato, hasta que dejó de sollozar. Trató de soltarse pero él no le dejó.

—Sasuke... suéltame, ya estoy bien.

—No puedo soltarte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella levantando la vista.

—No puedo soltarte... Me despertaré y comprobaré que todo ha sido un sueño y entonces no volveré a verte jamás.

—Pero... ya puedes irte. No quieres volverme a ver.

—No, tú no quieres volverme a ver.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, no podía ser.

—Sasuke, deja de confundirme. Suéltame —trató de separarse con algo de desesperación. No pudo.

—Sólo dime una cosa, Hinata... ¿De verdad fui sólo un capricho?

Sintió que él dejaba de respirar. No podía mentir. Sentía que los últimos restos de sus defensas se desmoronaban. Negó con la cabeza despacio.

—Entonces —dijo con esperanza—, si no fue sólo un capricho... ¿fue algo más?

Se sentía como si no tuviera huesos. Todo lo que existía eran aquellos ojos hipnotizadores. Volvió a asentir apenas consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, sólo consciente de que quería que Sasuke la tuviera entre sus brazos. Para siempre.

—¿Durante los últimos dos meses... y ahora... sigue eso ahí?

Hinata salió del trance y volvió a sentir que le corrían las lágrimas.

—Por favor, Sasuke... no me tomes el pelo... no me hagas decirlo.

Tomó la cara de ella entre las manos.

—No tienes que hacerlo... lo haré yo. Hinata Hyuga, te amo. Te amo tanto que si tú no me dices que también me amas, voy a echar a andar en dirección al Atlántico y no volveré nunca porque mi vida no valdrá la pena.

Sería cierto. ¿Podía confiar? Tenía que confiar.

—Sería una lástima porque yo también te amo... Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi.

—Hinata —bajó la cabeza y la besó en los labios—. Cuando te vi aquella primera vez... lo sentí tan fuerte... y cuando por casualidad oí que Hyuga te había utilizado... pensé que tú también eras cómplice. Era más fácil verte así que afrontar mis auténticos sentimientos. Lo siento tanto... Cuando trataste de parar y decirme...

Hinata le cubrió la boca con un dedo.

—Era una situación complicada y nos acabábamos de conocer, no tenías ni idea de cómo era...

Le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello y lo besó urgiéndolo a que la besara más profundamente, con más fuerza. Se separaron y le tocó la cara.

—¿Estás aquí? ¿Eres real?

—Espero que sí porque estoy a punto de arrodillarme y declararme.

—Sasuke —lo miró con la boca abierta.

La tomó de la mano.

—Hinata Hyuga, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? Para que pueda pasar mi vida amándote, cuidándote, protegiéndote...

—Pero... pero si nunca estás en el mismo sitio... tu trabajo...

—Hinata, estoy tan cansado... Estoy harto de vivir bajo la sombra del desastroso matrimonio de mis padres. Estoy cansado de trabajar tanto. Es hora de delegar, quiero asentarme, tener hijos... contigo. Donde estés, quiero estar... en esta casa si puedo comprarla... viviremos aquí, en cualquier sitio, sólo quiero estar contigo.

Nunca pensé que esto pudiera pasarme, pero... —se encogió de hombros— tú eres mi hogar... y deseo tanto volver al hogar...

—Oh, Sasuke, tú también eres mi hogar. Te quiero tanto que duele.

Se miraron intensamente y volvieron a besarse. Después Sasuke se separó de ella y dijo:

—Tengo algo para ti.

Hinata era incapaz de hablar. La tomó de la mano y la sacó al exterior y allí, aparcado delante de la casa, estaba su maltrecho Mini. Exactamente como había estado siempre.

Hinata se tapó la boca con una mano. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, miró a Sasuke.

—Pero... cómo... quiero decir... era una lata de conservas...

Él sonrió.

—Estuvo a segundos de serlo. Empecé a buscarlo el día que tu madre sembró la duda. Aunque decías que no te importaba, de algún modo supe que...

—Pero eso fue... hace semanas.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba tratando de ganar la batalla perdida de mantenerte dentro de la cajita en que te había metido, cada vez más sospechaba que las cosas no eran como parecían, pero era más fácil desconfiar de ti que asumir mis propios sentimientos...

—¿Has venido con eso hasta aquí? Por lo menos habrás tardado cinco horas... ese coche no pasa de sesenta...

—No lo sabía y he tardado más de ocho —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La llevó a la parte trasera del coche.

—Éste era el plan B en caso de que no quisieras escucharme.

Detrás del coche había un montón de latas atadas al parachoques y un cartel donde se podía leer:

**Te quiero, Hinata. Por favor, cásate conmigo.**

—Créeme —dijo con sequedad—, es lo único que convenció a tu madre para decirme dónde estabas.

Hinata deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de él y dijo:

—Sí, sí, sí...

Después le dedicó una mirada coqueta y él se relajó de modo visible. Estaba exultante. A lo mejor, por fin, podía sentirse segura... y feliz.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y le murmuró al oído:

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ponernos al día... pero primero ¿por qué no vemos lo de encargar esos niños?

Con un grácil movimiento la tomó en brazos y atravesó con ella el umbral de la diminuta casita levantada al borde de una preciosa playa. Y entraron juntos en una nueva vida.

**Notas de la autora: Bien aquí esta otra historia más, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
